We'll Always Have Boston
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Sequel to "From Punta Cana With Love". After their mission to the Dominican Republic, Jane and Maura are back to Boston and have to deal with all the changes that come within it; from their professional life to this new relationship they have started building. Daily updates. Pre-established Rizzles fic.
1. Welcome Back To Boston

**_Author's note: here comes the "From Punta Cana With Love" sequel, daily updates as usual. Reviews more than appreciated._**

**Chapter one - Welcome Back To Boston**

And breathe.

Palms resting on the counter top of the bathroom, Jane looked up at her reflection in the mirror and swallowed hard. She hadn't slept well at all. Endless wonders had stolen away her dreams to plunge her in an ocean of insecurities and doubts; a whole series of what-ifs. Good thing she had come back to her own place on Sunday or else her insomnia would have got Maura worried which was definitely not part of her plans for the upcoming weeks, months and years if she had to be honest.

Everyone knew. _And so what? It's your life, Riz'. You love her, for Christ's sake. Stop torturing yourself with what the others might think. It's not worth it. _Smile. Since when her inner voice was going wise? Nod to encourage herself. A determined one. _So now you're going to move your lovely ass out of this bathroom and go back to your desk. You can't stay here for the rest of the day. Say what you want, it will become suspicious after a while. _

Trying to ignore the way her hands were shaking – how her mouth was dry – the brunette turned on her heels and passed the door with the odd feeling to throw herself to starving lions. Ridiculous, though.

As a matter of fact, nobody had said anything yet.

_But they don't need to. They know. They. Know. _

A young officer nodded at her politely – coffee in hand – but as her own insecure gaze became a bit too much insistent, his kindness melted into uncertainty. And fear. _Great, you're scaring him. Stop it. Right now._

Too late. The new recruit sped up and left without a word but obviously relieved to get some distance from her.

Without a word, Jane sat back at her desk and dared a brief glance around. Frost and Korsak hadn't arrived yet. The BPD was rather quiet in the early hours of the morning, the smell of coffee floating insidiously in the air while the constant beep of the various machines brought up an odd melody to the whole place.

She had missed it. As much as she would pack in a heartbeat if she were offered to go back to Punta Cana right away, she had to recognize that a part of her was glad to be home again. Her references were slowing kicking in - as if waking up after a very long sleep – and everything made sense, there.

_She_ made sense.

Yet the circumstances were such that she was apprehensive. No, scratch that. Anxious. Nope, not that either. _Scared to death. You are scared to death, Rizzoli. Admit it. _

Reluctantly, Jane grabbed the file on top of the atrocious pile that was waiting for her and opened it. She still had to type her report about her Dominican Republic mission. The case wasn't closed yet – Lisa still had to get interviewed and Mabel Smith charged properly – but she still had to write a very detailed report about her assignment in Punta Cana. A three-week investigation.

_Ugh. An administrative nightmare._

"Hey Rizzoli. Where's your wife?"

Mahoney. Of course. She should have known that the first remark would come from him. A good cop but the guy didn't give into subtlety much. Sadly enough. Focused on the file she was reading, Jane shook her head.

"Maura and I aren't married yet." Silence. Embarrassment. _Yet? You aren't married yet? The hell? Do you really think it's the right time for a Freudian slip? Well done. Awesome. Perfect. _"I mean err... The assignment is over so we're back to normal. Maura... The medical chief examiner is not my wife." _Yet you sleep with her and everyone knows about it. And don't even think you can blame technologies. It is your fault. You didn't turn the computer off. One more time, your stupidity paid off._

But was it an issue in itself? Was it supposed to be one? Her colleagues were nice – and open-minded – so it would be alright. Most of them probably assumed that they had been dating for a while already anyway. She had heard the rumor.

Even her very own mother hadn't alluded to it on Saturday when she had come back to Maura's and shared dinner with them. Nothing. Not a single comment regarding their relationship.

This wasn't how Jane had imagined things going on. Of all the scenarios she had elaborated in her head, none of them had taken the path of the way reality had turned into. It wasn't that her mother had pretended that nothing was happening – no – but she hadn't alluded to it. It was as simple as that.

As if the whole thing were pure logic. As if it had always been like that.

They had shared stories – given her some presents – and then the matriarch had left, wishing them good night in the process. Yet she knew that Jane would stay at Maura's. She knew that they would share the same bed, that they were not just friends. Then on Sunday Jane had gone back to her own place to properly unpack and get ready for her imminent comeback to the BPD.

Odd weekend. Nice but strange.

"Then what about the ring you're wearing?"

Ah. Good point. She loved Maura's gesture but something told her that she would hear about it over and over. "It's just a ring. I'm not engaged, and even less married. The wedding band is back in its box, waiting for Cavanaugh to take it back."

Why did she feel the urge to justify herself anyway? And where was Maura? Fair question from her colleague. They had a meeting with Cavanaugh within fifteen minutes and the honey blonde still had to appear.

It was odd to not have her around anymore, all the time. For three weeks, they had lived together – in a secluded place – and all of a sudden they were thrown in the immensity of Boston, back to their respective homes. More or less far from each other.

She had barely spent twenty-four hours without Maura, Jane nonetheless missed her.

Sound of high heels hitting the floor, a peaceful – yet determined – walk. Jane straightened up, a smile lighting up her lips in anticipation. _Calm down, Riz'. You're going to sound clingy. You texted each other an hour and a half ago. It's barely been sixteen hours since you saw her. Sixteen hours and... Forty-one minutes. Spare yourself the seconds, it's already embarrassing enough in itself._

"Good morn-..." Pause. Desperate attempt to not burst out laughing. Frown. "Why have you Jackson Five-d your hair, Maur'?"

Eye roll. Pursed lips. Obviously, everyone wasn't amused by the situation; starting with the first person concerned by it. "Are you really eager to listen to a lecture about the incidence of the weather forecast on my hair?"

And snap. Knowing better than to insist, Jane shook her head and tried to focus on something else than on her partner's voluminous hair tied in a very approximate bun. The humidity of Boston was unexpectedly having some disastrous effect on Maura's blond curls to say the least.

"Come here." Sweet tone of voice followed by a hand up in the air motioning the medical examiner to approach. "I'll show you tonight how to deal with unruly hair. If there's someone who knows about it then it has to be me."

And then the kiss – furtive but nonetheless determined – on Maura's temple. Sweet, discreet.

Unexpected. Jane would have never assumed that she would be the first one to show signs of affection at the BPD, in public. She wasn't good at it – had never had been – but the urge to comfort her partner had won over the rest. Vital contact. She had needed the touch, the intimate moment even though it had been ephemeral.

A good morning kiss in disguise, highlighted by Maura's bright smile.

"Rizzoli... Dr. Isles... In my office, now." The ghost of a nod accompanied Cavanaugh's words as the man walked into the open space with a dozen of files in hand.

Recess time over. Goodbye to cocktails on the beach, sunsets and merengue. If the last two days had left them in a state of somewhere in between – halfway between Punta Cana and Massachusetts – it was now officially over.

Back to work.

Abruptly.


	2. Setting A Date

_**Author's note: thank you so much for all the reviews (I wasn't expecting so many), as usual I start the story a bit slow but I promise I won't forget your suggestions nor Lisa and Guadalupe.**_

**Chapter two – Setting A Date**

"_I expect from the two of you to remain discreet."_

Cavanaugh's words resounded loud in Maura's head as she passed the doors of the Dirty Robber with Jane and saw the Caribbean decoration of the pub with a huge "Welcome back Party" banner at the bottom of the room, lost behind plastic palm trees. The usual rock music had been replaced by salsa and beer by colorful cocktails that did remind her of Punta Cana.

"Isn't it..."

"Embarrassing?" Jane made a face and shook her head at the scene as she nonetheless accepted one big glass of Mojito from Linda the waitress. "I almost expect Miranda to appear from nowhere, ready to piss me off with a brand new activity I _so_ have to take part in."

But her sarcasm didn't find the expected effect – as usual with Maura who was already focused on the details of the decoration – a half-empty glass of Daïquiri in hand. "Even the darts have what looks like palm tree leaves made of... Crepe paper?"

That was definitely tacky but the honey blonde had to recognize nonetheless the efforts made for the surprise party.

"So happy to see that our favorite couple is back!"

Discretion plan: failed. Cause: Angela's unyielding excitement.

"Ma'!" If it kept on going this way, Jane's cheeks would bring a new definition to 'blushing'. They weren't red. Nope. They had reached a new degree of a color that still had to be identified properly.

Of course. On Saturday, the matriarch had been quiet – suspiciously quiet – and now that they were not in the intimacy of Maura's house anymore, she had to abandon herself to her typical lack of tact. In front of everyone because it was funnier like that.

"What, Janie? If we were to wait for the two of you to make it official then I would be celebrating it from my own grave." Offended mock melting into a smile as Angela turned around to look at Maura. "It's not really a 'welcome in the family' moment because I've considered you as my daughter for such a long time already but... I'm glad my Janie chose you. Or you chose her. I don't know the details."

Clutched to her Mojito – mortified – Jane stared at Maura, apologizing in silence for the speech she was given in front of everyone. Colleagues had gathered all around them – cocktail in hand, big smile on their faces – as if they had actually been invited to a wedding.

"_Two people working inside this building are perfectly allowed to date and get married – this has happened already – but this is a workplace and I expect from you... A professional behavior. You might think that I insist too much on it - even you, Dr. Isles, while you don't depend on my units and I am not your boss - but considering the context... And the way everyone has... You know, more or less followed your Punta Cana adventures... Now that the two of you are back, I expect from you the same course of action as... The one you used to follow before your assignment."_

"I am not sure that Lieutenant Cavanaugh is going to appreciate this little evening party considering the lecture he gave us this morning." Maura forced a smile and finished her cocktail as Angela finally let go of her and Jane and the party resumed.

"I'm so sorry... See. This is one of the reasons we should have never come back here. My mother is a lot easier to handle from a reasonable distance. Now I find myself in the obligation to kill her."

But before Jane had a chance to add something more, the first notes of a well-known song rose in the air and made her freeze, swallow hard. _Oh God. Not that. No. Not here._

"Couscous Dance!" Executing a dance step and not caring much about his colleague's glare – he was not one to be intimidated by Jane's so-called anger anymore – Frost winked at them and burst out laughing.

Silence. Uncertainty. Pout.

Biting her lower lip, Maura finally bent over Jane and – frowning at the whole scene – shook her head. "Is there a red-eye flight for the Caribbeans, leaving within the next hours?"

…

It had been a strange day. Lost in her thoughts, Jane closed the book she had had a hard time reading - put it back on the bedside table – and rolled on her side to settle against Maura who was still plunged in some medical essay.

"I missed you." Kiss on the blonde's shoulder, hand sliding along her stomach; leg over hers. Head in the crook of her neck. "What if we called in sick tomorrow and stayed in bed all day long?"

Maura's giggles filled the room and warmed up Jane's heart. They had left the party together only to decide to spend the night at her place.

"We have just come back to Boston, Jane. I am afraid we can't do such thing before at least a couple of weeks."

Fake offended gasp. "Maura Dorthea Isles! Are you suggesting that you're ready to call in sick – and lie – just to spend the day in bed with your partner, doing dirty things?"

This time, Maura discarded her book and turned around to properly take Jane in her arms. Her smirk vanished in a kiss. A soft, long one. Her hand slid underneath the brunette's shirt and traveled up till the curves of her breasts.

"You are definitely worth all the hives in the world."

The awkwardness and apprehension of the morning were long gone, now. If they had been clumsy – if only a bit – with each other during the day for not knowing how to behave, their colleagues' reactions had smoothed their anxiety. People had either been nice or had simply not alluded to it, focusing on a file or a question that needed to be revised. They had been professional enough.

Yes.

Everything had gone nicely until the evening party that had surely been centered on nothing but their relationship. Publicly. Openly.

"By the way, your mother asked me whether we had set a date already."

Red alert. She might have had Maura's hand on her breast and her teeth playing with the thin skin of her throat, Jane nonetheless froze at the mention and frowned.

"A date?" Pause. She knew what was coming and yet the irrepressible urge to ask – the one she would regret over and over afterward – won again. "What date?"

Eye roll. Timid smile.

"Our wedding date. She asked me about it when you left for the palm tree dart contest. Apparently, she has already been browsing the web searching for, I quote, 'the perfect place for the perfect wedding'... She thinks Massachusetts has nice coastal places although she wouldn't discard the Hamptons already."

"Ugh! I'm sorry."

Maura laughed and swept away Jane's apologies with a kiss on her chin. Angela's question hadn't been much of a surprise nor had the blonde paid attention to it yet the chance to witness Jane's reaction had been enough to mention it nonetheless. At the most unexpected moment. They had time to think about such things, if they ever came to think about it at all. It wasn't that Punta Cana didn't count – and yet it had only lasted three weeks – but Boston was so different that it was like starting it all over again.

Almost like a second life. Another kind of relationship. More serious and definitive, somehow.

What they were about to live now had nothing to do with Punta Cana. Absolutely nothing. That was their real life, the one they had chosen once. If their relationship didn't work out now, they knew it meant that it would never sound right.

"I love you."

Maura's words slid on her lips and hit the air in a sweet murmur. Eyes locked with Jane's, she smiled brightly then bent over for a kiss. An eager one, this time. Urging. The contact sent a shiver down her spine, stirred up moans and sighs. Passing on top of her partner – breathless – she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Jane's.

"Calling in sick is inappropriate but maybe we can oversleep and not show up before 1pm?"

Pajamas tops discarded, hands sliding on smooth – shivering – skin.

"Skipping school has never sounded so appealing." Blushing before her own boldness, Jane bit her lips and echoed Maura's giggles as they rolled on a side and – legs intertwined – abandoned themselves to the sweetness of the night.


	3. Take Me Back There

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews! Your suggestions are more than welcomed too.**_

**Chapter three – Take Me Back There**

_Life is good, Riz'. The birds are singing – alright, if you can hear them over the traffic – the sky's blue – a gray blue but hey, at least it's not raining – you're in love and loved back which hasn't happened to you very often until now so pass these doors and seize the day. You're lucky, take advantage of it, live it fully._

8 am. Too bad the 'let's oversleep plan' had lost itself somewhere during the night because she wouldn't have minded staying in bed with Maura for a couple more hours.

First stop: coffee. Exit her morning swim in a private pool by the sea and hello back caffeine. It would be a paperwork day and nothing else. A boring yet necessary day spent going through reports, sat at her desk.

As a matter of fact, this was the plan for the rest of the week and such perspective did not really help her lack of motivation to throw herself back into the whole Boston frenzy.

_Salsa classes, Mon. to Fri. 9.30pm_

The bright pink booklet abandoned by the counter top caught her attention. She grabbed it and leafed through it absentmindedly while waiting for her coffee to cool down a bit. _Could be nice. Sure it's not merengue but Maura would probably enjoy that. Yet not on Wednesday since we have yoga... Dammit you sound domestic, Rizzoli! The hell? _Slightly scared of such perspective – as if the brochure had just bitten her – she let go of it right away and walked towards the elevators.

Time to go to work, anyway.

Work, an activity that meant she had to focus on something else than what was currently absorbing her thoughts: her future and Maura. Maura. Maura, Maura, Maura. How come it was all coming up now? When in Punta Cana, she hadn't had the feeling of being focused on nothing but her partne but now that she was back in Massachusetts, there was not a single minute not spent thinking about Maura. They worked in the same building and saw each other rather often during the day yet she did miss her as soon as the scientist disappeared at the end of a corridor or stopped sending her text messages.

_You're like a teenager. And yet... Even as a teenager you weren't like this. What happened to you, Riz'?_

She barely heard the sound of the doors opening. Out of automatism, she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor, focused on the ground; on her inner thoughts.

"Ouch!"

Full contact with a third party. Hot coffee – way too hot – spilled on her hand and official end of her daydreams.

Aware it was her fault if she had bumped into someone for not looking straight in front of her, Jane shook her head – scanned the collateral damage on her shirt – then looked up and froze. Lisa was standing there, blushing and mumbling apologies until she realized whom she was addressing. For a long moment, both women remained quiet; uncertain of what they were supposed to say.

Of course, the art dealer had to show up at the BPD at some point. Yet Jane hadn't been told that it would be so early, that she would come across her first thing in the morning while lost on her happy cloud made of daydreams about Maura and weekend activities scheduling.

Cold shower mode: activated.

"Hi..." _What's with the voice, Rizzoli? You sound like a squirrel. _"How... How are you?"

Lisa shrugged and scanned the room. "I've known better days. I am not really used of... Coming to the BPD first thing in the morning to be interviewed about drug traffic and murder cases."

As usual, she had been very polite – not snappy at all – but Jane nonetheless felt bad. It wasn't fair at all. Lisa shouldn't have been here. She was nice, not guilty of anything. She just happened to have met the wrong person at the wrong time. Bad luck and she was now paying for it.

"I err... I won't be the one doing it. I'm not supposed to err..." Dancing on her feet, Jane smiled timidly and bit her lips. She felt bad, really bad. "But I'll be around. So if you want to see me after or... How is Guadalupe?"

"Oh... She has started a new project so she comes back home late at night, covered with paint. She is happy. Where is Maura? I mean... You do work together, don't you?"

Could it get more awkward? Jane took a deep breath and swallowed back a wave of tears that formed a painful lump in her throat. "She works downstairs but only starts at 9am, today."

Lisa nodded yet didn't add anything. Why did it have to be so hard between the two of them? Why did it have to turn that way? An officer arrived – putting an abrupt end to their awkward conversation – as he motioned the room to Lisa, asking her implicitly to follow him. The art dealer nodded and left.

"Frost!" As her colleague passed by her, Jane grabbed his sleeve and shook her head to come back once and for all to reality. "Are you the one in charge of Lisa Montgomery?" Nod. "Be... Be nice with her. She shouldn't even be here."

…

She would have recognized this sound anywhere, the lightness of the feet mixed with the cheap heels hitting the floor in a singular echo. That peculiar sound that made her heart beat faster and let a bright smile play on her lips.

A few files in hand, Maura turned around and watched how Jane came into her office carrying two lunch bags.

"Ma' has decided we needed a break from work – a romantic one, may I add – so she prepared two... Lunch bags for us... And if we are still around in ten minutes then we are officially crossed out of her testament."

"Where are we supposed to go?"

Shrug. "How about the rooftop? I'm not in the mood to go all the way down to Boston Common."

Jane's suggestion got welcomed by a pout. The typical 'Hmm not sure' Maura pout.

"This would be a lovely idea if it weren't raining."

Oh. She had just gone to the cafe and hadn't noticed the slightest thing. Yet it was Maura – who had not left her windowless floor – who informed her about the weather forecast. Yet before she had a chance to say that it was okay if her mother kicked her out of her testament for not following any of her advices, Jane came to face an improvised picnic set on the medical examiner's office floor. How come Maura could be so effective within a few seconds? And so quiet when moving things around?

Spooky.

Yet charming.

"Take your shoes off."

Sat on the floor – lunch bags still in hand – Jane turned around and raised a dubious eyebrow to her partner. What did Maura have in mind again? "Why?"

"Because there is nothing better than to go barefoot in the freshly cut grass." The smile that played on the honey blonde's lips lit up her features gracefully. She looked utterly happy.

Way too much?

Jane squinted her eyes. "There is no grass around us, Maura. We are sitting on a plastic floor covered by a carpet and these white sheet you used as tablecloth. Sheet that usually cover dead bodies, may I add."

The medical examiner sighed – rolled her eyes – and grabbed the lunch bags to take their contents out. "Can't you just pretend, for once? Even synthetic grass wouldn't live very well the lack of bright, natural light that we have here. Come on, take your shoes off!"

Jane did, falsely grumpy when she actually found her partner's explanation absolutely adorable. And utterly ridiculous. But it was how Maura was. _Her_ Maura.

"I saw Lisa, this morning."

_Mood killer, Rizzoli. As if having to face a kale salad wasn't enough to ruin the whole 'romantic lunch' thing._

"Oh... How is she doing?" Soft voice, full of regrets and uncertainty. Just like Jane's.

"She did well with the interview but... You know..." _No, no, no, no, no. Not. Now. Your voice does not have to break now. _

Inner voice 0 – 1 uncontrollable feelings. Shrugging away the rest of her sentence, the brunette turned her head around to avoid Maura's gaze and took a deep breath.

The touch made her jump slightly but as her partner's hands slid on her shoulders to take her in a full embrace, Jane didn't try to resist. On the contrary, she gave into it. Openly.

Eyes closed, tears burning. "Take me back there. Take me back to Punta Cana. I hate it, here. I hate all that."

She might have not seen it but she felt it. The soothing smile on Maura's lips, sliding along her temple as the medical examiner tightened her grip on her and planted a comforting kiss on her skin.


	4. Coco Loco

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews! It is rated K or K+ because some upcoming scenes will be closer to this range. **_

**Chapter four – Coco Loco**

And... No flame. _What the hell? _Now rather annoyed, Jane got a closer look around yet without knowing what to look for in the first place. She wasn't a barbecue novice - she knew how to use one - but Maura's fancy machine turned out to be a complete mystery. If it went on like that, they would have to call for a delivery.

Disarmed – on her knees before the barbecue – she looked up at the first floor of the Beacon Hill house but repressed herself. She couldn't call out Maura's name like that. Not in this neighborhood. Her partner would obviously not like it and she would pay for it until Christmas.

Which was quite a long time ahead considering they were barely in April.

Sip of her beer. Check on the meat waiting on a table nearby. "Get away from the table... These steaks aren't for you."

One, two, three. And snap. Suddenly realizing that Maura didn't own a cat, Jane stood up and rushed to the table to chase the kitten but instead of being scared, the cat went straight to her to rub itself against her stomach.

"Hey!" Surprised, she smiled at the gesture and grabbed the small kitten who instantly settled in her arms. "Where do you come from, anyway? There's a tortoise and a dog in this house. You're being adventurous around here."

"You forgot the aluminum foil for the potatoes, Ja-..." Wrapped in nothing but a bath towel – foil in hand – Maura stopped in her tracks and frowned as her partner turned around, cat in arms. "That wasn't on the shopping list I wrote down for you."

Jane pouted – surprised and touched by the joke – then brought the kitten to her face to plant a kiss on his head. How old could it be? Three months old? Barely.

"Oh my God! Don't do that! Who knows where this cat has gone to? What if it has fleas? Or worse? Let go of it, Jane!"

But the brunette rolled her eyes – yet casting a glance at the kitten that looked inoffensive enough – then shook her head. Had she spent too many years working with Korsak that she was now going all sweet with pets? _And don't look at me like that, cat. Don't even think you stand a chance and... Ugh!_

"Then let me give it a bath! It's so small... It will never survive in the streets... Perhaps we can, you know, keep it and print a picture or hung the posters in the neighborhood to find its owner."

Maura's frown vanished in a timid smile. She crossed her arms against her chest, raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you such an animal lover?" New pout from Jane, unfair battle. Eye roll. "Alright... Go clean him – or her, it might be a female – into the kitchen sink while I get the barbecue started."

"In a bath towel?"

"Why it isn't as if you gave me any other choice!"

Jane disappeared inside the house with the cat – not before waving goodbye with its paw – while a huge grin lit up her face. A child. She was a real child, at times. _Alright: barbecue time. Show what you're capable of, Isles. _

Fourth day back to the morgue and things were slowly falling into place again. The week had been a tad quiet so far. A couple of suicides, reports to approve and reject. Nothing big, no stressful case. If she regretted the lack of adrenaline that murders brought, Maura was nonetheless happy to have to deal with a rather quiet comeback.

A sunny one. After three days of stormy weather, the clouds had been swept away by the sun and a wave of warm temperatures that sweetly reminded her of the Caribbeans.

Perfect for an evening off – prelude, she hoped, to a nice summer – that she had decided to spend at home with Jane, enjoying the brand new barbecue and the deckchairs she had just bought for her patio as well.

Perhaps they would allude to Mabel Smith and go through the files they already knew by heart together. The case floated above their heads like an oppressive ghost; chasing them through the night. They needed to solve it. Now.

And then there was Lisa...

"Holly shit!"

Jane's scream made her jump of surprise. Within three strides, Maura rushed back inside only to witness her partner run after a soaked wet – soapy – cat going from one piece of furniture to the other, escaping from the brunette's hold with a disturbing easiness.

Maura's laughter filled the room. Or at least until the kitten jumped on Bass and sat on top of the tortoise as if it were a sofa. Entertainment: over.

"Jane! Your cat is crazy. And very rude to mistake this poor Bass for... A seat."

Amused by the whole scene, the Italian squatted by the tortoise and shook her head at the kitten that seemed to have now calmed down.

"You're _loco_... Coco Loco. That's your name until we find out where you belong to. Oh, and Maura?" Smirk. "It isn't _my _cat but ours." With all the care in the world, Jane grabbed the kitten and held it tight against her chest. "Yes. _Our_ cat."

She smiled, her eyes glimmering of delight before the meaning of her words. It might have sounded stupid to the rest of the world, it meant a lot for her and she was surprised to have found the courage to actually bring up the idea like that. She had always been scared of commitment yet without thinking it twice, she had announced that Coco Loco was theirs, as a couple.

And she didn't feel the urge to run away from what could have been mistaken for a verbal mishap. No. For once, she wanted to assume it all and live it fully. If only because it sounded right with Maura. It always did.

_You're out of character, Riz'. Since when are you lovey dovey like that? It might seriously damage your reputation. _Glance at the honey blonde by her side, all smile. _Or not. Keep it up, she likes it._

Still wrapped in nothing but her bath towel, Maura approached – passed her arms around Jane's waist – and looked down at the cat that was now purring between her partner's hands. She pouted, smiled.

"And I suppose Coco Loco will stay at my house...?"

Timid nod, pleading eyes. "I can barely take care of a plant, Maur'."

"You have Jo Friday."

"Tommy takes care of her most of the time." Sigh. "Come on... Don't you think he's cute? Coco Loco... At least this one won't get us a hangover."

Coming back to Boston was not easy for her but it was worse for Jane who was front row to deal with Lisa and the Mabel Smith Case. It was stressful and emotionally exhausting. Maura knew how much the brunette missed the art dealer and her partner. Jane was going through a tough patch, the future didn't necessarily look brighter. Obviously the cat brought some lightness to the context, which was probably why she was reacting like that. After all, she had never been such an animal lover either until now.

"Alright. He... Is it a he?" She lifted the kitten up in the air to check. "Okay so he is around three or four months old but I don't have cat food. Please go buy some while I change into proper clothes and try to... Prepare a nice basket for him."

A kiss. A second one. Another one. An avalanche of kisses on the honey blonde's cheeks who started laughing loudly at Jane's joyful reaction.

"I love you, Maur'! You're the best." Last kiss on her lips. Focus on the cat. "And I love you too, Coco Loco!"

Although retrospectively and once in bed, Maura would assume that – perhaps – she should have been more specific. Welcoming a new pet was one thing, accepting it from Jane was another one and establishing rules was becoming as vital as breathing if she didn't want to find herself stuck in bed every night or so with a purring kitten next to her face. Like now.

"He is going to scratch us, Jane. Really... Put him back in his basket at the foot of the bed. I can't even approach you right now."

Gasp. Reproachful gaze. "What if Jo Friday tries to kill him? She's jealous."

"She's scared of him." Maura approached a hand from her partner's stomach but the movement made Coco Loco produce an odd sound, not a happy one. Eye roll. "I can't hug you! I mean it..."

"You still can kiss me if you lean up on your elbows then lean over."

The silence that followed let Jane understand that her reply had probably not be the one Maura was expecting yet the blonde obliged, passing a leg between hers; her knee brushing the Italian's thigh rather suggestively.

Long, languid kiss. Lips burning against hot ones; deep, intimate embrace. As she broke the kiss, Maura smirked and looked up at Jane mischievously.

"Seems like a good night kiss is all you will have if our visitor doesn't go back to his basket." Shrug. "Too bad."

Coco Loco 0 - 1 Maura.


	5. She Is Determined

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews (if I write a M rated scene, I will add a warning previous to the chapter but for the moment I guess the story is closer to a K).**_

**Chapter five – She Is Determined**

Three more files and she would finally be able to allow herself a fifteen-minute break before going back to the fifteen reports that were still waiting for her approval on her desk. Half-smile. This wasn't the best part of her job but a dull, boring task.

"Dr. Isles?" Timid voice - sweet enough though – that made her look up and smile.

"May I help you, Detective Frost?"

Rather uncertain, the young man stepped into her office and squinted his eyes at the pile of files on her right; the ones she had signed and revised. "Are you done with the Gina Marconi Case? We need to check it back..."

"Marconi?" Frowning, Maura began to leaf through the pile that had kept her busy all morning. She had read way too many names to remember one properly.

"Domestic violence."

Ah. That one. If she didn't remember the name, she surely hadn't forgotten the pictures of a bruised face and the classic, appalling list of fractures she knew way too well in these circumstances. Within a second, she found back the file and handed it out to Frost who nodded politely.

"Do you mind if... If I ask you something else? Something more personal?"

Surprised, Maura raised an eyebrow – crossed her hands – and waited for Frost to keep on talking. He was a nice man, very polite. She had always appreciated working with him. His poised temper tended to balance the volcano Jane was and together, they formed a very effective team.

"Why... Why is Jane going all Scarface, today? She refused to tell us and threatened us if we dared to ask again."

Her smile grew wider until it melted into clear – loud - laughter that filled the room and echoed to the corridors breaking the usual silence of the morgue. Before Frost's obvious incomprehension and her behavior not helping, Maura shook her hand then tried to calm down

"Coco Loco. I told her this morning that it was a very bad idea to play with him in bed. She didn't listen to me... Here's the result. He is still very young. He doesn't control much his claws."

"Coco Loco?" Frost shook his head, lost.

"Oh. Coco Loco is our temporary cat. Jane found him in my patio; a four-month old kitten who seems to have escaped from his original house."

Smile. Frown. Why was Frost not reacting? Why was he looking at her as if she had lost her mind? She was not the first person to rescue a cat; nor Jane the first one to get scratched. As the seconds slowed down or at least seemed to, her panic grew wider.

And then the laugh. Open, bright. Uncontrollable.

File in hand, the young detective shook his head and put an apologetic hand in front of his mouth as if to apologize for his reaction. Was he laughing because Coco Loco had scratched Jane or because they had rescued a four-month old kitten? _You really need to work on your sense of humor, Isles. Check on Amazon, they probably sell manuals, guides of some sort..._

"Jane and you..." Laughter. Again. "You are quite the couple!"

…

The door slid back closed in her back, loudly. Echoing her anger. The frustration was rising in her lower stomach, boiling into her veins. Fists clenched, she retrieved her belongings – signed the register and hurried back to her car, leaving the jail behind.

"Fuck!"

Perhaps she should have listened to Korsak and Frost. After all, they had worked on the case. They did know it. By heart. Same for the suspects. And that bitch of Mabel Smith. But no. As usual, she had not listened to anyone. Jane Rizzoli never did that. Instead, she rushed head first into things and hit them rather violently only to get utterly frustrated.

Like now.

_Do something. React. Don't remain like that. You're being pointless when a ton of people need you. If you're a good cop then show it, dammit!_

Her phone. She grabbed it feverishly and wrote down a message before sending it. Legally, she was in her right. Yet if anyone at the BPD learned what she had just done, things might seriously take a whole different turn for her. And not a pleasing one.

Yet when she received the positive answer, Jane didn't hesitate and drove off to the address she had given in the previous message.

She knew the neighborhood quite well. Far from the heart of Boston, closer to the university; a dozen of cafes on a small square, bookstores in narrow streets. Students coming and going. With the same frenzy she had sent the message, she stepped into the coffee shop – scanned the room – and spotted her in a corner. Hands crossed on her knees.

"Hello."

Nod. Smile. Why was Lisa always so polite? Even after the Santo Domingo fiasco, she hadn't been as much of a fury as Jane herself would have been in such circumstances.

"I went to see Mabel. In jail." _And the Diplomacy Award goes to... Ugh. C'mon, Rizzoli. Her ex is one of the main suspects in a drug traffic case. Don't you think you could try to be a tad subtle, here?_

"What do you want to know?" Neutral voice. Shivers in spite of the high temperatures. For the first time, Lisa looked fragile. Lost. Broken.

"I don't know. Anything... The mere detail that could help us." Pause. Jane looked around, as if hoping for help; in silence. Passing her tongue over her lips, she shrugged and held back a sigh. "Don't get me wrong. I am not using you. I just... The faster we close this case, the better. For everyone. Starting with you."

"I know... Unfortunately, I have already told your colleagues what I knew or at least heard. I am really sorry, Jane, but I have nothing to add."

Nod. Of course it wasn't satisfying. As long as the date of Mabel Smith's trial wouldn't land – circled in red – in her agenda then she wouldn't give up. People might have said that she was stubborn, she saw herself as a determined person. Just that.

"Have you brought the pictures I asked you?"

Without a word, Lisa slid a brown envelope on the table – moved nervously – and cast a guilty glance around.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay for too long. Guadalupe doesn't know I am here and she is waiting for me. We have to visit a couple of Bed & Breakfast. We are getting married in July."

"Oh."

Now that was a surprise and yet it made sense. It really did. Guadalupe and Lisa were probably one of the couples that made so much sense that she subconsciously saw them as a model. She wanted that too herself. With Maura. The quietness that seemed to emanate from them. Something unique.

Strong.

"Congratulations. I didn't know that you were engaged."

Lisa smiled – fully and lightly – for the first time since she had arrived. A sweet shade of pink slid on her cheeks and made her eyes glimmer.

"We weren't when in Punta Cana. I proposed on Monday. I guess it makes sense... Do you see what I mean? It wasn't planned, we weren't even thinking about it. I just... I just asked her to marry me. Out of the blue. Because it crossed my mind and everything got assembled. It... Clicked somehow... I love her so why not getting married?"

Fair point. All of a sudden, Jane thought about her mother and the party she had thrown at the Dirty Robber. How she had talked to Maura about a wedding. Did it make sense for them as well? Did she imagine herself making vows, buying a dress...

Wearing Maura's name.

Something must have happened – perhaps she got paler – because suddenly Lisa squinted her eyes and leaned over the table, worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I... Sorry. I was just thinking about a couple of things. Anyway... Congratulations, really. Go, now. There's no need to make Guadalupe wait like that. I will contact you soon if you're okay with it. And thank you again for the pictures. Hopefully that'll help."

Lisa nodded – stood up – and left some cash before passing the door, disappearing down the street as quietly as she had probably showed up. The ringing of a cell phone – hers – took Jane out of her weird daydreams.

"Yeah?"

"Wherever you are and since you didn't tell me that you were leaving the BPD to do whatever you... Needed to do – and no, I am not jealous nor anything – stop by your place to put on a dress. I take you to the opera. Be there at 8."

End of the phone call. Stunned, Jane looked at her cell as if Maura had just talked to her in Chinese. The opera? This had to be a joke.

Text message.

_This isn't a joke, Jane._

_8pm at the opera. _

_Be there on time._

_Maura_


	6. Right Time

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all your kind reviews!**_

**Chapter six – Right Time**

An eye on her computer, another one on the series of pictures borrowed from Lisa and hundreds of faces that she didn't know; details to study in the hope to find the element that would finally make a difference in the Mabel Smith Case. Mostly private viewings at the art dealer's gallery, perfect place if one wanted to make a deal yet passing unnoticed. Too many guests to see the slightest thing but on a picture where it got engraved – frozen – for the eternity.

Jo Friday jumped on her lap. The unexpected gesture took her back to reality. She scanned the room, sighed heavily. Quiet evening at her apartment. Working. A very classic scheme – pure routine – if she had to be honest yet something was missing. Or better said someone.

Guilty glance at Jo Friday.

"Yes, I miss her and so what? Isn't it normal to miss the person you love when she isn't around?" The words came out by themselves and took her aback. It hadn't been a month since she and Maura had crossed the lines of their friendship – such a tiny lapse of time in one's life – but she had embraced it with a disturbing easiness. It wasn't about 'her' anymore but about 'them'. The perspective of being in a relationship didn't scare her, on the contrary. She felt like assuming it. Openly, loudly.

_The thing is, Riz', it's becoming ridiculous. You've been staying at her place for most of the week and actually insisted on spending the evening alone here tonight. For work purposes. So don't even dare – you hear me, right? - don't even dare to complain. It's your choice then assume it. Also, stop talking like that to yourself. It's weird._

Slightly uncomfortable before her very own soliloquy, Jane took a deep breath and focused back on the series of pictures.

And... Fail.

Perhaps she had reached her limits for the night considering the mess on her coffee table and all the notes she had taken in order to establish a scheme of Mabel Smith's connections. Within a second, she disconnected herself from the art dealer's Facebook page and went on Google.

_Engagement rings_

Second guilty glance at Jo Friday.

Hesitation. "You think it's too early, don't you? The last thing I want is to scare her and we both know that's something I'm totally able to do." _Slow down on beer. You're talking to a dog. A dog._

Yet she couldn't help it. Since Lisa had told her about her engagement to Guadalupe, Jane had been thinking about nothing but that and if it had helped her survive the opera at first, it was now turning in an obsession that went on her nerves. What kind of person proposed after a three-week relation as a couple? What kind exactly apart from a freak? They hadn't even really talked about weddings yet. It was definitely not the right time for it.

And yet.

_This is the most famous ring of all time. Introduced by Charles Lewis Tiffany more than a century ago, its astonishing brilliance and superlative beauty made it the ultimate symbol of true love and first engagement ring as it is known today._

_Priced from $11,000._

Jane choked on her beer. $11,000? For a ring? Way more scared than if she had been facing pictures of a particularly bloody autopsy, she closed her laptop and stood up right away, grabbing Jo Friday's leash in the process.

"C'mon. We're off for a walk."

She needed fresh air to stop thinking about a thousand things that shouldn't be her priorities for the moment. Sure she couldn't push Maura aside – in a corner – and come back to her when they closed the case but a good detective had to be able to focus on an investigation when needed.

And right now, she couldn't do it properly.

…

"Who is Andrew?"

A sleep deprived Jane was not a nice Jane. Not at all. No matter her insomnia had been caused by the absence of a third party by her side in bed. She wanted to keep her autonomy in spite of her being in this relationship? Fine, then she didn't have to complain about the side-effects of such choices.

"Andrew Heart is an old college friend of mine."

Scoff. _Stop scoffing, dammit. She's being polite and civilized when you're just being an ass. I mean it, Riz'! _"I thought you didn't have friends."

Glass of wine in hand, Maura pursed her lips – shrugged – then nodded. "Fine. An acquaintance from college. He invited me to dinner next Friday. I told him that we gladly accepted the invitation."

"Why thank you for asking me before!" _And... You have upset her._ Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed her partner's hand apologetically. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. I... Ugh... I'm not in a good mood. I don't know why."

A bit disarmed, she cast a glance at the restaurant. Lunchtime. It was packed, noisy enough for them to be able to have an intimate talk without anyone overhearing it. Their favorite spot in the area, just another traditional place that offered Italian cuisine. Cheap, not bad. Perfect when you barely had an hour for your break.

"I don't like the way it is dragging you down, Jane."

"I don't like it either."

Maura smiled shyly and began to play with her napkin. "I wish I could help you."

"Then take me back to Punta Cana." Pause. "You're already helping us a lot more than what a medical examiner is supposed to. Some cases are just naturally slow. That's life. Too bad it has to happen for... For someone I consider as a friend."

She hadn't forgotten the Dominican Republic but day after day, all her memories were slowly fading away. People's faces, the heat of the sun on her skin. The smiles. That sentiment of joy that had been harshly replaced by a feeling a lot more ephemeral, hard to describe.

"I don't get why I don't manage to focus back on... You know, the whole thing. My mind isn't in Boston yet. It's not normal. Why can't I just turn the page and accept the fact we're back here? I mean you did and we both went through the same. It's... It's frustrating." But as Maura frowned – obviously worried – Jane stopped her immediately. "So Andrew, that is? Tell me more about him. I mean if he's not one of your exes, that is. Or else the jealous girlfriend I am won't like it."

Maura laughed lightly – shook her head – and didn't insist on Jane's discomfort. If the brunette didn't want to talk about it then nobody could force her. Not now, not like that. She needed time to open, to let go of everything and – maybe – seek for advices. Nobody could rush Jane Rizzoli into anything.

Nobody.

"He is gay, been happily married to Paul – a chemist - for the last three years. You can keep the jealous card for another time, obviously. Although you know what?" Shake of the head. Maura smiled. "How about you throw this card away and never show it again? I love you, Jane."

Sweet silence.

Maura grabbed her own collar and pulled on it to show a bit of skin. "See? No hives."

Picking up an olive, Jane laughed and shook her head before locking her eyes with her partner's. "Bad news, Maur'. You have decided to get involved in a relationship with a Rizzoli and... We Rizzoli... Are a lot more possessive than the average around here. So as much as I trust you, I am always ready to flag my red card if the situation goes borderline. Now that being said, you are quite the jealous type too."

Gasp. Jane smirked at her partner's reaction. She knew that Maura would somewhat take it bad. She already had when in Punta Cana.

"I am not!"

Eye roll. "Yes, you are. Have you already forgotten that tennis match and the way you tried to chop off Emma and Tara's heads just because they had the exquisite taste to find my abs fantastic?"

"It is completely different!"

"It is exactly the same." Jane smiled. She liked all of this, the childish teasing that was light enough to not be taken seriously yet still being rather entertaining. And Maura liked it too. She knew it.

"They were checking you out all the time. In front of me. Your wife. It is inadmissible!" Pause. Hazel eyes looking down guiltily. "Alright... I am a bit jealous and so what? I just don't like it when people... Do that. I love you. This kind of behavior makes me mad."

Smirk. Silence. Confused before her partner's reaction, Maura shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Soon, the smirk melted into a peaceful smile; one that made Jane's eyes glimmer of delight. Without any warning, she bent over the table and planted a soft kiss on Maura's lips before settling back on her seat.

"Because you're funny. That's why. I love you, Maura Isles."


	7. Building A Home

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews; suggestions more than appreciated (I take note and try to insert them one way or another)**_

**Chapter seven – Building A Home**

"The enemy's approaching... This outpost is way too close for a soldier like you! Go backwards, TJ! Go... Err... Behind that pole; second pillow on your left, the green one. There!"

"Your cookies are ready, Jane."

Frown. Discreet motion of the head towards TJ. Teeth clenched to make sure that the little boy would not overhear what she was about to say. "We are in the middle of an invasion, Maura."

Plate of cookies in hand, the honey blonde raised confused eyebrows and looked at the scene without understanding anything. "Who is invaded these sheet and the cushions you have piled up all around?"

Indignation. Second glance at TJ who was happily pulling on Coco Loco's tail. Surprisingly, the cat did not seem to be bothered by it.

"This is a fort, Maura. _Our_ fort. And the enemy is near."

The scientist bit into a cookie and repressed a laugh, crumbs escaping from her mouth in the process. "Oh come on, Jane! This isn't a fort! Your castramentation is completely off. And where are your caponiers, exactly?"

Jane blinked, desperately quiet before her partner's remark. How come Maura's comments still found a way to surprise her? After all these years...

"You know, Maura... If You weren't coming with these cookies I baked, I think you would be banned for life from our fort."

Amused, the medical examiner knelt down and passed the plate to Jane who eagerly grabbed a couple of cookies before handling one to TJ. The toddler's eyes grew wider as a grin played on his lips. He had grown up during their stay in Punta Cana. He was a big boy, now.

"I see. Does that mean I am the enemy you are chasing?"

Pout. Eyes squinted. Glad to see that Maura was finally giving in, Jane cast a glance at TJ and smiled at her nephew. Time to play.

"What do you think, Sergeant TJ? Is that Isles a friend or an enemy?"

Within a second, the little boy let go of his cookie and screamed of delight as he jumped on Maura to hug her tight; his giggles joyfully filling the living-room. Taken aback by the sudden gesture, the honey blonde lost her balance and fell backwards, bursting out laughing.

"What is going on, here?" Flowers in hand, Angela passed the door of the patio and frowned at the scene. Pause. She smiled, shook her head. "I see this babysitting is going quite well. Janie, stop eating these cookies. You'll never fit in your wedding dress."

Eye roll. And that was why she had avoided her mother until now. With the case going on, it had been rather easy but as soon as Lydia had offered her to spend the afternoon with TJ, she had known that – at some point – her mother would show up and make a couple of allusions to something she was not herself sure about.

It got the effect of a cold shower, ridiculously enough. Cookies in hand, she stood up and went to put the plate back down on the kitchen top.

"Wouldn't it be great if TJ had a cousin too?"

Awesome. Wedding and grandchildren within five minutes. Probably a record, here.

"Although if you could get married first, that would be nice."

And again. Was her mother on a roll or what? Pouring orange juice in a glass, Jane raised an eyebrow – rather unconvinced – and shrugged at the comment. It was not that she didn't want to talk about it but somehow, it made her feel uncomfortable. She hadn't forgotten her Google research nor the way that Tiffany ring had haunted her mind for a while after that. And now...

_The case. Think about the case. Don't lose yourself in anything else. You have a day off – fine, spend it with TJ and have fun – but don't lose yourself in anything else that would not be solved before the end of the day. Like a potential wedding. A freaking $11,000 engagement ring._

"What would a wedding change, exactly?" Leaned against the counter and sipping her fruit juice, she looked at Maura playing with TJ. They got along really well. Subconscious smile. _Way to focus on your case. Way to not lose yourself into any wedding talk. _

"Why it would be nice if, for once, I had a grandchild born from a marriage; from a legal union. It's not like you can't get married, besides. Why are my children allergic to marriage?"

And drama mode: activated.

Jane shook her head, rolled her eyes. "We aren't allergic to marriage, ma'. Yet I don't see what it will change if I had a child without tying the knot with Maura... The kid would still have two arms and a head."

"Unless the child is suffering from agenesis. It happens a lot more than what people think."

Jane made a face as Maura approached holding TJ in her arms. Of course, she would come up with a medical remark. Of course. But for once, the brunette decided to focus on her messy hair; her pink cheeks. In spite of what she kept on saying herself, Maura interacted well with children and managed to let go rather easily.

She would make a good mother. A bit quirky but nonetheless good.

Jane was sure of it.

"You have crumbs in your hair, Maur'."

Immediate reaction. Maura sat TJ in his chair and ran a hand through her blond curls before adjusting back her shirt. She might let go of things, it only lasted for a little while. At the end, she always came back to her own routine; her own reflexes. It wasn't her fault. She had been raised that way.

As if she were feeling Maura's latent guilt, Jane put a lock of blond hair behind her partner's ear and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. It was a nice day, the very last one before she went back to being on call; walking to crime scenes, working on a new case. Mabel Smith hadn't talked yet, the file was not closed. But still... Life went on, no matter what.

And every day that was passing by took her further and further from Punta Cana.

…

"I have a surprise for you."

Freshly out from the shower, Jane frowned but nonetheless followed Maura to her walk-in closet. TJ had left an hour earlier when Tommy had showed up to pick him up. It was getting late – she had to get up early the next day – and they still had to have dinner but obviously the medical examiner had other things in mind for the moment.

Proud smile. Glimmering eyes. Theatrical gesture as she motioned at an empty rod.

Jane blinked, uncertain how to interpret the whole thing. A thousand scenarios bumped into each other in her head and – a bit disarmed – she chose the one that seemed to make the most sense. "Why, Maura... You have finally managed to pick out a few clothes to give to a charity. I'm proud of you!"

Gasp. Scoff. Alright. Wrong choice of scenario. What had she just said? What had she just done? Her smile – a forced one – began to hurt on her lips. She was hungry. An argument was not something she wanted on the menu right now.

"I made room for your own clothes, Jane." Pause. Cold stare. "What were you insinuating exactly with the charity thing? Do you think I am unable to pick out clothes I could give out?"

Yes? No. No was definitely the answer she had to give if she wanted to avoid a tense evening. Yet she had not forgotten that evening spent in this exact closet with her mother and Maura as her partner had desperately tried to get rid of a few pairs of shoes.

"I just made room for you... I wanted... I wanted you to feel at home. This place is mine as much as it is yours." Shyly – twisting her hands nervously – Maura looked down at the floor and shrugged almost apologetically. Perhaps she had got carried away by their day spent with TJ. It had felt so great, so perfect. The exact idea she had always had of a family. "I mean err... You... You already used to leave... Clothes, here. But maybe... Maybe you will feel more comfortable with a whole... With a bit more room."

_And the truth is that I miss you too. I miss having you around all the time like at the Club Med. I miss it all. I wish you moved in with me – gosh I would even move in at your place if you preferred to – but... I will not dare to ask you. Not yet. I am not that brave to ask you if you want it too. Because I know I do. I want to build a home with you, Jane. I really do._


	8. Getting To Know

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews!**_

**Chapter eight – Getting To Know**

"We need a dozen of scalpels of 10... A new hammer wouldn't be a bad..."

The doors of the autopsy room flew open, bringing in a surge of life that took Maura and Susie aback, busy as they were writing down a list of supplies they needed to order. A brunette fury stormed in – rushed to the medical examiner – and planted a loud kiss on her cheek before running back to the doors with no explanation whatsoever.

"Wait, Jane!" Maura bit her lower lip, tried to restrain a smile yet not able to do much for the pink shade that had slid up her cheeks. They weren't alone. Susie was there, by her side. "Why... Why the kiss? What is happening?"

Excited like a child, the brunette turned around – halfway between the corridor and the autopsy room – and grinned. "We have a lead. Thanks to the pictures. We have a freaking lead! Gotta go!"

Back to the morgue silence. Back to the list of new supplies. Or so. Because as Maura turned around to look at her assistant, she came to face a very amused Susie who seemed to do her best to hide the smile that was insidiously growing on her lips.

"A hammer. We need a hammer."

Back to reality. The young woman nodded at Maura and wrote down – almost feverishly – the supply on the already rather long list.

_They have a lead. Fine, perfect. But what kind of lead? Male? Female? How old? Are they going to his or her place? Are they going to arrest him? Wait. No. They can't arrest him. Eventually interview him. Or her. It could be a woman. Why not, after all? Mabel Smith is a woman. The percentage of women involved in drug traffic cases has considerably increased these past few..._

"Dr. Isles?"

_Come on! Focus! Lieutenant Cavanaugh was right. Don't mix your professional and private lives when you are here. Or at least if you want to be efficient enough._

"Yes, Susie?"

The young assistant raised a perplexed eyebrow – frowned – and blinked before motioning at Maura's pocket hesitantly. Why was she blushing? What was happening?

"Your cell phone is ringing."

Oh. _See? Being efficient. And not lost in daydreams._

…

The touch was light, soft. Delicate. Fingertips brushing her shivering back in a ballet of abstract forms, a quiet caress of some sort. Sitting in bed, Jane kept on staring in front of her, rocked by Maura's hand traveling up and down her naked back.

"What are you thinking about?" A hand behind her head – casually laid on her back – Maura squinted her eyes at her partner and waited for an answer. In vain. _Don't panic. You know her. At times, she is just not in the mood to speak. _

But the silence – the way Jane was suddenly turning her back at her after they had made love – made her slightly apprehensive. Why was she taking her distance? Why now?

"Why do you work? You could live out of the Isles Foundation very easily. Why have you decided to... Actually work? Just to see how it was to be like _us_?"

Back in Maura's arms, under the blanket. But the frown on her face remained.

Katerina Pavlova. She had refused to talk without her lawyer's presence but still, she seemed to be the one to act as in the intermediary between Mabel Smith and the contract killers. A woman in her forties, WASP family. Wealthy. Very wealthy. And as much as Maura didn't really fit in the same category, she still belonged to the same social class.

Women who could live off their families' personal fortunes.

"Of course not!" Trying to ignore the way her heart beat fast – too fast – Maura planted a kiss on top of Jane's bare shoulder before tightening her embrace on her. People would have not imagined it – or at least she assumed so – but the brunette needed to be reassured. Comforted. A lot. Yet not in public obviously. Jane Rizzoli didn't show such things.

"Then why?"

"Because I have always wanted to be a medical doctor. I've always loved science." The question was taking her aback but since Jane seemed so eager to get an answer then Maura tried her best to bring a satisfying one. "My parents taught me from a young age how autonomy and independence were paramount in one's life... I don't imagine myself living simply out of a private income. I don't want to only be linked to my family's foundation. I am able to accomplish things by myself too."

Pause. Jane pouted. Fair enough. Absentmindedly, She began to play with Maura's blond curls, passing them between her long fingers, enjoying their smoothness. The gesture made her partner giggle.

"You did well, then. Because you're an excellent medical examiner. You're leading a brilliant career and you made yourself your own name somehow... Do you see what I mean?" Nod. "You didn't choose the easiest path. I like that."

Cuddling time: over. Jane passed on top of her partner – slid a leg between her lover's – and smiled at her. "You're the best person I've ever met, Maura Isles."

A grin lit up the honey blonde's features, echoed the blushing on her cheeks. She bit her lower lip and raised a mischievous eyebrow as her hands began to slide down Jane's sides suggestively. "You are such a seductress..."

Completely taken aback by the remark, Jane burst out laughing. Loudly. Openly. Now that was a first. Nobody had ever told her such thing. That she was nice, cute, funny. Yes, plenty of times.

But a seductress? Never.

"Why are you laughing?" Head tilted, big frown. Confused smile.

"I am everything but a seductress, Maura. Be honest. Please. I'm not a femme fatale, I'm not... Gosh, I am certainly not a seductress. Or if so then a very bad one only. I..." Jane made a face. "No, I am not." Brown gaze sliding down her partner's shoulder blade, soon followed by a path of kisses. "However, I am more than eager to learn from the b-... Argh!"

Excruciating pain. On her back. Thin claws digging into her skin. Thin claws she knew way too well. A wave of panic covered Maura's eyes as she only saw Jane land loudly on top of her, moaning in agony.

"What is it? What's happening, Jane?"

And then she saw it. Black fur climbing on top of her partner's back to make it to her head within a second before jumping on the bedside table and running away with the speed of the ones who know they have done something wrong.

Coco Loco.

"Are you okay? Jane. Stop moaning. Make a sentence, please."

Very slowly, the brunette rolled on her side but the smile that played on her lips contrasted with the obvious pain betrayed by her features.

"Alright. I will take that as a no. Let me see."

With all the care in the world, Maura pushed away her partner's black curls and observed the wounds. Red flesh, long scratches down to her mid-back.

"Lie down on your stomach. I am going to clean the cuts with disinfectant. The kit is in the bathroom. I will be right back." But for whatever reason, instead of getting up from her side, Maura decided to just pass over Jane. Not the wisest choice as she tripped over her partner in the process, her foot brushing the scratches in the process. "Oh I am so sorry. Really sorry."

Not really bothered by the fact she was completely naked, Maura trotted to the bathroom and pushed the door left open ajar. She grabbed a small basket but suddenly jumped of surprise as she noticed the cat hidden behind bath towels.

She pouted. "You are lucky enough that she loves you that much or else I would suggest you to hide better for at least a week or two... Maybe we should buy you a cat scratcher. What do you think?" But unlike with Jane, Coco Loco began to purr as Maura took him in her arms. "Oh so now you are playing the little innocent card? Really?"

"Maura! I'm dying!"

Eye roll. Jane surely knew how to sound like a drama queen. Gently, she put the kitten down on the floor and let him run away to his next victim.

_I like you too, Coco Loco. But please, stop disfiguring the most precious person I have in this world. Thank you._

"Maura!"

Kit in hand, the scientist made it back to the bedroom – finally put a shirt on – and settled next to her partner. She grabbed a cotton pad meticulously and poured some disinfectant on it.

"It is going to hurt."

Jane snapped her head up from the pillow and turned it around, frowning at Maura. "What do you mean, exactly? It's not what we usually say. You're supposed to say that it might hurt a little. That's how it works, you, beast."

Maura giggled then planted a comforting kiss on her partner's lips. "You are such a child, Jane. Don't be worried, I will be gentle... As I am with my patients."

"Hmm. They're all dead, Maura. How do you want them to complain?"


	9. 11,000

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for the reviews!**_

**Chapter nine - $11,000**

"Isn't it a bit early to celebrate the case? There is no trial date set so far."

Jane's death stare 1 – 0 Maura's question.

The honey blonde cleared her voice – moved nervously on her seat – and raised her glass in a gesture she hoped to be apologetic enough. "Cheers..." Timid attempt. _Think before speaking, Isles. _

Jane mimicked her gesture – as well as Korsak and Frost – before gulping down half of her beer. Mabel Smith had finally talked. Katerina Pavlova was facing charges she would have a hard time to defend no matter the efficiency of her attorney and finally it seemed like the case was coming to an end. Now all she could think about was Lisa. Only time would heal and perhaps – if she were lucky enough – would bring her back to the friendship they had started building in the Dominican Republic.

"The main suspects have been arrested and charged – we have enough elements for that – so we can celebrate the end of this case. Gloriously. With a beer or twelve."

The drug cartel hadn't been completely dismantled but the main leaders were now in jail. Hopefully, it was enough for everyone to be able to turn the page and focus on another case.

Smiling proudly, Jane sat further in the booth – bottle of beer in hand – but realized too late the kind of mistake she had just made. As her back made contact with the wood of the seat, she made a face – tried to repress a moan – and took a deep breath. Squeal. Three pairs of eyes squinted at her.

"What's happening?" Korsak frowned then looked at Maura for an explanation as the brunette remained quiet.

Grimacing through the pain, Jane rolled her eyes and straightened on her seat. "I got scratches on my back." Glare at Maura. "And it hurts like hell."

Giggles, from both Frost and Korsak. The older man smirked – took a sip of his beer – and shook his head at the medical examiner. "Why we didn't know that Dr. Isles was such a tigress."

Maura choked on her glass of wine, turning red as a brick. Unable to speak – coughing loudly – she cast a desperate look at Jane who seemed to be as mortified. Now that was embarrassing.

"Our cat scratched Jane's back. I certainly didn't do anything like that. My nails are short and... " The men burst out laughing. Was she really making it worse? "I... Coco Loco is a very young cat. We will buy him a scratcher. By the way, Sergeant Korsak, do you have a good address for such purchase?"

Jane: groan. Frost: giggles. Korsak: nod, trying desperately to sound serious. Yet as he didn't answer – laughter winning over the rest – Maura finished her glass and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me... I would have loved staying with you a bit longer but I have a few files to revise." Pause. Hand on her partner's shoulder. "Take a taxi if you drink more than a couple of glasses." _You aren't her mother, Isles. Stop sounding authoritative like that. _"I mean, that... Would reassure me." _Now you sound clingy._

No kiss. Not in front of everyone. The scratch allusion was enough for the night. After a polite nod to Frost and Korsak, Maura left the Dirty Robber and drove back home.

She was happy for Jane even if the trial would probably be tough to handle as well, just like the case in general. The Italian had been dragged down by it, a lot more than the usual. She needed a break, an opportunity to build back a self-confidence quietly damaged.

Home.

Shower. Feeding Bass and Coco Loco. Checking the mail. Glass of wine. Back to her desk before a pile of files. Why was she getting so many of them, lately? Way too much administrative work to her taste. Sigh. _Motivation, where have you gone?_

_..._

"Mauuuraaa! I love you, Mauuuraaa..."

The scream made her jump of surprise, swept away the concentration she had tried to stick to while reading autopsy reports and different kinds of requests. What was going on, now?

"What on Earth..." But she didn't have time to finish her question. Jane's voice rose – loud and off key – on a very improvised song.

"Mauuuraaa. You're the oooone."

Within three strides, the blonde rushed to the front door – opened it – and gasped as she came to face a rather drunk Jane. Surprised, the Italian made a step backwards; hand on her heart.

"Jeez, Maur'... Ya're looking like the... Wicked Witch of the West."

Pursed lips. "It is a green clay facial. It is 11.30pm, Jane. Not the best moment to sing on top of your lungs. Come in before the whole neighborhood call the police."

Giggles. Unsteady steps as Jane stepped inside. "I _am_ the police."

"Then the sober one." But unable to be mad at her partner, Maura smiled and shook her head. "You took a taxi, didn't you?" Nod. "Good."

Jacket down. On the floor. Squealing like a little girl, Jane approached the couch. On her tiptoes. Coco Loco was perched on top of it and seemed to be looking at her with great confusion.

"You little kitty... Kitty kitty kitty..."

"Be careful, Jane. He looks like he is ready to jump on you."

Of course, the brunette didn't pay attention to the advice and bent over to approach Coco Loco. _Why is he not reacting? He's dead or what? C'mon, Riz'. Show your cat skills!_

"KITTYYYYYY!" Scream, followed by a way more painful one as Coco Loco jumped on her arm, scared of her sudden loud voice.

"Stop shaking your arm like that! He is going to be sick and you scare him even more!"

But Jane didn't listen. Twice within five minutes. Way too much to Maura's tastes. "He won't let go! He won't let go! It hurts! It hurts!"

If her partner hadn't been in pain, the scientist would have probably found the scene entertaining. Jane kept on turning around – moving her arm with frenzy – while classical music played softly in the background. It was a rather borderline moment.

"Maura, help me! Help meeee!"

Eye roll. Loud sigh. Yet not being able to watch Jane in pain, the honey blonde obliged – forced her to stop moving – and delicately picked up a frightened Coco Loco into her arms.

"He is shaking, Jane. You have scared him to death."

The brunette pouted but suddenly aware of blood running down her forearm, she sat on top of the desk and grabbed a tissue to press it against the wounds. Mumbling. "Freaking $11,000 shit... Nope." Shake of the head. "Can't afford it soooo... Can't afford 'er." Shrug.

Her curiosity piqued, Maura squinted her eyes at her partner and went to sit on the couch. Coco Loco had finally stopped shaking and was now purring peacefully.

"What are you talking about?" Silence. More mumbling. "Go get a shower, I will brew some herbal tea if you want."

Pout. Sad pout. "Didn't want to scare him... Jumped on me twice within two days. He doesn't like me. Our son doesn't like me."

She had stopped slurring her words but the vapors of alcohol obviously still had some effect on her. The qualifying term stirred up a smile on Maura's lips. _Our son_. She might have been intoxicated, Jane had nonetheless let slip a very meaningful idea. And sweet.

Peaceful voice. Kind gaze. "Just don't yell when you are close to him. He can hear you. He passed his veterinary checkup with flamboyant colors."

"Flying. With flying colors."

Maura made a face – shrugged apologetically – before offering a pale smile. "Oops. Go get a shower. It is late..."

Jane nodded and began to walk towards the stairs; head down as if defeated.

"What do you need these $11,000 for?"

The question made her stop; a foot on the first step of the stairs, the other one still on the hardwood floor. _Find something to say, Riz'! C'mon..._

Before her silence, Maura insisted. "I can give them to you, if you want..."

Panic mode: on.

_What? Nope. You can't, Maura. You aren't supposed to buy your very own engagement ring, the one you don't know about. Nope. Impossible. _"It's... Err... It's nothing. I'm just... You know... It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Alright. But you know you can trust me, don't you?" Worried tone of voice.

Still turning her back at the honey blonde, Jane nodded; eyes staring intently at the floor. Perhaps she should have added something – or even smiled properly at Maura to reassure her – but instead and a bit disarmed, she climbed the stairs and headed to the bathroom to dissipate whatever was left of the numb feeling her glasses of beer had on her.

$11,000. It was a big amount. Almost four months of work. But Maura was worth a lot more, in the end. A lot more.

_Don't mess it up. If you really love her then don't mess it up. Be wise, for once. And analyze the situation under every single angle. You can seek for advice too. Not ma'. You know better than to do that. But... Korsak? Or Tommy. He's going to marry Lydia. Whatever you decide, make sure it'll make Maura smile. Get that right, Rizzoli._


	10. Memories Remain

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews; to the guest who posted a review for the first time: thanks a lot, I'm really happy to see you like the story and hope you'll keep on finding it entertaining!**_

**Chapter ten – Memories Remain**

The rain. Gray sky, heavy clouds. Pale light. It had never really bothered her until now but then many things had changed since they had come back from Punta Cana. Leaned against a window, Maura let a sigh pass her lips and raised an eyebrow; lost in her thoughts, hypnotized by the rain falling hard now.

Yes. Many things had changed since their Dominican Republic stay.

"Is everything alright? You look pensive."

Angela's soft voice pushed her to abandon her contemplation of the damp asphalt. Back to reality, and its noises. Its imperfections. She cast a brief glance at the Division One Cafe and nodded politely at the matriarch. Yet she didn't seem to reassure her mother's partner at all.

"Really? You know you can't lie, Maura." Pause. Looking at the counter to make sure there wasn't any customer waiting, Angela crossed her arms on her chest and sighed loudly. "Is it because of Jane? She has never been good at handling relationships, you know. Maybe I can talk to her and try to..."

Hand on Angela's forearm to make her stop. Vehement shaking of the head. _Put an end to it now, Isles. Or else you can say goodbye to your quiet documentary watching evening plans. Jane will not let such so-called family drama pass._

"Oh no! Jane hasn't done anything at all! I am just... Being slightly nostalgic. I am quite influenced by the weather. It is a gloomy day."

And three more corpses waiting for her downstairs. Yet for the first time in her life, she was not in a hurry to start the autopsies. As a matter of fact, she was even reluctant to the whole thing. And that for a reason she completely ignored. It had started when she had woken up. A strange feeling on her chest, on her mind. And as the day had passed by, it had got worse somehow.

"Ah! Missing the palm trees and the cocktails on the beach?"

Maura shrugged, looked at the floor as if intimidated. "Maybe a bit..."

A bit. A lot. What was the difference, anyway? She wouldn't go back there or at least not soon so she should stop daydreaming about it and focus back on job. She had responsibilities.

The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts couldn't afford a whole afternoon of thoughts on her last assignment in an exotic place. Yet she would give anything to see Lisa, Guadalupe, Miranda and Allyson again.

…

"Shit!"

The coconut escaped from under her arm and landed on her foot as she let go of her umbrella in the process. Pout. Growl. This was not a good day. First the rain – then this odd feeling that hadn't left her – and now this.

After having cut herself twice with a scalpel.

If she had not believed much into karma until now, Maura was certainly very close to finally change her mind on the matter.

Alright. One thing at a time. First: the soaked wet umbrella, under her arm. Anyway, she was soaked wet herself so that wouldn't change much. Second: the coconut. Third: not letting go of the files she was carrying in a bag. Fourth: doorknob.

Maura pursed her lips. That last mission seemed rather complicated. Without thinking it twice, she took a deep breath and rushed against the door. Loudly.

Once. Twice. And... The blonde took her run-up but just as her body was about to make full contact with the frame, the door flew open and she lost her balance; landing straight on Jane's couch.

"Why are you trying to destroy my door, Maura? Have you forgotten how to peacefully open one?"

This time, the scientist let go of the coconut consciously – sighed – and was about to reply when she realized the coffee table was gone. Frown. As a matter of fact, most of the furniture were gone or at least hidden under sheet and behind fake palm trees. She wasn't sitting on a couch but on a hammock.

Sand everywhere. A lot of sand.

Then as if she were discovering the place again little by little, Maura noticed the music. _Merengue_. Of course. Jane was not a _bachata_ lover. "What... What is all this?"

And the light. Lamps replaced by more candles she had ever seen. Candles standing way too close to the sheet to her own taste. Thankfully – or not – the smell of rum made her forget about the detail. Cocktail under her nose, Maura looked up and smiled as she came to face her partner's grin.

"This Coco Loco doesn't scratch. Oh and... Jo Friday? Come over here!"

Soft sound coming from the kitchen. The dog trotted happily towards her owner and stopped at her feet.

"Oh my God." Hand on her mouth, Maura looked from Jo Friday to Jane. Twice.

Vehement nod. "Yep! She is harboring the colors of the Dominican Republic!"

"You put on her the rainbow shirt we won, Jane. That is not the flag of the country."

Death glare. "These are still joyful colors so let's pretend, okay?" Pause. Nod. " Fine. Now take your shoes off to enjoy the sand – get a sip of your cocktail – and I'll be right back with the food."

Maura obliged yet suddenly realizing what her partner had just said. Dinner? Like in pizza or sushi? But the smell of spices and the slight mess on the kitchen counter made her eyes widen. "You cooked?"

Jane let a fork fall on the floor. "Why say it now if you prefer to get a delivery! I can cook, you know. I just... Don't do it very often. But I won't send you to the hospital with rice and chicken."

A smiling growing on her lips, Maura stood up and walked to the kitchen to plant a loud kiss on Jane's cheek. "Thank you. I had a... Tough day. So thank you."

And perhaps thank you to Angela as well. As much as she couldn't be sure for having spent the rest of the day at the morgue, Maura suspected that the matriarch had something to do with this Caribbean evening.

"Where did you find the sand?"

"I emptied the sandpit of Boston Common."

Gasp. Horrified expression. "Oh my God. You didn't..."

Jane stopped – stared at an invisible point in front of her for a few seconds – then when the required dose of patience found its way up to her head, she looked back at Maura and bit her lower lip. "Nope. That was a joke. Now go back to that hammock! And get into your underwear."

Eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't you think it's particularly hot in here? I have raised the temperature to make sure we could be wearing a bikini because what kind of Caribbean party doesn't include such dressing code? Let's say it's a homage to Miranda. I've never seen her wear pants."

The attention was sweet. Very sweet. Not complaining furthermore, Maura put her glass down on the kitchen top and undressed. Casually. As if it were the most common thing in the world. Which was for her. Of course. Jane should have known better. Her partner hadn't been very prude at the Club Med.

"I hope you are going to follow this dressing code, then. Because so far I see no bikini or underwear on you."

Lying in the hammock – cocktail in hand – Maura closed her eyes and let the music rock her. This was perfect. There was no sunset – no sailing regatta – and no rainbow shirt to win but if only for a night, she did have the feeling to be back to Punta Cana.

"Here's your _pollo con arroz_."

Within a second, the honey blonde stepped out of the hammock and joined her partner on the floor. "That looks delicious!"

"Why thank you for being surprised. I told you I can cook." Was it that hard to believe her? As a slight feeling of injustice crept to her head, Jane pouted and held out silverware to Maura. "Ask ma'! You will see... She just prefers me to stay out of the kitchen because... Well, because I was a bit too athletic as a child and she doesn't want me to go back to it."

Maura smirked and shook her head. "You are not wearing a bikini. I am extremely disappointed."

As much as they had obviously crossed the limits of nudity, Jane still didn't feel at ease with her body. Or at least not as Maura did. Not at all. Actually, her partner's freedom crushed the poor self-confidence she vaguely had when it came to her curves.

"I don't want to..."

"Why?" Astounded, the scientist frowned and put back her fork on the edge of her plate. "Don't tell me the scratches embarrass you... And you don't risk any infection with the sand, you don't have to worry about that."

"It's not that. I just... I'm not like you, Maura. I'm not... I don't go around naked like that."

Wrong choice of words obviously as Jane saw her partner's face turn livid. Swallowing hard – suddenly uncertain – the honey blonde blinked and began to breathe loudly. "You think I am an exhibitionist?"

"What? Gosh of course not! I'm just not that much at ease going around half-naked. That's it."

"You spent your whole time in a bikini at the Club... And... Jane, it is me. There is nobody else. Okay, there is Jo Friday but I doubt a dog will ever have an issue with your body. And neither should you... You are gorgeous!" Maura smiled – passed an arm around her partner's neck to drag her closer – and captured her lips in a long, suggestive kiss. "My little gorgeous chef!"

Jane made a face, raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Are you already drunk?"


	11. It Is Complicated

**_Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews and sorry for posting the chapter a bit late today!_  
**

**Chapter eleven – It Is Complicated**

"How can you be sure that, if I testify, I won't have to fear any threat afterward?"

Fair question and if she had to be honest, Jane could not be certain of that. She only hoped – strongly – that Lisa would never have to face such scenario. Nor Guadalupe for that matter.

"You are a witness among others. You weren't with Sm-... With Mabel anymore. You are just her ex... Your testimony is important but her sentence doesn't depend on you and you only. Trust me on that. Please."

The door flew open and a man entered. Jane got tense – stupid reflex, maybe – and only relaxed when she felt Lisa's hand on her forearm.

"Good morning, Antonio. How are you?"

The young man nodded timidly but didn't approach. Instead, he stopped by a painting – just by the door – and started observing it with attention.

"He's a regular... Always stops by on Friday, doesn't talk much."

Mug of coffee in hand, Jane turned back her attention to the art dealer and smiled politely. They could have met anywhere but she had wanted to see the gallery so she had showed up unannounced to give back the pictures that Lisa had nicely lent her a few days earlier. The room was rather small but bright – sun coming through floor-to-ceiling windows – and the street quiet enough.

Nice place. Friendly. It looked like Lisa. A lot.

"Are you available – you and Guadalupe – for a dinner one of these days? Maura and I would like to... To invite you. If you want to, of course. She has a nice house on Beacon Hill. My place is crappy so we were thinking about hers instead."

Half-true statement only but who cared? They had indeed discussed the possibility to invite them for dinner yet at no moment had they settled on a place. What for, anyway? Jane rolled her eyes. Maura would never accept to invite people to her one-bedroom apartment. She didn't even have a table.

"That would be nice, thank you. We would love to. Of course I need to ask Guadalupe as well but the truth is that she hasn't stopped talking about Punta Cana and the two of you. So maybe... Maybe we can do something like that."

Lisa's timid smile echoed Jane's hopeful one. Their relation was not perfect. A quiet fragility seemed to emanate from it, crying out loud that everything could fall down within a second.

Without any warning.

But still. Jane wanted to give it a chance. They didn't have a lot of friends. She didn't have many. Lisa was nice, Guadalupe as well. There was no way she would not do her best to save up what they had started building in the Dominican Republic.

"Perfect! You have my phone number, my address..." _And my workplace but let's not mention that one. It's not very subtle._"I'd love staying here to talk all day long but sadly I have to go back to work... Thank you very much for the pictures. See, they helped!"

Jane stood up – cast a glance at Antonio who had finally moved to another painting – and put down the mug on top of Lisa's desk. She still felt guilty. Awfully guilty.

…

"Fuck!"

Twenty minutes. How could she say to Maura – just twenty minutes before they were supposed to go to her friend's for dinner – that she had to cancel because Cavanaugh wanted her on a night shift? At the last minute. How could she? It was cruel.

The doors of the elevator opened way too soon to her taste. Reluctantly – biting her nails – she walked out of it and headed down the corridor in the direction of her partner's office.

End of the day. Friday night. Most of employees had left the morgue already. The place was silent, way too creepy.

Knock on the open door. Timidly, Jane poked her head inside then fully entered only to freeze as she came to face an all-smile Maura wearing a v-neck emerald dress. Knee-length. Perfect. She had done her hair; honey curls falling gracefully around her face. She looked ecstatic.

_Oh shit._

"Oh, you are in advance? Fantastic. That leaves me enough time to straighten your hair and don't dare to tell me no. Last time you did it yourself, you got a second-degree burn on your neck."

"Jo Friday made me trip over. That's why I got burnt. Gosh how come nobody believes me? It is how it happened. Really!"

And it was true. But everyone had made fun of her as she had tried to tell the whole story. Sigh. Pout. Back to reality. She had more complicated things to deal with right now like crushing down Maura's good mood.

"I have something to tell you... I..." Too coward to face her partner properly, Jane looked aside. "A red dress? Really? You want me to wear a red dress? And why do I have to wear a dress, anyway? I never signed for this. You had made it clear. It was a formal dinner. So if it is a formal dinner then why... Why I am supposed to wear this dress? Why?"

"Because I refuse you to go into your synthetic work clothes. Now please go change. We are wasting time, here." Silent lack of reaction from Jane. Heavy sigh from Maura. "Come on... Please, do it for me. You are important to me... And Andrew is... You know... He belongs to the upper social class. It is – you know I can't lie – a formal dinner but still, I don't want them to think I do agree with these awful pants and..."

"And what?" Clenched teeth. The more it went, the less Jane was sure that the last-minute night shift was such a bad idea.

Embarrassed, Maura twisted her hands and bit her lower lip before motioning vaguely to her partner's top with her head. "This yellow has to go."

Jane blinked. And then people said that Maura was the brave one in this relationship for having to do just fine with her grumpy mood? Really? With pleading eyes, the honey blonde trotted to her and bit her lips before locking her eyes with hers.

"It is the first time I am introducing you as my partner to someone gravitating in my family and... And my parents' friends' sphere... Please. Do it for me. They live in Brookline."

Maura's despair melted into an excitement that made her hazel eyes glimmer of an odd, unique light. Golden shades of elegance that Jane would have wanted nothing but to lose herself into. Irresistible. No matter how many night shifts she was supposed to accept.

She couldn't turn her down. She couldn't cancel their plans at the last minute. Not now. Not as Maura seemed to be so happy. It was just impossible.

_Oh fuck it. _"Alright. I will. But there is no way I leave by the main doors, on the first floor. If someone sees me in that... " Was that a low-cut or the back? "I will hear jokes until I retire."

If she didn't get fired before. What kind of consequences would she face if she did leave now instead of obeying her boss and staying for the night? She had never done that. On the contrary. During all these years, she had eagerly replaced colleagues and taken shifts that nobody wanted. She had no life by then. But now it was different. She was with Maura. She wanted, needed her own time off.

Grabbing the dress reluctantly, Jane realized that a pair of stilettos were waiting for them on the couch as well. "Where did you get these? They aren't mine."

"On line shopping. I got these for me. What do you think?"

Happily as ever, Maura showed her stilettos and smiled brightly. Genuinely.

"One day I will block any kind of Internet access to your computer. I mean how many pairs of shoes do you own? More than a local store. You have an addiction, Maura. A real one."

But the honey blonde quieted Jane with a light kiss on her lips – a stolen one – as her hand slid down suggestively down her partner's hip. Hoarse voice: on.

"Come on... Go change, now. Unless you want us to do it the hard way."

Jane giggled and with a falsely innocent gaze looked up at the ceiling. "Well you know... It might be... Rather tempting, actually. Yet only if you don't mind making it there a bit late."

"Is that a challenge?" Mischievous smile. Fingers unbuttoning Jane's pants. Rather effectively.

"The door isn't even closed, Maur'. This is not a good idea at all. Not at all. Not..." But as the blonde's lips made contact with her neck, Jane lost any notion of proper talk.


	12. Desperate Housewife

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews, if you have suggestions then don't hesitate and post them (I will see how I can insert them)**_

**Chapter twelve – Desperate Housewife**

9.45am

Only? Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. This could not be possible. The passing of time had to be there mocking at her and playing with her nerves. Why did the day have to go slow when all she wanted was it to speed up rather drastically? She had been laid off – temporarily – at 8.25am and she had had time to complain to her colleagues – go back to her place to pick up Jo Friday – then crash at Maura's because why not. And it was not even 10am now.

Two weeks. She had been laid-off for two weeks because she hadn't taken Friday's night shift as asked. Maura would be mad at her which was ironical since she had disobeyed Cavanaugh just to please the honey blonde in the first place. It was not her fault – well, not completely – if her partner had looked thrilled to introduce her to Andrew and his husband. Nice evening, besides.

Television: on. Surfing through channels mode: activated.

With Jo Friday on her lap and Coco Loco on her shoulder – since when cats imitated parrots? - she began to look for a program that would make her somewhat happy and would fill her day.

Hmm. Perhaps she should have called Maura before storming out of the BPD as she had done. Now that she retrospectively thought about it, she was pretty sure that her reaction hadn't been the most appropriate one. Yet how could she let her partner know? If the rumor hadn't made it to the morgue already. Now that was even worse. If Maura learned it from a third party, she would have to face one of the worst couple scenes in the whole history of human relationships.

"Alright, let's bake a cake. A gluten-free cake. It might slightly reduce her upcoming anger." _Hey, Riz', you do realize that you are talking to a dog, a cat and a tortoise, right?_

Cartoons on television, Jane dragged herself out of the couch and headed to the kitchen. She did feel guilty. Even more by the perspective of baking a cake. She couldn't buy Maura like that. But then she had been laid-off for the first time in her life so why not gorging herself on junk food for two weeks if only to make it sound sweeter?

She couldn't drink a beer at 10 in the morning.

Absentmindedly, she began to retrieve the ustensils – opening cabinets looking for ingredients while watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – and talking to her three acolytes who had followed her to the kitchen only to observe her with uncertainty.

If Maura would be mad then what was to say about her mother? Of course she had not left passing by the Division One Cafe, but had taken the elevator down to the parking lot directly instead.

There would be consequences. And not just her not being paid for the next two weeks.

"Love screws everyone, guys. Look at me. I did that for Maura and now I..."

Cat: checked. Dog: checked. Freaking African tortoise: not checked.

"Where the hell has Bass gone to?"

Her first reaction turned out to raise a suspicious eyebrow at Coco Loco before logic caught her back. A kitten could hardly get rid of a tortoise. Not like that. Not within a few seconds. Yet the three plates with exotic leaves had been left intact and Bass was nowhere to be seen.

It was not that the tortoise wasn't free to go anywhere in the house but the disappearance was quite suspicious. Bass was a slow one. It took him forever to cross the living-room so she should have been able to see him around.

"Uh oh."

That couldn't be good. First her being laid-off and now the tortoise went missing. Yep, Maura would definitely be mad at her when she came back home in the evening. Panic mode: activated.

Spatula in hand, Jane stepped into the living-room and took a deep breath.

Step one: secure the scene. Sigh. She couldn't use the yellow tape she had in her car for that. She had her limits. And yet... Step two: look for evidence. What kind of evidence? This was Maura's house, the place was as neat as the morgue. Step three: call the Chief Medical Examiner.

Step three: definitely out of the question.

Hand on her hip – the other running through her hair – Jane looked desperately around her. What was this day, exactly? A nightmare from which she would wake up soon? Biting her lower lip, she tried to focus on the best behavior to adopt yet not a single idea seemed to win over the other ones in her rather messy head. Ask Tommy for help? Ugh, of course not. Anyway, he was working. He could not come to the rescue.

Then what to do? Maura would have a heart attack if she happened to learn that Bass was missing. Disarmed, Jane walked back to the kitchen and looked down at Coco Loco and Jo Friday. They hadn't moved from their spot. If they had been men, she would have found them way too calm to not turn into the first suspects of the case.

Reluctantly and worried, she resumed the preparation of the cake. Perhaps Bass had moved faster than the usual. Why should she worry? There was no blood around. Nobody had died. Yet. _Jeez stop freaking out like that. The damn tortoise probably went on a walk to the patio or something._

Side glance at the door left open ajar. It was a sunny day, warm enough. As she had arrived, Jane had immediately opened to let the sun come in. Yes, it had to be that. Bass had gone sunbathing. Could tortoises do that? Frown. Pout.

She picked her cell phone from the kitchen island and was Google-ing what had to be the most stupid animal research ever when her screen turned black for a few seconds before Maura's name appeared on the screen as the device began to vibrate.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. As much as she wasn't calling for Bass, the real reason why the scientist was trying to reach her wasn't better at all. Maybe even worse? Jane made a face. Nah. Nothing was worse than Bass missing. Nothing at all.

_You're a good cop, Rizzoli. Trust your instinct. Don't answer that one. Nope. Don't do it. Don't press the green button or you will regret it. You know better than... Shit. _Too busy fighting with her thoughts, she had actually missed Maura's call. Was that better or worse? And where was Bass?

Most stressful day out of work ever.

Text message. Uh oh.

Reluctantly – as if afraid her cell phone might explode to her face, driven by her partner's anger – Jane made a face as she opened the missive.

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what have you done?_

_Maura_

Okay... That wasn't as bad as she had assumed. Although using her full name was not optimistic at all. _Hmm. Decisions, decisions. Perhaps you shouldn't ignore her for too long either. We never know. And it could make the whole Bass thing worse too. And what's that sound, exactly? There are works, outside?_

A stifled sound echoed with regularity near her yet she could hardly identify its source. Her curiosity piqued, Jane made a step backward and focused on it. It seemed to come... From the kitchen island? _You're getting crazy. Awesome. _She knelt down - feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole thing – and stared at the cabinet in front of her. It did come from there.

A snake? Unless... Carefully enough, she positioned herself on a side to make sure that whatever was in it wouldn't just jump on her and slowly opened the cabinet. Bass stepped out of it.

"What the hell?"

New cell phone vibration. Staring at the tortoise as if it was just coming back from Mars, Jane stood up and grabbed the electronic device.

_Answer me! What are you doing, exactly? And where are you?_

_Maura_

Snort.

_I was rescuing your tortoise from the kitchen cabinet._

_Jane_

A minute passed. Another one. The silence was becoming way too suspicious to her taste. After five minutes of no reply whatsoever, Jane resumed her baking. Maura might make a scene because she had been laid-off for not taking that night shift and running away to Brookline instead, she still would not try to kill her because Bass had reappeared.

That was still better than nothing.

Her phone vibrated. Ha!

Flour up to her mid-arms, she grabbed it and opened the message.

_The kitchen cabinet? Jane... Have you been drinking?_

_Maura_

Gasp. "What the..." Clenched teeth.

_Lunch at 1.30pm at Picco?_

_Jane_

By then she should have had enough time to actually bake that freaking cake. Look a the kitchen. And clean the mess.

_Perfect. Oh and... Jane? Don't set my house on fire, thank you._

_Maura_


	13. What Is Your Plan?

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews!**_

**Chapter thirteen – What Is Your Plan?**

She liked it – a lot – and could definitely picture Jane wearing it. _But... _Yes. And then came the 'but'. It was too soon. They hadn't talked about it. This was not the kind of decision one took on their own – in spite of what romantic comedies tended to show – because it was important. Way too important.

"She is ready."

Nod. Without a word, Maura stepped into the autopsy room and walked to the corpse. Twenty-eight-year-old woman, Caucasian. Healthy. Or at least in theory. _Heart sorrows never show. _With care – as if she were afraid to hurt her – Maura passed a hand on the mark left by the rope around the neck. She made a face. As much as she didn't like jumping to conclusions, she knew that the chances were high that it turned out to be a suicide. _What pushed you to do that? Who?_

"Where are her belongings?"

Susie Chang motioned at a table nearby. Everything had been put into place: the clothes, the shoes, the jewels. The x-rays she hadn't checked yet. Still silent, she approached the table and meticulously observed the different items. She liked taking her time. Not only was it necessary to understand who was lying before her but she saw in it a form of respect as well.

"Nice ring..."

"Err... Sure..." Susie Chang frowned, uncertain of what she was supposed to say. They rarely dared any comment on such details, especially with such enthusiasm.

Conscious of her slightly out-of-character remark, Maura smiled and swept the whole thing away with a gesture of the hand. "Never mind. It is just that... I have been looking at rings lately so I am focused on them a bit more than the usual." Her assistant nodded. "Anyway, let's start."

Rings. Engagement rings. Her search had started rather innocently after a not so satisfying shoes hunt on the web but it had now turned into a severe obsession that only managed to strengthen her latent doubts. A month and two weeks. They had been dating for a month and two weeks.

Proposing Jane – while they didn't even live together yet – was probably rushing into things. Their relation went rather well, even since they had come back to Boston. Of course, they had had to adapt – and still had to – if they wanted to make it work because Massachusetts had very little to do with the Club Med but they were not living it as a sacrifice. There weren't many compromises. It was going fine, just fine.

_Which is even more scaring._

"Is everything okay, Dr. Isles?"

The question took her out of her daydreams. X-rays in hand, Maura looked at Susie – blinked – and let a pale smile play on her lips. "Yes, it is."

_Not really. You are terrified. When it doesn't work out, you are in pain. When it does work out, you are frightened to death. Does that mean that you will never be able to relax and enjoy the whole thing?_

"Susie?" The assistant adjusted her glasses and squinted her eyes, waiting for the rest of the question. "Do you think that Jane will be able to take part in the pub quiz on Friday evening considering she has been temporarily laid-off?"

The lab vs the BPD. For once, it wouldn't happen on a softball field but at the Dirty Robber that had been privatized for the occasion. General knowledge questions? Maura had signed up immediately. Jane, not so much. The Italian had alluded to their competitive spirit being too strong for it.

But Maura had certainly not said her last word on it.

"Oh I am sure that nobody would be opposed to it."

Maura nodded. Perfect. Besides, it would make Jane go out a little which was not necessarily such a bad idea considering the amount of hours she spent on a couch watching television. Being laid-off didn't seem to encourage her to give into new projects. Sadly enough.

Somewhat reassured by Susie's reply, the medical examiner walked happily to the light box and finally started working.

…

Laundry. Jane cast a glance at the pile of clothes waiting on a chair and made a face. This was worse than any kind of administrative task. She would never complain again when Cavanaugh gave her files and reports to type or revise. Never ever. Without the slightest bit of enthusiasm, she began to grab shirts and pants before throwing them in the washing machine under the inquisitive and meaningful gaze of Coco Loco.

They had put posters everywhere in the neighborhood but nobody had called or come to get him back so far. The more it went, the more Jane knew that Coco Loco would probably stay with them.

And so what? Jo Friday somewhat got along with him, same for Bass although the tortoise was rather quiet and didn't express any kind of opinion most of the time. The cat had finally got tired of all that scratching on her arms and back which had pacified their relation as well. In a word and if people got to ask, Jane didn't mind keeping him forever. Well, at Maura's. Not that it made much difference. She spent her whole time there already to the point they had taken her plants to the Beacon Hill house to make sure they wouldn't die.

She had even had a look at real estate agencies to estimate her Back Bay apartment. Not that she had said that to anyone. No. It was a secret. Just like that painting frame she had broken in Maura's bedroom and replaced right away to make sure that her partner wouldn't have a chance to notice it. Accidents happened. Who would have assumed that her basketball wouldn't go and bounce in the right direction? The pile of magazines on the floor was to blame, anyway.

Not really paying attention to what she was doing, she grabbed another shirt and pulled on it strongly. A bag fell down on the floor in the process, producing an odd metallic sound. Her curiosity piqued, she went to retrieve the whole and couldn't help but smile as she saw it there, on the hardwood floor. The ring. The $15 ring Maura had lost. Their so-called wedding band.

Giggles, laughs as Jane remembered how offended her partner had been when she had found out that the jewel was so cheap. It had happened barely three weeks earlier yet it seemed like an eternity. Way too long ago to the brunette's taste.

"Is there anyone, here? Jane?"

She jumped of surprise. What time was it? What was Maura doing here so early? But before she had time to properly react, the honey blonde had stepped in the laundry room; a few files under the arm.

"Oh you are here. Why don't you reply when I call your name? I had forgotten a few..."

Jane turned around – on one knee – holding the ring between her fingers. Maura turned livid. What was going on exactly? Was she proposing her? Now? But how could Jane have guessed that she would come back home to pick up some medical files she had forgotten? Especially at this moment? She hadn't been waiting on the floor like that since forever, had she? And why the laundry room? That wasn't very romantic.

Suddenly aware of her position, Jane stood up and laughed. Forcefully. Complete fail. Maura was still staring at her as if she had lost her mind and danced an Irish jig.

Eye roll. Now that was quite a big – if not just huge – misunderstanding.

"This is not what you think..." Giggles. Maximum embarrassment. Hand running through unruly dark hair. "You will never believe me but I have just found back the... Hey, Maura... You're okay?"

Nod. _Say something, Isles. She thinks that you are having a seizure; no matter you don't present any of the symptoms for it. _"Yes." _Good. See? You can do it. _

"Okay..." Not really convinced, Jane nonetheless kept on talking. "This is your 'wedding band', the one you had lost. It was in your beach bag. I have just found it back."

"Oh." _You sound disappointed? Why do you sound disappointed? Don't sound disappointed. _"I see... I am not sure what we should do of it considering I refunded Lieutenant Cavanaugh already and that it has such a poor... Such a poor... You know..."

Jane giggled nervously. "Yeah. Sorry if I let you think that I was... You know... Of course, I was not! I'm not planning on marrying you!" _The hell? _"I mean not yet!" Yet was she really sure?

Maura nodded – forcing a smile – and sighed loudly. "Fine. And yes, of course... Of course." Yet was she really sure?

_See, Isles. She thinks it's too early so stop thinking about all this and go back to work. She doesn't want to marry you. End of the story._


	14. Whatever

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews, they are much appreciated**_

**Chapter fourteen – Whatever**

The sun woke her up. A warm – comforting – embrace on her face, sliding along her arm. Slowly, she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. It was early, the neighborhood was still quiet and she could hear the birds in the trees. Perfect. She had plenty of things to do before going to work. Arms stretched. Yawn.

Alright. Time to get up, now.

Blanket discarded – foot off the bed – and... Sudden arms clutched to her waist, preventing her from moving. Long – athletic – legs leaning heavily on hers. Head pressing against her back. She rolled her eyes yet smiled.

"Jane?" Growl she took as a 'yes'. "I want to get up."

Growl, again. Head moving up from Maura's back to her neck. Light kiss. "Well, you won't. You're mine so you'll stay here with me."

Another kiss. Hands traveling up her stomach to pass underneath her top and caress the skin there; up to her breasts. "Jane, I mean it." And yet.

Not so oblivious to her partner's touch, Maura took a deep breath and arched her back as Jane's lips brushed her jaw, sending a shiver down her spine. This wouldn't be an easy task. Not at all. "Hon'... I really have to get up. I have plenty of things to do before going to work."

"You don't start before 2pm... _Hon_'."

Jane's insistence on the last word made them both laugh. They rarely gave into such pet names. As a matter of fact, Maura herself had no idea why she had just used it in the first place. This wasn't them at all.

"It doesn't change anything to the fact I have to..." Gasp. Without any warning, Jane's left hand slid down her stomach and passed the elastic band of her pj's bottom, heading straight between her legs. Maura's amused smile melted into a grin as she finally gave in and leaned her head backwards.

Eyes closed. The sun now embracing her throat warmly.

She shook her head. "Whatever... Just don't stop, Jane." And good morning.

Jane's ministrations 1 - 0 Maura's will.

...

Procrastination was a complete foreign concept to her until things had changed with Jane. Without realizing it, she had said goodbye to schedules and plans. Way too much to her own taste but then how could she resist? And did she really have to as well? No, of course not.

Even now that they had finally left the bedroom for a late breakfast in the kitchen, Maura couldn't say that she was being very productive unless capturing her partner's lips every ten seconds for a kiss had a chance to be considered as it.

Quiet morning full of cuddles. She might get addicted to it if they didn't slow on the whole thing.

"At what times does Lydia drop off TJ here?" Maura bit into a cookie and moaned of delight. These were really good. Perhaps her partner was actually a good housewife.

Jane made a face. Couldn't they just keep on kissing instead? Hiding her discomfort behind a mug of coffee, she let her foot travel up Maura's ankle playfully. "At 1pm..."

But by her partner's face, she assumed that her answer was a bit short. Not what Maura had really been expecting in the first place. She couldn't blame Maura. Usually, Jane didn't stop talking about TJ. Her sudden silence probably didn't make more sense.

And yet.

After four days of suspension and strongly encouraged by her mother, Jane had called Lydia to offer some babysitting hours. And everything had gone fine, really. Until the day before when a woman at the park had assumed that TJ was hers and when she had said that he wasn't, the stranger had simply apologized adding that if she still wanted to become a mother, she could think about adoption.

In a word, she was too old to get pregnant. Well, not biologically – or at least not as far as she knew – but to people's eyes which wasn't any better in the end.

"You don't seem to be very enthusiastic."

Jane shrugged and avoided Maura's gaze that was now weighing heavily on her. "It's not that... I just... I need to get ready for court. I mean now we have a date for the Mabel Smith Case and I've been off doing nothing for too long already. I need to re-read the files and..."

"You know it by heart, Jane. There is no much for you to prepare. You are more than ready for it."

True enough. _Wrong lie, Rizzoli. _Yet she couldn't say anything. They were already unable to properly talk about a potential wedding so maternity – and parenthood – sounded even more like a complete impossibility. A topic banned from their couple. Especially since she had herself never really alluded to any pregnancy desire. On the contrary.

Even until that day... If that woman hadn't made such remark, life would have gone on as it always did. _Shit!_

"What's going on, Jane?"

And of course for once, Maura trusted her instinct. Grand.

Mug of tea discarded on the counter top. Worried, Maura locked her eyes with Jane's and grabbed her hands to hold them tightly. "Is it because you have been suspended? You know what I think about it – and how you should have told me on Friday that Lieutenant Canavaugh had asked you to stay – but... It is okay. I am not mad at you. Take these two weeks as a great opportunity to do something you can't usually do because you lack time for it... Sport... Any project!"

Like a pregnancy? _Oh stop it already, Rizzoli! Nobody in this room wants a child, okay? Nobody! Besides, it takes a bit more than fifteen days for this kind of things._

Because it was true. She didn't want a child. She didn't see herself raising a child. No. All she wanted was to spend her time with Maura and... And that was it. Trying to reassure her partner, she offered the honey blonde a timid smile.

Forced laugh.

Yep. At times she really sucked when it came to cheer up the whole crowd.

"Then maybe this basketball thing..."

Maura pursed her lips and let go of Jane's hands immediately. Visibly annoyed, she grabbed back her mug of tea and took a long sip as a heavy silence began to float around. The romantic mood was off. Officially. Definitely.

"We already talked about that, Jane. You won't play basketball in my patio because you would crush the plants and the flowers. This isn't the right place for such activity. Yoga, eventually. End of the conversation."

The Italian raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Oh we really had a talk about it? It sounded more like a monologue, to me." _Uh oh. Don't do that, Rizzoli. Red alert. _

"Indeed. You were way too stubborn to even listen to what I had to say on the matter."

_Don't give into it, Riz'. Nope. You know what it means. You know it too well. _Scoff. "Excuse me?" Knowing better than to listen to her inner voice, Jane threw herself into the argument. Fully. Freely. If only because it was a nice game of teasing.

Sadly, Maura took it very differently. "Yes. You are stubborn. Adorable but nonetheless stubborn. Now go take a shower. It is almost noon. Don't forget the shopping list when you go to the supermarket too. You want to cook for Lisa and Guadalupe, perfect. But then make sure you have all the ingredients here. Also I..."

Jane blinked. What was going on here, exactly? She wasn't dating her mother, dammit. She was almost forty years old, nobody told her what to do nor when. And yet that was exactly what Maura was doing. On a roll, the scientist kept on enumerating things to do. Domestic chores. _Domestic chores? You are not a housemaid, Riz'!_

Feeling somewhat rebel, the brunette stood up – left her mug on the counter without cleaning it which made her sign in for an upcoming twenty-minute cold treatment at least – and walked to the door, grabbing Jo Friday's leash in the process.

"I'm off. To walk the dog. Without having taken a shower. Jo, c'mon!"

Jo Friday happily trotted to her owner and within a second, they had both left. Still up on a stool – a smirk playing on her lips – Maura waited; an eye on the door.

One. Two. Three.

As expected, the door flew opened and – chin up in defiance – Jane came in then shrugged. "It's not as hot as I had assumed so I'll go put pants on."

Maura frowned - repressed a laugh - then shook her head. For some reason, she was certain that even if Boston had been having a heatwave, Jane would not go out to walk her dog wearing nothing but a shirt and boxer shorts.

Whisper. "Whatever..."

"I heard you, Maura!"


	15. You Are Not Them

_**Author's note: thanks a lot for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter fifteen – You Are Not Them**

"Shit!"

Saucepan cacophony accompanied by endless swearing coming straight from the kitchen. Sitting on the couch, Maura made a face and dared a careful glance at Jane. By 6.30pm, she had snooped here and there to steal a slice of bread – to pick an olive – and pour herself a glass of Merlot. By 7pm, she had been officially kicked out of the kitchen for public order offense as she had showed up wrapped up in her bath towel for a kiss.

7.45pm – she was dressed and ready, sipping another glass of wine in the living-room; not daring to approach the Rizzoli mess in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

Rhetorical question. By the inflection of Jane's swearing and the noise covering now the zen music, it was obvious that the Italian was having a tough time out there.

"I'm fine!" Cold reply. Pause. _Brace yourself. _"My shirt isn't, though." Guiltily, Jane turned around and made a face as she pointed at her white top now covered with tomato sauce.

"Oh my God!" Maura rushed to the kitchen – abandoned her glass on top of the counter – and had a closer look at the disaster. "You must have scalded yourself!"

"I'm fine. However I now need to change. They should be here anytime." Sigh. "I know I had said that I'd be the one in charge but... Do you mind keeping an eye on whatever is left of the sauce while I go and put on another shirt?"

"Of course no. Go change." Maura offered a comforting smile followed by a light kiss on her cheek, her fingers caressing Jane's jaw in the process. "Feel free to put on another pair of pants as well."

Frown, brief check-up. "These aren't strained."

"I know. But I highly dislike them."

…

"You have a very nice house, Maura."

The honey blonde smiled brightly – openly – as her eyes glimmered with delight. She had rarely been as happy as she was now. Guadalupe and Lisa were finally here and she had missed them a lot more than what she had assumed in the first place. Sure there was no lagoon – no palm tree shadows nor people coming and going in bikini – but the four of them were reunited. At last.

"So how are the wedding preparations going?" Jane blushed, feeling the heat rush up her cheeks as everyone turned towards her. Starting with Maura. She hadn't even told her about it. _You really want to talk about weddings? Really? While you can't even decide on buying that freaking ring yourself for Maura. Perfect. Assume. Enjoy._

"We might have found the place for the reception and it is still available for our wedding date so we should take a decision very soon, now."

"Congratulations." _You should try to talk even lower, Isles. _"So you... You..." _And now you stutter. They are really going to start thinking that you have a slight issue. _"How about the honeymoon?" Not the best of choices if she took in consideration her very own background. Way too close to the whole lie she and Jane had had to use when in Punta Cana.

Glass of champagne in hand, Lisa shrugged and exchanged a knowing look with Guadalupe. "Probably The Fiji Islands. We are looking for something exotic and relaxing, far from the daily stress of Boston... Some quiet place."

The evening went smoothly, perfectly if Maura dared to say. The dinner prepared by Jane turned out to be excellent and little by little everyone relaxed, forgetting their delicate past. They certainly were on the right path. Only time would make it easier, more natural. They laughed, looked at the website of the Club Med to go through the pictures of their stay. It was nice to get along with people outside the BPD. As much as they liked their colleagues and considered some as family, there was something refreshing in the idea of spending time with people who didn't share the same weight brought by an impressive amount of crime scenes, heartbreaking trials and emotionally tough situations. With Lisa and Guadalupe, life seemed to sweeten. If only a bit.

It was soothing.

A few hours later - long after Lisa and Guadalupe had left - Maura turned the lights off and stepped out of the bathroom. Jane was already in bed, playing with Coco Loco while Jo Friday slept on her lap.

"How many times did I say no pet on this bed? You are somewhat allergic. I don't want you to spend the whole night sneezing in my neck."

"I won't..." And sneeze. Looking up at her partner, Jane bit her lower lip and shrugged apologetically. Her allergies had done better since she had got Jo Friday but with two pets around now, it was getting slightly more complicated to handle. "Give me meds, then."

Maura slipped in bed and cuddled against Jane; her foot caressing soothingly the brunette's ankle in the process. She approached a hand from Coco Loco and began to caress him. The kitten settled on the space between their respective pillows and purred.

"I am glad that it went well." Not daring to look up at Jane, Maura remained focused on Coco Loco. She had been apprehensive about the dinner – slightly – but she was now glad to see that perhaps Lisa and Guadalupe were now ready to turn the page. "I like them a lot, you know. I really do."

The comment wasn't surprising in itself yet so far, Jane had been the one expressing her feelings more openly about the whole thing. It was the first time Maura put words on it as well and – somehow- let her partner understand that she was suffering from the Santo Domingo fiasco as well.

Feeling vulnerability pierce through her partner's words, Jane ran a hand through Maura's blond curls and planted a long – tender – kiss on top of her head.

"It is just that... I have never had a lot of friends." Her voice broke. _Don't cry now, Isles. Why would you do that? You have just spent a very nice evening, you should be enjoying it instead of losing yourself to what-ifs. _

"What do you think about their wedding?" Jane swallowed hard. Why on Earth had she asked such a thing? Panicked, she desperately tried to find something to add. In vain.

"What do you mean?"

_Well done, Riz'. _Her curiosity piqued, Maura leaned up on her elbows and locked her eyes with Jane's dark ones. She seemed confused. Anxious too.

"I mean..." _What do I mean? _Playing with the blanket – sweeping away invisible crunches from it – Jane frowned and pursed her lips. "What do you think about marriage? Do you think it's indispensable or that a couple can live without ever giving into it?"

That was anything but subtle. But then Jane was not much into being subtle. She went straight to the point. Somehow. Vaguely. At times. If she found the courage to do so.

"Why of course it isn't an obligation. People should get married if they feel like to, not because they would have to. It is merely an administrative formality."

"Merely?"

By the mock of horror on Jane's face, Maura realized that – perhaps – she hadn't chosen the right word. But then what was she supposed to say?

Obviously her partner didn't want to get married and was now trying to let her understand that it would never happen for them so the least she could do was reassuring her; telling her that it would not change much in the end. She loved her; no matter she didn't have a wedding band on her finger.

"Well, it is also symbolical but just because you are married doesn't mean that your couple will work out better than the ones who chose to not get married."

_Alright, Riz'. Thank God you haven't bought this ring because she's obviously not in the whole wedding thing. See? Lisa and Guadalupe are – it freaking makes sense when you see them and they never doubted about it when you aren't that sure yourself – so stop it now. Stop it. Who cares about getting married? It's fine, you still can live happily. With ma' taking it bad and being over dramatic._

"Yes. I think you're right."

An awkward silence fell over the room, emphasizing the cacophony of their inner thoughts; a strange feeling to have rushed into fantasies. Guilt.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Change of topic. Perfect. No transition but Maura still liked it. A bit easy and so what?

"I have no idea... I really hate being suspended. This isn't fun at all. Nope. The highlight of my day is when Frost is available for a Skype session and when you come back home. I'm just not made for this life at all."

Moving with fluidity to pass on top of Jane – pushing Jo Friday to leave in the process – Maura bent over and locked her eyes with her partner's as a sweet smile lit up her features. "You are a very good cook, though. I am getting used to coming back home to see the dinner ready and the table set."

"And a clean house. You forgot the clean house part."

Maura wrinkled her nose and giggled. "No, not really. You are a very messy person, Jane. Let's face it."


	16. That Clumsy Little Couple

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews!**_

**Chapter sixteen – That Clumsy Little Couple**

"Alright. What's going on?"

Jane frowned – pretending to not understand what her mother was talking about – and took a sip of her beer to hide herself and her doubts behind it.

"Nothing."

One, two, three. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Humiliation at its best. The whole room turned around to look at their table. _Fantastic. There is not a single person in this restaurant who now ignores your middle name. Congrats, you have just reached that whole new level on the Rizzoli Humiliation Scale._

Teeth clenched, Jane bent over the table and motioned at her mother to stop it immediately. A bit late but perhaps it would come in handy for the next comment that the matriarch would come up with.

Angela smirked but the lightness of her attitude melted suddenly into apprehension. Jane frowned, a bit taken aback by it. She had accepted the lunch invitation reluctantly but had remembered that she had not spent a single moment with her mother since she had come back from Punta Cana. Truth to be told, she had avoided it. Because she knew way too well what they would talk about once she'd have said yes and she wasn't ready for it.

"What have you done again? You have been bossy with Maura, haven't you? This always caused you to lose many friends, you know."

"What? I am not bossy! Maura is. I mean, she doesn't stop telling me how to dress and when to do the laundry and blah blah blah."

Angela shrugged, visibly amused. "She simply replaced me. You have always needed someone to tell you what to properly do, Jane. Her clothing advices can't do harm." Disapproving look. "Really. And since you got suspended, it is only fair that you are now in charge of the chores."

Jane made a face, unsure if she was supposed to be embarrassed by the fact her mother thought she had no clothing style whatsoever – which was somewhat true – or by the Freudian meaning of seeing in Maura a second mother. With whom she had sex.

Wrong. Utterly wrong.

"I am certainly not looking at that in my... In a partner." Was she? The remark had taken her aback to say the least.

Angela rolled her eyes, barely hid a smirk. "Yes, you are. But it is all fine. Maura does good to you... Maybe you don't realize it but we all do. So now tell me what's wrong, exactly."

That was it. She wasn't hungry anymore. Why had she accepted this lunch? It was obvious that their conversation would take this direction and she hated it. She had always hated it. Looking at what was left of her chocolate cake, Jane put down her spoon and shrugged. The words were there – on her lips – but a stupid pride prevented her from letting them come out properly.

She blinked, swallowed hard. Locked panicked eyes with her mother's patient ones. "She doesn't want to get married."

For long seconds, Angela remained quiet and still. Way too still to Jane's taste. Such a lack of reaction was not the Rizzoli signature at all. Finally – and after what seemed like an eternity – the matriarch's features lightened up. She burst out laughing. Loudly. Uncontrollably.

"Of course she does! She spends most of her time looking at engagement rings on the web!"

Jane frowned. As much as she neither stalked Maura nor anything like that, she hadn't noticed such activity. At absolutely no moment.

"How do you know that?" Fair question. She hadn't spent a single evening at her own place since she had been suspended so she did know that her mother hadn't given into girls talk with Maura. Unless both had developed the habit of having lunch together at the BPD. _Gosh. Your mother is your future wife – no, scratch that – partner's new best friend. Now you might need to sign in for therapy._

"She might have forgotten her tablet at the cafe the other day... Just in case you were wondering, she is into white gold; not platinum."

Silence. What could she say, anyway?

Angela grinned. A ten on the happiness scale. Barely able to contain her excitement, she grabbed her daughter's hands then locked her eyes into dark ones. "You make me very proud, Janie. I am glad to see that – unlike your brothers – you are thinking about getting married."

Jane forced a smile. She wasn't sure that the news had entirely reassured her but at least her mother hadn't been too inquisitive about the relation in itself. Which was what she dreaded the most in the end.

"I do have a question, though."

Uh oh. Why was Angela suddenly looking nervous? What did she have in mind?

"Yes...?"

"Have you..." Playing with her napkin, Angela seemed to obviously hesitate. A discreet shade of pink had rushed up her cheeks. She was blushing. "Is Maura the..." Eye roll. "Have you dated other women before? I know you don't like talking about your private life and believe me, I have nothing against your relationship right now but I... I am just curious."

And that was what she had feared. "No. She isn't the first one." The whisper slid on her lips with guilt; not because she had dated other women but because she had hidden it.

"Why did you not tell me about it?"

There was no anger in Angela's voice. Only regret and pain; the ones one feels when realizing they are not trusted. Jane felt bad. She had never wanted to inflict pain to anyone.

…

"You aren't fine, are you?" Leaned against the kitchen counter – glass of wine in hand – Maura bit her lips and looked at Jane; worried. She had just come back home from an exhausting day but the report – even if rather brief – she was making now got no reaction whatsoever from her partner. _You are not being very nice, Isles. She has been suspended and hates it. Talking about work only rubs the knife in._

Shoes off. Barefoot, the honey blonde crossed the living-room and settled in Jane's back on the floor. Why did the Italian like so much sitting on the floor? Without cushions, besides? Keeping her thoughts for herself, Maura pushed away her partner's hair and planted a kiss on her nape before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. She rested her chin on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry."

"I want you to marry me. I want us to get married."

Jane's whisper floated heavily in the air – gaining strength and sense – as both women remained quiet and still. Very slowly, Maura opened her eyes and tried to calm down her heartbeats. Focused on the shelves right in front of her.

"You want to marry me?" Shaking voice. Shaking hands. Shaking body.

Jane turned around – not breaking their embrace – and faced her partner properly. She was definitely intimidated. For the first time in a long while. But Maura's reaction reassured her. Somehow. Because she looked as terrified as she was.

"Yes... I'm sorry." _Now that's one strange proposal, Rizzoli. _"I don't have a ring. It's not even fucking romantic and I am even swearing but... Yes. I want to marry you. Maybe it's kitsch and out of date, that's still what I want to. With you."

Silence. What was it that everyone remained silent with her, today? Anxious, Jane grabbed Maura's hands and held them together tightly.

If her heart race kept on speeding up, the organ might end up exploding.

"I thought you weren't into marriage. I thought you didn't want to marry me." And tears. Of course. If there was one person who had to burst into cries in such occasion, it had to be Maura.

"I thought _you_ didn't want to." And then she was supposed to be a detective. Her instinct didn't work out much outside the BPD. Sad to see. "So do I take these tears as a yes?"

_Breathe. You are hyperventilating. _Maura nodded timidly, still unsure whether it wasn't just an old trick of her mind. Then the doubts, boiling in her lower stomach. "Are you sure this is what you want? I am not... I am not perfect. I know I am annoying and awkward and... You don't have to feel obliged."

This time Jane giggled. It was definitely the strangest proposal ever. With a brand new self-confidence, she nodded vehemently.

"I do. And since I'm not easy to handle either then it should balance the whole thing. Let's just be that clumsy little married couple. Please."


	17. Mrs and Mrs

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews (I'm running late so I'll reply to each of them personally later)**_

**Chapter seventeen – Mrs and Mrs**

It was hot. Too hot. The smells rose from the ground and asphyxiated the air. Putrefaction, flies. The kind of crime scenes nobody liked. Not even Maura. Standing back up on her feet, the blonde turned her head around and exchanged a silent glance with Cavanaugh. They both knew what this meant.

They both knew and disliked it.

"This is how the mafia works. Heads fall but are immediately replaced."

Cavanaugh nodded and sighed loudly. They both knew who should have been there, because she had worked on the case and knew it by heart. Frost and Korsak did a good job but Jane had spent such an impressive amount of hours on Mabel Smith's connections that she had almost become an expert on the matter. Even the media said so now that the case had made it to the spotlight.

Jane was linked to it. No matter what.

"She will be back in three days anyway." Cavanaugh's voice sounded almost apologetic. After all, he had taken the decision to suspend Jane. He was – somehow – the one to blame for her absence.

Maura took her latex gloves off and signed the papers to officially allow her team to take the corpse to the morgue. A fly approached her face. Annoyed, she tried to push it away and made a step backward.

"I have no issue with her suspension. She disobeyed you. Hopefully next time she would know better than to do such a thing."

She bit the inside of her cheek. She had got mad – to an extent – when Jane had revealed the exact reason of her suspension but at the same time, the scientist had had to recognize the sweetness of it. Jane hadn't wanted to disappoint her. She could count on the fingers of one hand the people who had ever done that for her.

"How is she doing?"

Back to the yellow tape, still far enough from the journalists. Maura cast a glance at them and shrugged at Cavanaugh's question.

"Fine... A bit bored, maybe. She is looking forward to coming back, actually."

Absentmindedly, she passed her right hand over her wedding ring finger and let the ghost of a shy smile play on her lips. They hadn't talked about their engagement to anyone. Not yet. Perhaps buying rings first seemed more logical too if she had to be honest. Yet she had a hard time hiding her joy. For the first time in a long while, Maura felt complete. Serene.

It might have sounded stupid but she now had the feeling that their relationship was less blurry. They had reached another stage. A very important one.

…

"Hello..."

Maura leaned over Jane – captured her lips – and let her hands slide on her partner's arms until they reached her stomach, warm from the sun. Smile against smile. Giggles.

"You have put on monoi oil?"

"Hmm..." Jane nodded and kissed back the blonde, enjoying the curtain of curls suddenly cutting her from the rest of the world. "It's hot and sunny so why not put back on my Punta Cana gear?"

That was it. As Maura began to trace a path of kisses down her partner's neck, the reminiscence of their Dominican stay invaded her without any warning. She closed her eyes, let her hands wander on Jane's body.

The temperatures were high. There was not a single cloud in the sky. A ribbon of blue. The exact same one as in Punta Cana.

Her caresses became bolder, her kisses more suggestive. She was about to finally face Jane and pass on top of her on the deckchair when the brunette wrinkled her nose and stopped her. "You smell of dead people, Maura."

The scientist burst out laughing but far from being upset, she finally passed a leg over her partner's body and straddled her before leaning over to capture her lips in another kiss.

"I love you." Her murmur died against Jane's smile. She swallowed hard. Her heart was beating fast, a constant – strong – feeling kept on passing through her lower stomach as soon as she locked her eyes with her partner's. As soon as she touched her. _This is love, Isles. You are in love._

Jane's hand slid on her nape to pull her towards her for a kiss. A long, deep one. Bold.

"I just wish we... Oh God."

Within a second, Maura jumped off Jane and stood up – adjusting back her top – as Cavanaugh and Angela stared at them with embarrassment. Mortified, Jane grabbed a sarong abandoned nearby and covered her body before sitting up. Bad idea. Her bikini top fell down under the effect of gravity.

When had Maura had time to unclasp it? Without her even noticing it? Good thing she had picked up the sarong before moving properly.

Silence. Was everyone mortified that not a single one dared to speak nor move? As if the situation were not singular enough, Bass passed the door of the patio carrying a sleeping Coco Loco on his shell. Not very troubled by the scene, Jo Friday trotted next to them before heading to Jane to settle at her feet.

"You have a cat, now?"

Desperate attempt to sound casual from Cavanaugh but somehow, Jane couldn't but thank him. If only implicitly. Clearing her voice, she sat further on the deckchair and crossed her legs. Not so casually.

"Yes we... We found him here in the patio, as a matter of fact."

"He ever escaped from his owners' house or was abandoned." Nervous, Maura began to play with the hem of her blouse and froze as she realized it was unbuttoned. Had she really been standing like that in front of Angela and Cavanaugh for the past five minutes? "I think I... I will go and have a shower."

Best way to escape from such a scene. Within a second, Maura disappeared inside, leaving a baffled Jane behind.

_Wow. Now this is low, Maur'. Leaving me alone to deal with this whole shit when you started it with the whole kissing and such. Alright... You can do it, Riz'. No panic. Just remain casual. Smile. _

"How... How are things going at the BPD?" Yep. Casual talk. _It's not like you're sitting on a deckchair covered by a sarong, bra-less. Nope. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all. _

Just as troubled as Jane was, Cavanaugh nodded – looked at the floor – and cleared his voice for what had to be the hundredth time. "It's err... It's going fine. I..." The man turned to Angela and motioned at the guesthouse. "I will wait for you inside."

Jane frowned. Why was her mother staying there with her? Losing her bikini top wasn't enough? She really had to endure a face-to-face as well? But before she even had a chance to roll her eyes, Angela had approached her and was now looking at her intensely. As if trying to read her mind.

"As long as the name Rizzoli-Isles doesn't appear on your ID, keep this for the bedroom, Janie. I don't know how that Club Med worked in Punta Cana but here you aren't supposed to do that in front of everyone, in public places."

"This is Maura's patio. It is a private area."

"That I cross every day!"

Jane opened her mouth to reply but decided to remain quiet. Last-minute choice she hoped wise. The fight was vain. She knew it. And if she wanted it to end as soon as possible then it was better not to give any fuel to her mother's arguments.

"Rizzoli-Isles... It sounds pretty besides."

Angela's remark – enthusiastic at its best – echoed in Jane's head. She had been thinking about it all day long. Since she had proposed, everything had sped up in her head and she had now a thousand scenarios to dream about. The wedding – the rings – what she and Maura would wear.

_You're such a girl, Rizzoli. Don't rush into anything. Buy the rings first, then make it official. One thing at a time. And the time right now is about remaining quiet over it. Period._

"What are you waiting for to propose her? I told you yesterday at lunch that she wanted to marry you. Don't wait for too long, Jane. Or you could lose her."

Which wouldn't happen. Jane was sure of that. Not only because she had already proposed Maura but because she would make sure that such situation would never occur. She couldn't afford that.


	18. A Long Way To Go

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.**_

**Chapter eighteen – A Long Way To Go**

"You let me win."

It was neither a reproach nor a thanks but a fact. Just that. Alright, maybe with a slight innuendo but all in all, Jane wasn't mad. On the contrary, she found it rather amusing. Feeling guilty, Maura bit her lower lip and looked down before shrugging. The pub quiz evening at The Dirty Robber had been one of these moments they would probably remember for the rest of their life for them having laughed to the point it had ached but if the BPD had won, it was definitely because Maura had let Jane's team win.

And the Italian knew it.

"We can't beat you at everything. We have already proved that we were better at softball."

Jane gasped. Her reaction made Maura smile. Of course she was simply teasing her partner. She knew that without Frost's mother and her wife, they wouldn't have won that game. But still, it was funny to get such reaction from Jane. Easy yet entertaining. And the brunette played along immediately.

"It happened once. Just once. It's not like you're..."

The doors of the autopsy room flew open, cutting Jane mid-sentence. A dozen of medical examiners suddenly filled the space. _Saved by the mortuary bell. _Maura's visitors having arrived, the detective nodded at them politely – raised a knowing eyebrow at her partner – and left. One nerd at a time. All these annual meetings freaked her out.

She was walking up the corridors towards the elevators – one more day and she would be allowed to actually press the button to her own floor – when she came across Susie Chang. The young woman – surprisingly enough for Jane – was not carrying lab results. Instead, she was quietly sipping on a ice tea.

_So she does eat and drink. Hmm. _

"Hey, Susie..." _Jeez, Rizzoli. Don't yell like that. You're scaring her. _Self-control, friendly smile. Better. "I see you're almost done with your tea. How about I buy you a new one? I... Err... I would like to talk to you."

Was it fear or shock in the senior criminalist's eyes? For long seconds, Jane pondered the thought but finally relaxed as Maura's assistant nodded, mumbling an incomprehensible reply.

"Perfect. Do you have enough time to go for a drink outside the building? If I could avoid my mother snooping around while we have this talk, that would be nice."

Obviously intrigued but finally able to speak again properly, Susie nodded and adjusted her glasses as she cast a glance behind her. "No problem. It is my day off, anyway."

Nod. _Wait... _Frown. Then what the hell was she doing there, exactly?

Without a word – awkwardly – both women left the building and walked down the street for a while before reaching a small coffee shop at the corner of a small square far from the agitation of the BPD. At least there, none of their respective colleagues would show up.

Perfect.

Cappuccino in hand, they sat down at a table by the window and began to sip their drinks in silence. If none of them started the conversation soon, it would definitely make it to the most awkward moment in the whole history of communication. And they were really close to it. Really, really close to it.

Unsure of the way she could bring the whole thing up, Jane moved nervously on her chair and bit her lower lip. "I need your help. It's about Maura. We... I... By a common agreement... " _The hell? This is not some national speech you're delivering! _"I proposed her."

Before Jane's silence, Susie nodded and cast a desperate glance around for help. Wasn't the brunette supposed to give further explanation?

"Congratulations." Eyes on Jane's ring finger. Frown. This was the ring she was wearing since Punta Cana, not the engagement one.

"We don't have any ring yet."

Still rather confused by the lack of precision, Susie passed her tongue over her lips and nodded slowly. "You want my advice on what kind of ring to buy for... For Dr. Isles?"

By the expression on the young woman's face, Jane assumed Susie found the idea incongruous. Great. "No. I need you for something different. Here's my plan..."

…

"Honey, this Grace Kelly style is a bit out of fashion."

Maura rolled her eyes and took her sunglasses off before getting rid of the scarf that covered her hair. She bent over, kissed her mother on the cheek. "I was trying to pass incognito. Boston is quite small. You can easily come across someone in the street."

Which she couldn't afford right now. Or at least not with Jane. With the luck she had, the brunette would have been the first person she would have seen in the street just before entering the hotel where her mother was staying at.

"Cognac?"

Maura declined and ordered a Chardonnay instead. She was happy to see her mother. Even more to see that Constance had packed within a heartbeat after having read her mail.

"_Toutes mes félicitations, ma chérie."* _Constance pushed the box on the coffee table towards Maura. "Here it is." Pause. "Your father is in Cambridge. Will you stay with us for dinner?"

The blonde nodded absentmindedly. Jane was spending the evening with her colleagues and planned on going back to her Back Bay apartment after, for the first time in almost two weeks. She had not herself told her partner about her after-work schedule – for obvious reasons – but didn't mind much. She still could be reached by phone if needed. With shaking hands, she grabbed the box and opened it.

A grin lit up her features.

"It is perfect. _Merci_."

Constance smiled and nodded a thanks before taking another sip of her drink. "I already announced your engagement to... Well, pretty much everyone. Hope you don't mind. When do you plan on giving her this ring? And how?"

Maura made a face. She hadn't stopped thinking about it but not a single scenario really seemed as good as she wanted this moment to be. "I don't know yet."

Constance raised an eyebrow in surprise – lit a cigarette – and offered one to Maura who declined. "What happened to your boundless imagination? Even as a child you were already... 'Creative'. I still have to meet another little girl who talks to stones and affirms they have a soul as you did."

Maura blushed and looked down at her lap. She would probably present things differently now yet she still believed in the power of stones. Even from a medical point of view.

"Anyway, do you already have a date?" Constance opened her agenda and began to leaf through it rather feverishly. "As you can see, I am rather busy for the next six months but of course I will cancel whatever event I a supposed to attend for your wedding. My daughter doesn't get married every day. By the way, when am I allowed to call Angela to invite her for a drink? I have respected your mail point by point until now but I would like to see her before leaving Boston. We are the mothers-in-law, after all. There are many things we need to talk about. I trust you on your dress. You have a good fashion sense. Or at least until today." Vague glance at the scarf and the sunglasses. "You can have the Tuscany house for your honeymoon if you want, unless you were thinking about something more exotic. How about the Seychelles? It's nice. Although not in the summer, way too crowded. There is nothing worse than being stuck with thousand of tourists."

Maura blinked, overwhelmed by the flow of information and the sudden realization that – perhaps – she wasn't the control freak Jane thought she was. Compared to her mother, she was quite laid-back in her way of planning things. Since she hadn't planned anything at all yet.

Except for the ring. Her great-great-grandmother's ring.

Unless she was the one having an issue? Perhaps her mother was right and she should have thought about all this already. Panic mode: on. Maura swallowed hard and began to breathe loudly. _You won't pass out, Isles. No. You won't go vasovagal now. _Yet desperate and suddenly having the feeling that she was running against time, she looked up at her mother and shook her head before a moan slid on her lips.

"I... I have no idea!"

Yes. They still had a long way to go, obviously.


	19. Secrets

_**Author's note: thank you everyone for the reviews!**_

**Chapter nineteen – Secrets**

Jane stretched her arms and took a deep breath before nodding at Lisa with the satisfaction that only well done jobs could bring. "You're ready. The judge won't ask you anything we haven't gone through tonight so don't be worried – stay calm – and everything will go just fine."

The art dealer nodded but didn't seem very convinced. She was nervous – which was understandable – but to make sure that the trial would go smoothly enough, Jane had decided to help her to prepare it. By the very next day, they would both be at the courthouse to testify for one of the biggest cases of the year. The situation was stress inducing, even for Jane. This was not a part of her job that she liked much in the end.

"Will Maura be there?"

"Not before Friday so you won't see each other there but how about we all have dinner together next weekend? That would be nice." And relaxing, which they would need.

Lisa shrugged, made a face. "I prefer to wait for the end of the trial, if you don't mind. It's eating me up and I'm afraid I won't be such good company until it isn't over."

Fair enough. Jane nodded and began to tidy up the mess she had left on the table. A thousand papers about the case, what Lisa had to say; how she was supposed to present things. Schemes of all sorts. In all honesty, the Italian wasn't supposed to do so. It could be compromising if someone learned about it but she didn't care much. Lisa was her friend, she wanted to make sure that everything would go as it should.

Her eyes stopped on the end of the table where a pile of magazines had been abandoned. Bridal ones. Would they have to buy these with Maura? _Who are you kidding? You are getting married to Maura. If she hasn't already subscribed to them then there is something wrong going on, Riz'. _Jane made a face. Her inner voice was right. She had proposed a control freak. Of course she would get these too.

"I'm getting married."

The statement slid on her lips with calm before hitting the air timidly. Second time she said it to a third party, Susie Chang being the first one. It seemed to come out more easily, now. Yet she kept on staring at the pile of magazines, somewhat unable to look at Lisa properly. She felt intimidated.

"Oh my God. Congratulations!"

She blinked – swallowed hard – and felt how her lips began to take the shape of a smile as giggles hit the air and she finally locked her eyes with her friend's. "Thank you! I err... Thank you!"

"What a timing! Perhaps we should organize our respective ceremonies together!"

Jane smiled but remained quiet. What would people say when she announced them that she was now engaged? Even herself, she had a hard time believing it. It didn't fit the character. She didn't regret any of it – on the contrary – but Rizzoli had never been about brides and princesses. Yet there she was, on the verge of throwing herself into catering – menus – and dresses.

Dresses.

Would she wear a dress herself? Something told her that this Red Sox jersey fantasy would never have a chance to make it to reality. And for some reason, she didn't feel liking wearing pants. Yet not these awful – meringue-like – dresses either. Suddenly in doubt, the brunette wrinkled her nose.

"Believe me, you don't want to try organizing anything alongside Maura. It's... Nah. Take my advice as seriously as you can: don't even think about it."

Lisa burst out laughing and shook her head in disbelief. "You are a very funny couple. I don't know if you realize it but... You're funny."

…

"What are you reading?"

Lying on the couch, Maura looked up as Jane bent over her to capture her lips in a soft kiss and smiled at her partner. "Dracula."

Jane frowned, taken aback by the answer. "You aren't planning on sucking my blood, are you?" A smile on her lips, she headed to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Not your blood, no..."

And choke. With beer now on her chin and shirt, Jane looked up at Maura and shook her head as she came to face a not-so innocent smile. She took her shoes off then walked to the couch to settle there. The traffic had been bad, she had lost time to come back from Lisa's.

"You're naughty, Dr. Isles."

Without a word, Maura discarded her book on the coffee table and approached Jane. With care, she grabbed her wrist and passed a soothing hand on it. "Does it still hurt?"

The brunette made a face. "Just a bit but it's nothing."

Nothing that would keep her away from the BPD while she had just come back to it after a two-week suspension. Why had she had to slip and fall while stepping out of the shower? Her wrist was bruised and slightly swollen but she didn't want to be stuck at the office – or worse – be on a sick leave.

"Give me the Tiger Balm that is behind you on the desk, please. You need a massage."

Jane obliged and settled further on the couch. Maura's touch was gentle, almost timid. "Feel free to extend this massage to any other part of my body."

Maura stopped – looked up at her partner – and giggled. "And then you say I am the naughty one?"

Jane pouted and unfolded her legs before passing them around the honey blonde's waist, dragging her closer in the process. "I'm just trying to be at the same level as you."

Maura was about to reply – enjoying the teasing building between them – when a noise caught her attention by the fireplace. Coco Loco was there – turning his back at them – and was playing with something she couldn't see.

"What did he catch again? It'd better not be Alfred's distal phalanx."

Jane made a face and shook her head at Maura. "I can't believe you named that life-size anatomical human skeleton."

Maura shrugged – was she offended? - and stood up to go check what the kitten had found. "I don't see where the problem is. Some people give names to their cars. I only gave one to a human."

"Made of plastic."

The blonde rolled her eyes yet smiled at her partner before squatting by the cat. "What are you doing, Coc-..." As she realized what he was holding between his paws, Maura froze and swallowed hard. Her heartbeats sped up. She began to breathe loud.

"So did he grab a finger?" But before Maura's silence, Jane frowned and stood up to go see what was really happening. "What did he grab?"

Suddenly aware of Jane's closeness, Maura grabbed the ring box and turned around; bumping into her partner along. "Ouch!" Great. Now she would have a bump on her head. "I am sorry. Are you okay?"

Rubbing her chin, Jane nonetheless nodded. "Yeah I guess... Are you?" Nod. "So what was he playing with?"

Maura blushed and quickly put the box in her pocket. "Nothing important. It... Err... It is fine!"

Jane smirked, unconvinced. "You're getting hives."

Without any warning, the brunette tried to slide her hand inside Maura's pocket but the scientist went fast enough to make a step backward. This couldn't happen. Jane couldn't find out about the ring that way. No. It was impossible. That would ruin everything.

"C'mon! What are you hiding from me? What is it, Maur'?" Giggles versus panicked eyes. Not such a good battle.

"I tell you it is nothing. Please... Don't insist, Jane. And... No! Don't try to grab it!" Second attempt. It was not going well at all.

And then the tears. Maura's reaction made Jane stop immediately. "Hey, what's happening? Why are you crying? I was just teasing you. Don't cry!"

The tears were now rolling down the honey blonde's cheeks uncontrollably. Too much stress. Way too much fear as well. "Don't insist, please. It is nothing. Nothing at all."

Taking advantage of Jane's confusion, Maura rushed to the stairs and hurried to the first floor to lock herself in the bathroom. Where could she hide this damn ring to make sure neither Jane nor any pet whatsoever would find it?

Repetitive knocks. "Maura, what's going on? Are you okay? Why have you locked the door? Maura, I'm worried."

And of course Jane had rushed after her. Sweet yet really not helping much right now. "I am fine... Just... Just give me a minute, please."

If it had remained a vague notion until now, Maura was starting to understand why people stressed so much at the perspective of wedding preparations.


	20. Little Brewster Island

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews; as for the plots... I don't know, they just showed up by themselves (most of the time I have one word or one feeling in head and I start with that, the rest follows naturally)**_

**Chapter twenty – Little Brewster Island**

Sat on the porch of the lightkeeper's house, Jane looked at the last ferry of the day take its distance – little by little – with the island. Soon it would be back there, by the skyline that spread in front of her eyes.

Boston. The city seemed so far all of a sudden as a peaceful silence spread around her and the sun began to decline in a monochrome of oranges in the sky.

"I hope that the city girl you are won't suffer from a panic attack to suddenly be far from civilization... We are now only three left, here."

The doubts she might have had at the beginning had now vanished, replaced by a strong certainty as the day had passed by. This was the right place. The right time. And if perfection didn't exist then she knew that it was the closest she nonetheless could get to it. She smiled at Maura – without saying the slightest word – and took her in her arms as the blonde approached and settled on her lap stirring up this series of chemical reactions in her body that she had now assimilated to her daily routine.

Fast heartbeats. Warm sensation in her lower stomach.

She might have experienced it already in the past – with others – but the intensity of her feelings was completely different with Maura. It had nothing to do. Nothing to do at all. _It had to be her. She is the one. _

"I love you."

Her words melted into Maura's laugh, its lightness hitting the air with purity and tenderness. Blushing, the medical examiner looked down and bit her lower lip. "You haven't stopped saying that since we've arrived. If it goes on like that, I will never want to leave ever again!"

Jane smiled and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder as she kept on staring at the Boston skyline. "Me neither..."

Susie Chang had held her promise. Within a few days, Jane had got the call from the lightkeeper of Little Brewster Island and he had accepted – exceptionally – to invite her and Maura to stay for a night here. She would have to thank the senior criminalist one way or another when they came back to the BPD on Monday.

Without Susie's acquaintance, Jane would probably still be looking for the right spot in the Boston area when this one was definitely unique.

"Maybe... And I say maybe... We could go camp in a yurt on Peddocks one of these days." But by the mock of horror that spread on her partner's face, Maura raised an apologetic hand in the air. "Okay... Forget what I said. Dinner will be served at 8pm, lobster. Matthew is in the kitchen."

The house was quite big for a single person and for once the young lightkeeper had some company, he had decided to put on a great spread. Just for them. Nice and friendly atmosphere.

"How about going for a walk in the meantime, then?"

Maura nodded eagerly and jumped back on the ground before holding out her hand to Jane to hold it tight. The past two weeks had been stressful. The trial, the new murder still linked to the mafia and – perhaps – to Mabel Smith as well in spite of her being in jail.

It was a very complicated case, way too personal as well if they took in consideration Lisa who had done well at the courthouse. Hopefully she now could go on and – little by little – turn the page over all this. She had a wedding to prepare and a gallery to run. A whole life waiting for her, in a word.

A quiet one. Hopefully.

This weekend on Little Brewster Island came at the right moment. Twenty-four hours far from all the stress of their daily life, abandoned to the quietness of a historical place. It wasn't Punta Cana but a very similar sensation had wrapped them up as soon as their ferry had arrived in the morning. Some sort of serenity, a latent comfort.

Life being sweet.

…

The dinner had gone smoothly – friendly with Matthew – and the rest of the evening peacefully as they had talked in the night before retreating to their bedroom.

And yet nothing.

When Jane had come up with the island getaway idea, Maura had immediately assumed that it would be the perfect occasion for her to finally give the family ring to her partner. Yet she still had to find the right moment for it.

"Are you developing a fetichistic tendency for my calves?" Jane giggled and frowned at Maura as the blonde kept on planting kisses on her legs, her hand traveling up and down the athletic hips in a quiet motion.

"Take it... " Kiss. "As a personal massage after you..." Kiss. "Climbed on top of the lighthouse..." Kiss. " Twice yesterday."

The night had been peaceful, the sun and the sound of the ocean waking them up in the morning as the seagulls flew over the house in a patchwork of white in the blue of the sky.

Jane smiled and locked her eyes with Maura's as the scientist looked up and winked. "I like the sound of that."

In a fluid movement the honey blonde passed on top of her partner and reached her lips for a kiss, a long one. It was early, they had all the time in the world. _Just like in Punta Cana... _

At the thought, Maura took a deep breath and settled back on her side of the bed before reaching for her bag abandoned on the floor.

Jane frowned – slightly confused by the gesture – but took advantage of it to do pretty much the same on her own side. As much as she had planned on giving Maura the engagement ring during their stay on Little Brewster Island, she hadn't found the right moment to do so. Nor the courage. The box had weighed in the pocket of her jacket as they had gone for a walk the day before to watch the sunset – then again when they had climbed on top of the lighthouse to observe the Boston skyline – and again as they had sat by the small balcony of their bedroom at night.

But nope. At no moment had she dared to take it out of her jacket. She had never proposed anyone. Alright, Maura had already said yes but all in all, she had no idea how to give her the ring, what she was supposed to say.

"I..."

"Have something..."

Maura frowned. "For you."

Perfect parallelism, in their action and reaction as they both stared with great confusion at each other's hand. Silence. A long one. Had they really thought about the same thing, at the same time?

And then the laughs. Loud.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jane bit her lower lip and sighed of relief. "Alright. At least you spare me a whole speech because as much as I tried to come up with something relevant and romantic to say... Well, it's a complete fail and I'm sorry." With shaking hands – matching her shaking voice – she finally opened the box to reveal the ring. "I hope you will like it. It's not the... Err... The typical, Tiffany ring – which I checked on the web, I swear I did – but an antique one and when I saw it... I don't know... It's just like you. When I saw you I knew it would be you."

Jane shrugged. She hadn't stopped staring at the jewel, as if too afraid to look up at Maura to check her reaction. "This ring has a story. I like the idea."

White gold with delicate aquamarines. Classic, subtle enough. As it slid on her finger – brushed her skin there – Maura swallowed hard and tried to breathe slowly. It fitted perfectly, matching the ones she had bought them when in Punta Cana. And withing a second, she knew that she would never take it off, no matter what.

"Do you like it?"

Jane's timid voice echoed against the honey blonde's smile as she nodded vehemently, not really able to say the mere thing. _Don't ruin it all, Isles. Come on. Say something! _"You chose the perfect one... I love it more than anything."

Suddenly realizing that she was still holding her own ring box, Maura shook her head – cleared her voice – and opened it. The moment was quite surrealistic. There was no speech in itself – nothing planned second by second like in movies – but it was even better because it wasn't just a dream.

That was life. Real life. Her own one. A bit clumsy. Sweet.

"It has been in the family for several generations already. My parents were planning on giving it to me no matter what but... But you showed up in my upside down life and made it sound right. At last..." Shrug. What was she supposed to add? "I am the luckiest person ever to have you by my side... I am ridiculously proud to know that you want to be my wife."


	21. The Brides

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews... **_

**Chapter twenty-one – The Brides**

"Guadalupe sent me this one. What do you think?"

Laid on her stomach - in bed - Maura watched from her laptop to Jane's. The way she bit her lower lip and frowned at the same time made the Italian smile. Her concentration was almost cartoon-ish, it was adorable to see.

"The second dress would suit you very well."

Jane opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she noticed her partner's expression. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"I am not... It is just that I hadn't assumed you wanted to wear a wedding dress. I am surprised. What happened to your Red Sox jersey fantasy?"

Jane blinked. Her heart began to beat faster. Maybe there was hope. "Are you telling me that you are into this whole pitch wedding?" It couldn't be true. This was Maura. Maura Isles. With her freaking – yet probably gorgeous – Greek islands and all that jazz.

The honey blonde wrinkled her nose – shrugged – then made a face, apologetically. "Maybe not... But I don't want to force you either in wearing a dress if you feel more comfortable in pants. Just because Lisa and Guadalupe will both wear dresses doesn't mean you have to feel forced to to it as well."

Since they had come back from Little Brewster Island, things had considerably sped up. First they had had to announce their engagement when TJ had noticed they were both wearing new rings and then they had had to face the consequences of it which mostly consisted in keep Angela at bay. Somehow.

Hard task.

And then there were Lisa and Guadalupe. The four of them had met a couple of times already, their conversations always ending up focusing on weddings. Fair enough. Both couples were getting married.

It was all about weddings. Weddings, weddings, weddings. Jane had a feeling to be living in a world of white, catering and flowers.

"I don't... I don't feel forced to do so! Unless I can get married in yoga pants and tennis shoes with a very approximate ponytail then I want... I want to wear a dress." She had mumbled it but still. In spite of the bright red shade now embracing her cheeks, Jane had nonetheless expressed her opinion on the matter. Good thing there was nobody else around or she would have been mocked by quite a lot.

Rizzoli was not princess-like. And she would never be.

"Why is the smirk back?"

Maura burst out laughing and leaned over to plant a comforting kiss on Jane's temple. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met, Jane Rizzoli. The sweetest and the most stubborn as well. There is nothing wrong in wanting to wear dresses and skirts, you know. People will still respect you."

Snort. "Not when you work in Macho Land. Cops are not like that, Maur'."

"They respect me."

"You're not a cop, that's why." Thousandth click on the dress to have a closer look. "That and because you kind of scare them. You reduce dead bodies to pieces. It's not the usual job around. You're some sort of Dr. Frankenstein for them."

Silence. Had she hurt her with such comment? Anxiously, Jane turned her head around and looked at a horrified Maura who seemed lost in terrified thoughts. Eye roll, arm extended to her petite frame to hold her tight and cover her face with kisses.

"Why do people always think I am a monster? The dead deserve attention as well. There is nothing to be scared about. Does my job bother you?"

Jane shook her head and pushed away a strand of hair from her partner's face before replacing it by a kiss. "No. You are just an adorable science nerd to me. And I love it."

Timid smile appearing on Maura's lips. She liked it when Jane showed another face of her personality, the one she would have never showed in public for fearing ridiculous – out of place – remarks. "The science geeks are the best kind, aren't they?"

Jane approached her a bit more – slid a leg between hers – and offered a suggestive smile before her lips brushing her partner's in the ghost of a kiss. "They surely are the..."

A huge bang made them both jump of surprise; the loud noise coming straight from the walk-in closet. But before they had a chance to properly react, a frightened Coco Loco rushed out of it wrapped in a silk scarf and disappeared down the corridor.

…

"You work too much."

Focused on her reports, Maura smiled at Angela and took a sip of her wine. "There is nothing more enlightening than work. I learn every day from it. I love it."

The matriarch pouted – rather unconvinced – but didn't insist. "Where is Jane?" The house was too quiet for her daughter to be around. Too tidy as well.

"She went out to drink a few beers with Frost and Korsak." Which was well deserved. The trial wasn't finished yet and it started dragging her down. The media didn't stop pointing out at her especially as another victim had showed up earlier during the week. She needed a time off, if only for a few hours.

"She should be here with you. When was the last time you both spent an evening together?"

Maura opened her mouth to reply but remained quiet. It had been over a week and yet they both had been working at home on the case. Hard to qualify it as a romantic break. Slightly embarrassed by the whole thing, she shrugged and ran her tongue over her lips. "We are both working hard. It is not the... We don't have time for it right now."

"You're too sweet, Maura. Let Jane know when you want something from her. She's as blind as her father. If you don't tell her, she won't notice. It's the fourth night she spends out with her colleagues drinking beers without you."

"I am fine with it, don't be worried. We already spend a lot of time together so it is normal that we – at some point – do things without each other too." Although she would have preferred to relax in a bath right now than revising medical files and autopsy reports.

Everything had been put on pause, lately. Somehow. Work had caught back on them without a single warning. It was not that they were taking their distance with each other but life was simply going this way, carrying them in the process. Were they suffering from it? Maura bit her lower lip, uncertain. It hadn't even crossed her mind until now. As a matter of fact, her couple hadn't crossed her mind and that was somewhat worrying.

What about their wedding? They hadn't searched anything related to it since forever.

Suddenly uncomfortable, she checked the zombie calendar Jane had offered her for Halloween and let her finger scroll down until she found the next day off they had in common.

In ten days.

And yet if they didn't have to face a last-minute change of plan, of course. Slightly upset, she looked up at Angela wish her good night – smiled politely – and rushed to her computer the minute she got to be alone again.

Internet: on. _And now what? _A day at the spa? Jane would hate it, she didn't have the patience it took. Maura still remembered their mud bath session. _Sports? She likes sports. There must be something sport related. Something else than baseball. She has a season ticket so discard the Red Sox option immediately._

Then what?

_What kind of girlfriend – future wife, as a matter of fact – are you, Isles? You don't even know how to surprise Jane. _

Jane. The door flew open and the brunette came in. "You're still up? It's late."

"I was working and your mother stopped by."

Oops. "I'm sorry, Maur'. Did she piss you off more than the usual?"

Offended, Maura was about to reply when she finally realized that Jane was only joking. Somehow... She was, wasn't she? "Not at all. But... Are you still available on the 18th?"

Frown. Suspicious gaze. For long seconds, Jane seemed to hesitate. "I might... Why?"

Suggestive smile: on. Maura walked to Jane and passed her arms around her partner's waist, let her hands slide a bit lower. "I want to make you fly."

Jane frowned, showing great confusion. What was Maura talking about? "You might consider slowing down on wine..." And snap. On her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Give me ten minutes and I'm yours."

But Jane had already unzipped her dress, her fingers now traveling up her naked back. "I'm not the patient kind."

Life might have caught back on them and put some things on pause, others had definitely remained.

Casually, Maura stepped out of her dress and locked her eyes with Jane's seductively. "Fine."


	22. One Day

_**Author's note: thanks everyone for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter twenty-two – One Day**

"Are you alright?"

Focused on the menu she was holding, Lisa nodded at Jane but pursed her lips and remained silent. A bit too much to the Italian's taste.

"The sentence is fair, you know." _Way to be subtle, Rizzoli. You deserve an award for this. _"The worst's now behind. I know it's hard but think about the future. You're getting married, you have many things to think about and plan. Don't live in the past."

Twenty years. Mabel Smith had been sentenced to twenty years and could thank her attorney or else she would have probably never stood a chance to see the light of the day outside a jail for the rest of her life. The verdict had brought mixed feelings. A certain sentiment of relief but also a bitterness that wouldn't leave Jane for the crimes not coming to an end. The mafia was an endless circle. It could not be more frustrating.

"I know. Yet it doesn't prevent me from feeling guilty. Would you do to an ex what I did in the name of justice? To someone you loved..."

Jane swallowed hard and repressed the desire to rub her temples or cast a glance at the door, hoping Maura would show up at any moment now. She didn't feel like talking about the case. Not anymore – especially if it meant linking it to her personal life one way or another – but Lisa was there and needed to be reassured, comforted.

"You did what you had to do. Never feel guilty for that. I get it's hard but... One day you will realize it. Believe me. We all do at some point."

"I guess I just don't want her to be mad at me. It might be ridiculous but that's the way I feel."

Jane smiled – peacefully – and grabbed the art dealer's hand to hold it tight. _It takes time for people to forgive but all get to it. _Lisa herself had, and rather quickly. When Jane had mistaken a salesperson for a member of the mafia in Santo Domingo and thus revealed that she was going as undercover, her state of uncertainty over a blossoming friendship with Lisa had reached its maximum.

But there they were, now.

"For the lovely couple... It's on the house!"

The waitress' joyful voice took her out of her daydreams and before she had a chance to realize what was happening, two glasses of Champagne had been put down on the table; the bubbles lit up by a small candle.

No. No no no no no no. This was utterly wrong. Maura would pass the door within a few minutes now and this whole scene screamed of jealousy fit.

Lisa giggled before mumbling a thanks to the waitress who left winking at the two of them.

Suddenly realizing she still had her hand on the art dealer's, Jane took it off immediately and was about to gulp down the glass of champagne to make sure that Maura wouldn't see any of it when well known lips – soft, warm – brushed her jaw as a bewitching scent went to her head dizzily.

"Champagne? What are we celebrating? The end of your wedding preparations, Lisa?"

Sigh. Thank God Maura was – at times – incredibly genuine.

…

A cardboard box with clothes in it. Hmm. Quick look at the living-room. Fifty- seven cardboard boxes laid opened – some on the floor, others on top of tables and chairs – with shirts and socks hanging out of them in the most classic Jane Rizzoli mess style.

And it had been like that for the last forty-nine hours and sixteen minutes.

And twelve seconds.

Trying to repress the desire to burn everything down to solve the issue and still wondering how Jane could actually own so many pieces of clothing considering the ridiculous size of her original closet – if that could be called a closet at all – Maura sighed and walked to the first cardboard box she found.

Shoes. The medical examiner made a face. Old, worn-out tennis shoes. How could Jane even write on the box 'shoes'? These weren't shoes. These were an insult to the world of shoes.

"Do you find it?" Jane's voice rose loudly from the first floor.

Second cardboard box: shirts. Ha! Triumphantly – feeling somewhat luckier this time – Maura plunged a hand in the pile of clothes but met resistance as her hand landed on a thick surface. A surface that began to move. Within a second, Coco Loco appeared from under a shirt and jumped out of the box.

"God! You scared me to death... " Hand on her heart, she resumed her quest. At least she assumed that she would not come across Bass in the middle of Jane's belongings.

"So... Did you find it? I can't go walk Jo Friday wearing nothing but a bra."

Jane finally appeared in the living-room – a pair of shorts and shoes on – but without a shirt; the dog trotting happily by her side, knowing in advance that it was time for the two of them to go out for a while.

"Can't you just put on any kind of shirt?" Or unpack properly, with her clothes neatly folded in that huge space Maura had given her in her walk-in closet. But for some reason, the honey blonde knew better than to insist.

Besides, they had had a crazy week at work. Jane's moving in with her had only been the cherry on top of the cake after such long and stressing hours.

Voices rose from the patio. Before any of them had a chance to react, the door opened and Angela came in. Along with Cavanaugh. Jane grabbed the first shirt she found and put it on.

The rainbow shirt from Punta Cana. Of course. Fate always knew how to make her feel ridiculous, even more in front of her boss. Maura turned around – checked the shirt – and made a face. This was not the one Jane had actually been looking for; as much as she belonged – to an extent – to _Punta Cana Finest Ladies _as indicated right on the front.

"Oh my God. What is happening, here? Jane!" Hands on her hips, Angela frowned and pursed her lips. "Don't you think it might be time to finally unpack and give back some sense of normality to this place as it used to be? Maura, you are way too nice and believe me, this is not the way I raised my kids."

The honey blonde smiled and shook her head apologetically. They hadn't had time for it yet and truth to be told, she kind of liked Jane's mess. It gave life to her house and highlighted the fact that they had finally moved in together. It was an important, nerve wrecking step in their relationship. A first for her as well. She had never lived with any of her exes.

"I will. But I first have to go back to my apartment and give the keys to the girl renting it. She's waiting for me and I'm running late, now."

After thinking about it for a long time, she had decided to not sell her apartment. Renting it seemed to be a good solution, if only for the moment. Yet when the last cardboard box had been taken away, she had had to face an odd feeling. Tight embrace over her throat. A page was being turned. A long, very long page of her life. Yet it made sense. What kind of couple on the verge to get married didn't live in the same house? Officially, that is. Because she had spent most of her time in Beacon Hill since their return from the Dominican Republic.

Angela pursed her lips. "Fine but make an effort nonetheless. You aren't living alone anymore so that calls for compromises." As if suddenly realizing that she hadn't showed up alone, the matriarch cast a brief glance at Cavanaugh and timidly cleared her voice, started dancing on her feet. "Anyway... We aren't here for that but to invite you over for a brunch. Unless you have other plans..."

_Like spending time away from my boss? _Jane repressed a moan of agony and looked for courage into Maura's smile. "No, no. We... We don't have anything planned. I mean I just have to go to Back Bay but... Err... I'll be back for lunch, no worries."

Why did it have to happen to her? Why did her mother have to date her boss? Why? It was plainly – terribly – awkward. And yet she was glad to see that her mother had finally turned the page over her divorce. Which reminded her that she had to call her father, if only to give him her new address.

Yep. The oh so independent Jane settled down with someone. Everything happens one day.

"Good!" Angela grinned and nodded enthusiastically before leaving again, Cavanaugh by her side.

Awkward silence.

"I swear if I don't need a therapy after that..." But Jane's sentence got cut by Maura's lips capturing hers in a tender kiss. Soft, warm and comforting feeling that spread to her whole body.

"You are an adorable daughter, Jane."

Pout. Jane scanned the room and made a face. "But messy... I'm sorry. Ma' is right. I'll clean it all when I'm back, I promise it."

Second kiss. "It is okay, don't be worried. It can wait..." Pause. Smile as Jane looked unconvinced. "A little bit."


	23. The Notion of Family

_**Author's note: thank you for the reviews, everyone!**_

**Chapter twenty-three – The Notion of Family**

"He likes dolls and so what? Little girls like toy cars or... Or dinosaurs. It's all fine, ma'!"

Angela pursed her lips and cast a brief glance at the other families in the park. Boston Common was packed on this sunny Sunday. Everyone had gathered around for an improvised picnic.

"I don't mind if he plays with dolls – Tommy used to as well – but I don't want the other kids to laugh at him for that. Or adults looking at him weirdly. What if he is bullied because of it?"

Jane frowned and looked down at her nephew sat on the grass, a doll in hand. He looked happy. Why changing that for what-ifs and close-minded strangers?

"Toddlers are very tolerant, Angela. He won't be mocked by children of his age. And if some people – adults mostly – make a remark, then be sure to express your own opinion on the matter."

Jane raised her chin in defiance and nodded at Maura's comment. It was not that her mother was not open-minded but she gave way too much importance to what the others could say. "Anyway... Time to play with this ball. Don't you think so, TJ?" Eagerly, she grabbed a big – yellow – ball and took the little boy in her arms before letting him walk on his own. His steps were still unsteady and as his body gave onto the right a bit too much, Maura rushed to him and grabbed his arms.

"Don't throw the ball too hard, Jane. He barely starts walking."

Yet as the yellow ball arrived near his feet, TJ grabbed it and began to run away with it. Taken aback, Maura ran after him just before he had a chance to land on a woman's lap who was in the middle of a picnic with her own family.

Blushing, the scientist smiled at the strangers and took TJ in her arms immediately. "I am sorry..."

The woman giggled. "It's all fine. What a cute little boy. What's his name?"

"TJ!" Ball under her arm, Jane proudly said her nephew's name out loud just as she had joined Maura to make sure everything was alright.

"Mama..." TJ's index finger crashed against the honey blonde's chest, making Jane and Maura burst out laughing.

Passing an arm around her partner's waist to come closer to TJ, Jane winked at the little boy before kissing the top of his head. And then she noticed it. The way the woman was staring at them. Not much at ease. Unless she was simply confused. _Stop being paranoid, Riz'._

"Daddy!"

Tommy arrived and took his son in his arms. "Is everything okay? Hey, little man."

"Oh... What a cute boy you two have!"

Tommy smiled at the woman but suddenly realized that she was talking about him and Maura. "We're not together! Maura... You got the wrong one in the family, ma'am! She's with my sister. They are about to get married."

Tommy's proud smile – his casual tone of voice – warmed up Jane yet as she looked back at the family sitting on the grass, a heavy feeling of discomfort passed under her skin. They didn't seem to share her brother's enthusiasm.

"Oh. I see."

Cold answer. Even Tommy noticed it. "And they both take great care of my son when they babysit him. Frankie got the waffles, let's go back to our spot."

Jane and Maura nodded then followed him in silence, obvious to the delicacy of the whole scene. This was the first time something like that happened. Until then, they had only come to face positive – and encouraging – remarks about them. Perhaps they had been living in a bubble, thinking it would always be that easy.

"Don't pay attention to that bigot, Jane. She doesn't even know you."

Tommy was right. But still... A timid smile played on her lips as Maura grabbed her hand to hold it as tight as she could and bent over to plant a kiss on her cheek; her hand sliding along her chin.

"I love you."

The medical examiner's whisper warmed up her heart. It was supposed to be a nice weekend. The day before Maura had surprised her with a flying trapeze session – taking advantage of their first mutual day off since what seemed like forever – and now a nice picnic with the family to enjoy the upcoming summer.

Perfect. It had been perfect.

Until now.

…

"A dollar for your thoughts."

"A penny, Maura. We say: a penny for your thoughts."

"I know... But I make more so I can afford to pay extra for them." The honey blonde's wink echoed Jane's smile as she slipped in bed and cuddled against her partner. "You have barely talked since we have come back from Boston Common. What is bothering you?"

"Everything." Pillow clutched under her arms, Jane folded her legs and let her head land on top of the scientist's. "Absolutely everything. From these cardboard boxes I haven't emptied yet to the way the woman reacted today at the park. Everything."

"There will always be people to make remarks about the fact you are dating – and soon will marry – a woman. It is not pleasant but there is not much you can do except not pay attention to them. You are not doing anything wrong. _We_ are not doing anything wrong."

Pout. "I know... But it doesn't change the fact that it pisses me off like you have no idea. You do it all to make sure your kids are tolerant and then you come across these people who screw it within a second like ma' said about TJ playing with dolls." She didn't feel angry actually but sad and empty. "Where are my babies? Where are Jo Friday and Coco Loco? I want them here."

"And ruin this two-week training of staying out of the bedroom at night? No way. Now come here... If you want a hug, and more."

Jane gladly accepted Maura's embrace and settled against her partner, holding her tight. She closed her eyes, focused on her regular breathing. "I like the way it is now. The way it is between you and I. It's sweet. Peaceful..."

Sure they had their crazy moments – ones that retrospectively she found memorable enough – but all in all, this relationship brought her all the things she had always been looking for with others.

And it seemed natural. So natural.

"Was it like that between you and Myriam?"

The question took Maura aback, completely aback. They hadn't talked about Marina nor her mother's since they had come back from Punta Cana. Suddenly uncomfortable, she moved nervously in bed and remained silent.

"You said she was like the big love of her life so was it like that between the two of you?"

Before Jane's insistence – that was only fair, besides – Maura took a deep breath and shrugged. Where to start? What kind of words to choose? She had rarely talked about Myriam to anyone. "Less easy... It was not a very peaceful relationship to say the least."

"You argued a lot?"

In the hands of a bitter reminiscence, Maura ran her tongue over her lips and shook her head. "No. I suffered a lot."

"Then I don't like it. I hate seeing you in pain. I won't let this happen. Never again." Genuine words, sweet nonetheless.

A serene smile played on the medical examiner's lips as she tightened her embrace on Jane. "You are sweet."

"No. I just love you. And nobody hurts someone I love. Nobody."

"Which _is_ sweet. Now about these cardboard boxes..." Maura rolled on her side to properly face her partner and giggled loudly as she saw Jane wrinkle her nose in despair.

"Ugh! It's a nightmare. I vote for hiding them all in the garage you don't have or start a bonfire in the patio which we are not allowed to do. Even a charity wouldn't want my clothes anyway, you said so yourself one day."

Maura stretched her legs, her tiptoes brushing Jane's. She liked these moments when nothing seemed to come between them. It was just the two of them, talking randomly about life together. Simple, and perfect.

"Are you suggesting me to take you shopping to get you a brand new wardrobe?"

"Hell no! But maybe I should reconsider this nudist retreat Susie talked about once and suggest the mayor of Boston to impose a no clothes policy to the city... Or not. Never mind. I'm not sure I want that... No way I want to see everyone going around naked." Her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. She grabbed it and opened the message. "Look who's back to the Dominican Republic for a week. Now that's unfair."

Yet the picture of Lisa and Guadalupe smiling while holding a Coco Loco each made her grin.

"I want their life, Maur'. I want their life, dammit."


	24. Getting To Know You

_**Author's note: thank you very much everyone for the reviews!**_

**Chapter twenty-four – Getting To Know You**

Maura zipped her pants – cast a glance at Jane – and couldn't help but smile as she came to face big brown puppy eyes echoing a childish pout. Unless the Italian was simply panicking, she wasn't sure.

"Oh come on! It isn't my fault if I am on call and they need me on the other side of Boston."

Jane pursed her lips and looked at the floor. Why did Coco Loco love settling on her feet as soon as she was standing up like that? This cat was weird. And crazy.

"You still should have told me that you would be on call. Then I would have chosen another day to invite Susie over for dinner."

That was only half-fair and she knew it. Maura had had no choice but to accept such a change. At the last minute, besides. She wasn't doing her best to simply run away from the evening. She liked Susie, and got along with her. A lot more than Jane herself.

Maura slipped into her stilettos – won six inches within a second – and proceeded to button her top. "I promise I will do my best to come back early. The autopsy will wait until tomorrow morning. And... No way I miss these lasagna. They look delicious."

Soft – quick – kiss on Jane's lips who offered a pale smile, not a very enthusiastic one. "I'm sorry for your clothes, though. I hadn't assumed the tomato sauce would be so hot." And thus that she would let go of the saucepan which would splash on Maura's white outfit.

"It is okay, I will take the pants to the dry cleaner . The blouse should be fine. Just take it out when the machine is over. It could shrink if you let it inside for too long. Have a nice evening. Love you!"

And all of a sudden Jane found herself alone. Alone with a table set for three and too much lasagna in the oven. Oh, and a woman she barely knew but had invited over to thank her for the getaway on one of the Boston islands a few weeks earlier. Wonderful. She would even miss a baseball game because of that.

This was not a compromise but a freaking sacrifice.

Door bell. Already? Panicked, she threw a tea towel by the sink – adjusted her clothes as much as her Red Sox jersey and worn-out jeans didn't have much to be adjusted – and walked reluctantly to the door.

"Hi... Come in."

Susie Chang obliged – shyly – and held out a bottle of wine to her. Jane grabbed it and motioned her guest to follow her to the kitchen. "So Maura has been called. She won't be here before a while... I'm sorry for that, you probably had a lot to share about medical terms I don't understand." _Slow down on that, Riz'. You're scaring her. For real. _"I made lasagna."

Susie turned livid. At least they both thought the same about the situation. Good start. A sudden and oh so expected silence began to weigh on the room, only troubled by Coco Loco probably doing one or two things he wasn't supposed to do. For a change.

"So they're playing tonight." Susie motioned at Jane's jersey and nodded with fake casualness.

"Yeah quite a..."

"Decisive game for the rest of the championship. Hard to say they had a good season so far in spite of some clever changes in the coaching."

Jane blinked and stared – for way too long – at Maura's colleague adjust her glasses. "You like the Red Sox?"

"Big fan!"

One. Two. Three. A glance at the table – another one at Susie – and within a second she rushed to the dining area to grab the plates. "Take the glasses, we'll eat on the couch. Maura's tv is perfect to watch the games, you'll see."

Susie nodded and smiled enthusiastically.

…

A gunshot. Just one. Perfectly – way too perfectly – executed. She had seen bloodiest crimes but the cleanness of this one didn't make her rejoice either. Another one related to the mafia. Another one related – somehow – to Lisa. Rubbing her temples in frustration, Jane winced and bit her lower lip. She needed to see Mabel Smith. She didn't have a good feeling about all of this.

Not a good feeling at all.

Giggles. Pissed off, she looked up from her files and stared in silence at Mahoney who was standing in front of her desk; two of their colleagues waiting behind, laughing like school girls over a boy crush.

"What can I do for you?"

"When do you get married, Rizzoli?"

The question took her aback completely. She had expected something cheeky. Not that it would not come after the wedding question but still. This was suspicious. But before she had a chance to reply, Maura came in – files in hand – and headed straight to her desk with that typical self-confidence that made people respect her all the time. Even the BPD macho men.

"We haven't settled a date yet but probably not before September so if you have placed your bets on July, I am afraid you have lost, Detective Mahoney."

Bets? What bets? Confused, Jane looked at her colleague turn red like a tomato and leave the place to go back to his own unit. "What are you talking about exactly, Maura?" Clenched teeth, suspicious eye on Mahoney giving a bill of ten to Kallaghan.

Casually – somewhat focused on the file she had opened on her partner's desk – the honey blonde shrugged away the question. "There are some bets going on about us in the building. One of them is about our wedding date." _Which we should think about at some point, maybe. _

"And the others are about...?" Jane made a face, certain that she would regret such question very, very soon.

"They think you are whipped and that I am a dominatrix of some sort. Or just a topper, I am not too sure... I don't remember the expression they used. Anyway, your victim did die of a gunshot. A Black Talon to be more precise."

"A topper?" Way, way too loud. Half of the open space turned around to stare at both women, mostly at Jane though who was now praying for a terrible earthquake to take her away from there. "What do you mean by 'topper' exactly?" Lower voice, way more discreet.

Maura shrugged. Why did she always look casual when alluding to her private life? This was not fair. Nor normal. Jane bit the inside of her mouth to repress a scream of frustration.

"That means I tend to be on top of you most of the time when we engage in sexual intercourse."

Snort. Deep embarrassment. "How can they place bets on that? It's not like one of them will have a chance to check whether this is true. And we both know it isn't. I... I am on top too. At times."

Maura frowned and seemed divided just like when she was fighting the urge to lie and get hives. Not feeling well, she began to dance on her feet and took a deep breath. "I suppose that mathematically there is a chance I find myself more often on top than you but let's say we are versatile."

"I am _not_ a pillow princess."

"I never said you were... But proportionally – if we actually ran studies – then it would be clear that I would turn out to be the one who finds herself on top most of the times."

Jane pursed her lips. Obviously, she was not buying it, as much as she knew that it was true. But such conclusions were slightly insulting and bruised her ego way too much to her taste. "Wait... Wait and... You'll see tonight who ends up on top of who... Whom, of whom. The Rizzoli are not pillow princesses and they don't accept to be considered as some."

Maura grinned – smirked – and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Why waiting for tonight? Come have 'lunch' in my office by 1..."

"You know what I think about that. This is a police station, there are security cameras everywhere. So nope, I won't give into that. That last time in Punta Cana on Skype was enough for me. There's no way I go through this again."

Maura gasped, visibly offended. "You do realize that you have just turned me down, don't you?"

Shake of the head. "I invited you to top you tonight. Nuance."

Shrug. "As far as I know, I haven't RSVP yet. I need time to think about it and it seems like I will have plenty of it during lunch time. Yet I am not sure this will turn out into a favorable answer considering you have just refused my very own offer."

Maura turned on her heels and began to walk towards the door.

"There will be champagne and foie gras." Smirk.

No hesitation. "Alright I'm in."

Jane grinned. So now who was whipped?


	25. The One Who Is To Blame

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all your reviews!**_

**Chapter twenty-five – The One Who Is To Blame**

"What the hell happened?"

Coffee in hand, Jane rushed to Frankie and knelt down by his side to get a closer look at his bruised face. Bruised and rather bloody.

The young man made a face, shrugged. "It's nothing."

Snort. "I'm gonna call Maura. She's going to take care of you or else the Rizzoli will count Elephant Man among their relatives soon."

Frankie rolled his eyes – cast an embarrassed glance at Korsak – and sighed. "I'll do just fine, Jane. Really... There's no need to freak out. You're not ma'."

The brunette clenched her teeth as her eyes widened in anger. Now that was low, very low. "No, I am not, indeed. But I'm sure I can call her now as well to make sure she comes up here to check on you."

Jane's evil grin 1 – 0 Frankie's stupid pride.

"Good. Now let me take you to the morgue."

"I'm not dead yet! It's just some nose bleeding."

Helping her brother to stand up, Jane raised an unconvinced eyebrow. His jaw was swollen as well and he would certainly have a black eye. What had really happened? At work, besides. Frankie wasn't much of a fighter unlike she or Tommy used to be.

But knowing better than to ask him again, she quietly took him – slightly annoyed nonetheless – to Maura's office.

"What happened?" As soon as she saw Jane entered with her brother, the scientist rushed to them and helped Frankie to sit down on the couch. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and frowned at the injuries. "You need stitches."

Seeing that both his sister and her partner were waiting for an explanation, Frankie shrugged and looked down at his lap almost guiltily. "I might have had a conversation with some guys."

Snort. Again. Two snorts within ten minutes, that was a lot for Jane. She exchanged a brief glance with Maura and focused back on her brother. "Since when do you discuss this way with others? Colleagues, besides! Do you know what kind of consequences this could have on your career?"

"I don't care about my career. My family comes first!"

Jane frowned. She was completely lost. "Did someone make a comment about ma' and Cavanaugh?" Not that she was particularly fond of the idea herself but it was just life and she would certainly not say anything bad regarding it.

"No..." Frankie bit his lower lip and winced as Maura approached a cotton pad from his jaw.

"Then who? Dammit, just say it already! Why do you keep it all for yourself like that? This is not you... You don't fight with guys like that. What the hell happened?"

Frankie looked down again and frowned but instead of letting go of it, Jane insisted. "Come on just tell it!"

"You! They were talking about you. You and Maura." Frankie's outburst surprised both women, almost more than the revelation itself. "Are you happy, now?" Timid tone of voice, embarrassed.

A heavy silence began to float around. Needless to say that Jane didn't feel the urge to ask for details. It was too evident. Her breath became shorter as a strong wave of anger started boiling in her lower stomach. Fists clenched. Lips pursed.

And then the tears.

She rushed out of the office without any warning and hurried down the corridor until she reached the bathroom door. She walked in and locked herself in the small room before leaning against the white wall and letting herself fall on the floor.

_Stop crying for Christ's sake! You're not a baby. And why are you crying in the first place? Why? You're really stupid, Riz'! Stop it!_

Yet she couldn't do so either which only gave more fuel to her anger. A knock on the door made her jump of surprise. She held her breath – eager to hide her miserable state – but remained quiet. She was not in the mood for a talk. As a matter of fact, she was in the mood for nothing but running away and never come back. She wasn't fine. She wasn't fine at all.

"Jane... Let me come in, please"

Maura's voice made her heart ache even more. "No."

Silence. Then a metallic sound and all of a sudden, the door opened only to reveal a worried honey blonde who stepped in and locked behind her before sitting on the floor next to her partner.

"I have the key."

Oh. Jane turned her face into the opposite direction to make sure that Maura wouldn't see her. It was way too humiliating. And then there was this guilt weighing on her shoulders insidiously. Her family didn't have to suffer from her very own life, none of her relatives had to face the consequences of her being with a woman.

It might have seemed stupid but it hadn't crossed her mind, before. That she would face remarks – yes – but that her family would actually face them as well, certainly not. And it wasn't fair.

"Jane..."

Maura approached a hand from the brunette's shoulder but took it back as soon as Jane moved an inch away. She had left Frankie in her office dealing with his own injuries as he had pushed her to go after his sister but she had no idea what to do nor say. It wasn't the first time she saw her partner in tears yet the context was different this time around, and heavy. She felt disarmed, unprepared for it.

"There will always be people making negative remarks about you and I..."

"I know but I don't see why my family should suffer from it." Jane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was feeling guilty. Really guilty.

"Frankie's reaction turned out to be a tad extreme but he was just defending you, because he loves you..." This time, Jane didn't move as Maura passed a hand around her waist to drag her closer to her own body. "Come here."

The Italian obliged and closed her eyes as she found back the well-known scent of Maura going to her head bewitchingly. The contact turned out comforting, soothing.

"I know why he did that but the point is that he had to do that because of me and that's not right. It was a lot easier, before... I don't like the way it's turning."

Maura swallowed hard and got tense. All of a sudden, the tiles she was staring at turned cold. Icy, just like her blood rushing through her veins. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore her moist hands and the way her heartbeats had sped up. "Are you telling me that you regret it? That you want to... That it might be better to take a break?"

Her shaking voice echoed against the walls. Loudly. Jane straightened up and locked her eyes with the scientist's hazel ones. A frown deepened her features. She looked tired. "No. No, not at all! I'm happy with you. I love you. I just... I just feel guilty because if my family is going through all of this then it is because of me. You're not responsible of anything in all of this. If there's someone to blame then it's me."

"The only ones who are to blame are the close-minded ones who should mind their own business."

Fair point and yet... Jane nodded – not much convinced – and focused on Maura's words. The blonde seemed to own a strength and a wisdom on the matter that she didn't have herself. Was she lacking experience? Had Maura herself had to face such situation in the past? Unless she was just stronger.

"Have you ever had to deal with that too?"

The scene must have looked ridiculous from the outside. They were both sitting on the floor of a bathroom – in the middle of a morgue – talking about life. Completely incongruous. But then it was not the kind of situations you planned.

Maura pouted, pondered the question. "Not necessarily regarding my family but... Yes. I am afraid that any person who happens to be at some point in a same-sex relationship turns out to face this kind of situation."

"I feel embarrassed because of what my family has to put up with, because of me." At least she talked and opened up to Maura. This was a first for Jane who used to keep it all for herself. "I don't mind if... If people have an issue with my life but only if they address it to me. I don't see why my family should be a target in all of this."

Maura's finger brushed her cheek - sweetly - soon followed by a kiss. The contact warmed her up. "You're sweet." Giggles sweeping away the tears. "You're always so sweet."

The medical examiner blushed - looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say - and finally opted for another kiss on her partner's cheek before tightening her embrace; her smile echoing Jane's.


	26. Decisions

_**Author's note: thank you very much for the reviews, they are really appreciated.**_

**Chapter twenty-six – Decisions**

One. Two. Three.

Deep breath. Last glance at the magazines lying wide opened on the coffee table. Pout. Frown. "Let's get married."

Focused on an autopsy report – sitting at her desk in the living-room – Maura barely moved and kept on going through the document meticulously. Distant voice. "You have already proposed, Jane... And my answer hasn't changed. Yes, I want to marry you."

The brunette shook her head and kicked a magazine out of her way before grabbing her beer to take a sip of it. "Nah, that's not what I mean; although thanks for the confirmation. What I'm trying to say is let's get married now. Like in today." Smirk. She was at last getting Maura's attention. "I mean look at this... We haven't settled on a date – even less a place – and we barely have time to think about it. It's like we're going in circles. We haven't taken one freaking decision yet. Let's go to the city hall now."

"Your mother will never forgive us."

Interesting. That wasn't a definitive 'no'. "But we could simply like... I don't know... Host a big party to celebrate it. Then we would have our family and friends with us, yet without the stress of all this shit."

Maura frowned – obviously not convinced by Jane's last word – but remained silent for a while. There might be hope, as a matter of fact. She seemed to be pondering her words. Against all expectations. Jane had said that without even imagining that her partner would consider it at all and there she was, sitting at her desk – a pencil in hand – looking straight in front of her at an invisible point.

"Alright. Give me ten minutes, I need to finish revising the part about the pericardial sac before."

Jane blinked. Was she in the middle of some delirium? Maura – Maura Dorthea Isles, the control freak of Boston – had accepted to get married without any kind of preparation? And was ready to leave for the city hall within ten minutes? Without changing clothes nor spending an endless amount of time in her walk-in closet to choose what she assumed would be the perfect outfit for such event? They didn't even have rings.

"Please don't stare at me like that, Jane... It doesn't really help my concentration."

The brunette opened her mouth to reply but found herself speechless. Quietly – still taken aback – she proceeded to gather all the magazines and closed them one by one. Up on her feet. No, that wasn't a dream. Publications in hand, she headed to the kitchen and began to rip them off meticulously. Not so quietly, this time.

Distracted by the noise, Maura looked up and frowned in great confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Why we don't need them anymore so goodbye wedding dresses and hairdos!"

…

Sitting on a bench, Maura looked at her hotdog and shook her head as her laugh hit the air. "I cannot believe that this is my first meal as a married woman."

A grin lit up Jane's features. Her own hotdog in hand, she bent over to plant a thousandth kiss on her partner's cheek. "You're the best wife in the entire world. I love you!"

"God, Jane... Can you believe we did that?" She bit into her hotdog and looked at her left hand at the same time. They had stopped by the first jeweler on their way to the city hall to buy wedding bands. "We got married without telling anyone. Spontaneously."

Yet a huge weight seemed to have finally vanished from her chest. The stress of wedding preparations had gone away and truth to be told, she was happy. Plainly happy. Even with that hotdog and the fries, it was the most beautiful day of her life.

"Your mother is going to kill us."

"Not if we promise her that she'll have grandchildren." Silence. _What on Earth, Rizzoli? _Blushing, Jane moved nervously on her seat and hid behind her diet Coke. "I mean... There are always plenty of ways to make her forget this part, no worries. She'll throw her fit and then will already be on her next plan."

Awkward but that was one way to catch back on the whole thing. Maura didn't insist, not really more at ease with the maternity allusion. They had been together for three months, such conversation had not showed up yet. They were not that young anymore though. They couldn't wait for too long before taking a decision regarding the matter.

"Besides I'm wearing a dress. That should calm her down for a while."

Maura smiled and nodded. After getting rid of the pile of bridal magazines, Jane had rushed upstairs to change only to appear a few minutes later in a dress to the honey blonde's surprise.

"And I am wearing pants. Linen ones but still... This looks completely upside down!" Maura burst out laughing and let Jane grab her by the neck, making her lose her balance slightly; landing somewhat in her wife's arms in the process. "This hotdog is delicious!"

"Maura Isles – wait, no – Maura Isles-Rizzoli got married in pants and is now saying that junk food is yummy? I think I've seen it all, now." Jane winked and grabbed a few French fries. "If this day has to prove one thing then it is that sticking to received ideas is ridiculous."

Squinted her eyes – looking straight in front of her – Maura nodded, whispered. "I like the sound of it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Lisa and Guadalupe's reaction when we tell them we got married like that... They got engaged before us and their ceremony is scheduled for July. That leaves them... Two months or so."

Two months of appointments all around the city, of diets and what-if regarding the weather forecast. Jane took a deep a breath and closed her eyes for a second. Yes, they had made the right choice, she knew it. "Maur'?"

"Hmm?"

"There is still one thing we haven't talked about though." Her smirk grew wider as she came to face a confused Maura. "We might not stick to traditions for our wedding but there is one thing I don't want to skip regarding it." Pause. "Our honeymoon."

"You are on call tomorrow, starting at 8am. We can't go away for the rest of the weekend nor get a few days off, I am afraid."

"No, indeed. However..." Her lunch over, Jane grabbed a paper napkin – cleaned her hands – and turned around to grab Maura by the waist. "It is barely 1.30pm. I'm sure it leaves enough time to enjoy this brand new status one way or another." Suggestive kiss on the scientist's neck. "There are some nice hotels in the area."

"I don't have my charger."

Magic: gone. Jane blinked and looked blankly at Maura for long seconds. "What do you need your charger for, exactly?"

"What if someone tries to reach me and I am running out of batteries? We didn't tell anyone that we were leaving the house. If we aren't back tonight and we don't answer our calls, people might happen to get worried."

Why? Why did Maura always have to be so logical? It was a real turn-off, at times. But too eager to actually have her very own Bostonian honeymoon, Jane didn't give up and concentrated hard instead.

"Fine. I send a message to ma' to tell her that we're off until tomorrow and that she doesn't have to get worried. She'll walk Jo Friday and feed the whole gang that stayed at home. Happy, now?"

Maura pursed her lips – squinted her eyes for a long moment – and finally smiled. "It surely seems to be a perfect compromise, to me."

She would have to call her parents as well, to tell them the news. Although unlike Jane, she did not fear their reaction at all. They would be happy, no matter the absence of ceremony. The idea of a dinner to celebrate their union – or even a full weekend – was a good compromise.

"Good. Now hurry up and finish your hotdog. I'm looking forward to being in this hot tub."

Frown. "What hot tub, Jane?"

The brunette snorted. "Why the one that will overlook Boston while we'll be in it drinking champagne and more!" Maura caught in full eye rolling. "What?"

The honey blonde raised an eyebrow, smirked. "And then you told me you didn't have any wedding fantasy..."

Typing furiously on her cell phone, Jane chuckled and shook her head. "Apart from the Red Sox thing, there was no wedding scenario going on in my head. However, I never said I didn't have any plan for my honeymoon. Nuance, my dear. Nuance."

"Does that mean you have fantasies about me?"

Jane finally looked up from her phone and stared at Maura as if she had lost her mind. "You had doubts about it?"


	27. Fantasies and Families

_**Author's note: thank you everyone; I am not a wedding freak myself so I assumed this scenario was a bit different and could still be sweet enough.**_

**Chapter twenty-seven – Fantasies And Families**

Damp skin against damp skin. Short breath. Rough kisses. Desperate urge to touch – to caress – to brush. Smiles melting in sighs. Long moans. And the murmur of the traffic in the distance, far. Very far.

"Are you alright?"

Sitting on Maura's lap – the warm water of the hot tub sliding along her lower back and waist – Jane swallowed hard and finally moved. She had leaned her forehead against her partner's shoulder for a long time now, a long time after the exhilaration of her feelings had begun to decrease. Clutched to the petite frame of her wife, she nodded and planted a kiss on the pale neck offered to her before a large smile played on her lips as she locked her eyes with Maura's hazel ones.

"I love you."

A plain, sincere declaration. Words she had always had a hard time to say properly. Now they didn't stop sliding on her lips and hitting the air with an intensity she couldn't even describe. In a complete subconscious gesture, she started caressing Maura's nape with the tip of her fingers; her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Quit your job. Quit your job – I will quit mine too – and we will spend the rest of our life here, in this room."

The scientist's out of character remark made her laugh. She liked it when Maura let go of everything like that and properly lost herself in unrealistic dreams. There was something sweet about it, something incredibly sweet.

"Is this your fantasy about us?"

Once they had finished lunch, they had headed to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel and booked one of the suites that overlooked Boston Common. The city spread below their feet, so tiny that it looked fragile. Quiet.

A land of green.

"No, it isn't... But it could turn out to be considering the way it has been going until now." Glasses of champagne in hand, Maura held out one to Jane and smiled brightly. The bubbles slid softly on her throat, contrasting somehow with the brunette's smooth skin that she kept on caressing under the water. "I can't believe this is happening."

Jane blushed. She had no idea whether it was the vapors of alcohol but she had the feeling to be on a cloud, wrapped in cotton; with a boiling sensation in her lower stomach that kept on sending shivers down her spine.

She grabbed the glasses of champagne and discarded them a bit further on the edge of the tub. Maura's fingers began to draw patterns on her inner thighs, she arched her back then bit her lower lip as a mischievous smile lit up her features.

"What? Lusting and caressing my body in a palace hot tub?"

Maura giggled, rolled her eyes. "That too... I mean, three months ago, I knew I had feelings for you but I also had assumed that it was all vain and here we are, now. I am your wife. It is... I don't know... Hard to believe somehow."

Touched, Jane captured the honey blonde's lips for a long kiss. She might not have been that aware of her feelings until Punta Cana, the turn her life had taken lately had been extreme. Unexpected and so sweet.

So much more than in any of her dreams.

"Tell me one of the fantasies you have about us. I told you mine – the hot tub thing – what's yours?"

Maura blushed – shook her head – and looked aside. "No, nothing. Let's just keep on fulfilling yours."

A smirk slid on Jane's lips. Her curiosity piqued, she frowned and squinted her eyes at her wife. "Why what is it? Oh come on, Maur'... Tell me about it! Is it _that_ dirty?"

The scientist shook her head. She was now red like a brick. "No, not at all. It is... It is not sexual at all." _Don't even dare to stutter or mumble, Isles. Who stutters and mumbles on their honeymoon, exactly? Who?_

"Then what is it? You got me intrigued."

Maura shook her head for the hundredth time and instead of replying bent over to start nibbling on Jane's neck; the tip of her tongue drawing the ghost of circles on it. Jane laughed, pushed her away.

"No, no, no, no, no. You won't escape from it like that. Since when do you use sex to avoid telling me something?"

"Since forever." Pause. Pout. "Just forget it, Jane. It isn't important. We don't have much time... I don't want to spend these few hours talking about something that really doesn't deserve to be mentioned."

The brunette scoffed and straightened up. "No. I care about you so I want to know. What is your kind of fantasy regarding us? I'm sure there's nothing to be ashamed about at all... It's the first time I see you having doubts about sharing your opinion on something. You got me curious."

Maura seemed to hesitate for long seconds. She sighed, swallowed hard. "Fine... My fantasy is just... Just about spending a few hours in your arms doing nothing at all. No talk, no phone call to interrupt it. Just you and I in the soothing silence of life."

Jane let the words pass underneath her skin – run through her veins – and reach her heart, spread through her mind. And then she smiled. This was typical of Maura. She should have guessed it. Now she knew about it, it made sense. A lot of sense.

"Then let's do it."

She stood up – grabbed the honey blonde's hand to help her doing so as well – and stepped out of the hot tub before putting on a bathrobe and heading to the bed.

They settled there – in each other's arms – and it was perfect.

…

"A selfie? You took a selfie for your wedding? Your wedding picture is a selfie?"

Ugh. Jane made a face. As much as she had assumed that her mother wouldn't be happy about that last-minute decision, it had never crossed her mind that she would mention every single detail of it either.

Angela scoffed, rolled her eyes. Drama queen mode: activated.

"What have I done to you that you hate me like that?"

Jane burst out laughing and shook her head. "Oh come on... Stop being ridiculous like that. I am now married. Isn't it what you wanted in the first place? I am someone's wife. I wear this ring." Wave the ring in question. "And most of all, I am freaking happy. What else do you want?"

"A ceremony! Pictures! A wedding cake! You in a dress."

"Ha! I was wearing a dress." Chin up in defiance, Jane smiled proudly at her mother who simply rolled her eyes again. "It just doesn't really show on the selfie." Alright. One point for her mother. Before her silence, Jane scanned the room and sighed. "Maura? Come over here, please!"

Tthe honey blonde poked her head inside and passed the door of the patio to walk in the kitchen. Jane smiled. "Perfect." Within two strides, she joined Maura and grabbed her by the waist. "Here we are, now. Go and take the pic, ma'."

Angela's eyes widened. Was that a sign of anger or surprise? "Have you looked at you? You aren't... Picture material right now!"

Jane looked down at her clothes then at Maura's. She was in yoga pants and plain shirt – a soft drink in hand – while her wife was wearing a dusty apron and had gardening gloves on; messy blond curls framing her face.

Jane shrugged. "Why this is us. We aren't planning on being on the cover of Vanity Fair. Maura is busy doing some gardening and I'm busy doing... Well, doing nothing. That couldn't be more us. Certainly... Certainly not a pic of us posing all fake and all."

"Angela, if this is regarding our wedding, don't be worried. We will organize a weekend to celebrate it properly with our families and friends. It will include pictures, cakes and everything that a wedding usually has... Minus the ceremony. I promise you that you won't be disappointed."

The matriarch pursed her lips – crossed her arms against her chest – and squinted her eyes at both women. "My daughter corrupted you, Maura. And I'm not happy about that. But... Well... Welcome into our family. I mean you were already a part of it but... You know... I'm very proud to have you as my daughter-in-law. Although you surely deserved better than my rebel Janie."


	28. Your Next Plans

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all your reviews.**_

**Chapter twenty-eight – Your Next Plans**

Uncertain whether it was in an attempt to hide a laugh or a mock of distress, Maura put a hand in front of her mouth and remained quiet for long seconds. Jane would kill Angela as soon as she came back from work. Good thing it wouldn't happen before 2am. Perhaps she would be too tired to even notice anything. And yet. One had to be blind to miss it.

"So... What do you think? Green is a perfect color, completely neutral. And soothing."

Almond green to be more precise. A nice shade, Maura had to recognize it. But still... Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, the honey blonde raised an eyebrow and began to dance on her feet. She had to talk – to say something – at some point or else Angela might end up taking it bad.

"I do like the color." The color, not the idea in itself. The choice of her words was paramount if she did not want to face an angry Jane later in the night or worse, in the morning.

Somewhat reassured in her latent delirium, the matriarch grinned and approached the kitchen top as if she were about to convince Maura to buy the whole thing. "They assured me it was the best quality and people even gave it a 5/5 on Baby Coffin."

"On what?"

As if she had known that the question was coming up, Angela opened her laptop and furiously typed on it until a website appeared on the screen. "One of the best parenting websites, ask Tommy. They have given grades to different strollers – from extremely dangerous to very safe – after running a few tests with the trendy ones. Look what can happen!"

More curious than anything else, Maura approached and watched how a doll flew over the stroller as it hit a streetlight. "Oh but this is very dangerous!"

Angela nodded. "Exactly. They call this model the 'Fatal Walk In The Park'..."

The video was surely convincing but it didn't change the fact that – so far – neither Jane nor she were pregnant. Yet her kitchen and living-room were now suffering a baby furniture invasion.

Courtesy of Angela. Wedding gifts, or at least this was the excuse she had used as Maura had stepped into the house and dropped her bag on the floor under the weight of the surprise.

"I know that Jane would prefer to have a boy but to be honest, I would love having a granddaughter... Don't get me wrong – I love TJ – but wouldn't it be perfect if I had one of each?"

"I err... This is not something one can decide, actually. Even with an in vitro method, you can't be sure of a baby's sex before... Before... Err..." And just like that, Maura lost any kind of medical knowledge. It was a first but Angela had completely taken her aback to the point of making her brain go blank.

"Do you think Jane is going to love it all?"

Ah. Now that was a question that surely deserve a good amount of tact. Or an unexpected call to save her from it. Sadly, Maura's cell didn't ring and nothing else happened.

"Well... She will certainly be surprised." And scared by the breast pump but then who wouldn't?

"You know, as much as I would like seeing my baby pregnant I am sure that you will be the one carrying this child. Jane doesn't have the patience nor the maturity it takes. She would still be... Running and jumping everywhere while reaching her due date. You are calmer. It's perfect for a pregnancy! You'll be such a cute mommy!"

Maura forced a smile and twisted her hands nervously. If it went on like that, she would need to be careful or Angela would show up one morning with a needle in hand, ready for the hormonal injections.

"We haven't talked about it yet, as a matter of fact."

The matriarch shrugged and held out to the honey blonde an ovulation calendar. "It's never too early! Besides – and don't take it bad – it's not like you still have your whole life to think about it. You'll turn 38 in August, Maura. It's now or never if you want this baby."

But that was the actual question. She loved Jane, she had no doubt about it. But did she really want to have a child?

...

"_So what's your next plan? A baby?"_

As much as she tried to focus on Jane's hands wandering on her body, Maura couldn't forget such a comment. It had come up so naturally for Lisa as she had learned that they had got married that her tone kept on resounding loud in the honey blonde's head. What was it that everyone assumed that now they were married, they were obviously thinking about having a child? Some couples made the choice to not have any and marriage wasn't a necessary requirement to actually have a family.

The tip of Jane's tongue reached her lower stomach with such lightness that it made her gasp, arch her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards, instinctively spreading her legs and biting her lower lip. Her hand slid down her own hip before reaching the Italian's unruly hair. Deep breath, sigh.

A baby. Were they really ready for it? Did they really want it? _Dammit, Isles! Jane is going down on you. Don't you think it might be time to focus on what she's doing instead of losing yourself in such wonders? This. Is. Not. The. Right. Time._

A car passed in the street, its lights embracing the asphalt before the night getting back its reign over the quiet neighborhood. She held her breath for a second – felt Jane stopped her ministrations – but once it seemed that danger had been discarded, she allowed herself to moan and sigh again as their caresses resumed.

They hadn't talked about it. After leaving Guadalupe and Lisa's place, they had driven back to Beacon Hill in silence but soon their gestures had talked for themselves. A hand on a thigh, a kiss on a neck. It had been a hard task for them to reach the door of the patio and as intensity had won over the rest, it had simply been impossible to even think about trying to get any closer to the house, even less to a bed.

The patio was in an alley, anyway. Apart from neighbors – and considering it was passed midnight – it was easy to assume that nobody would walk in on them any time soon.

Jane's hands passed underneath her skirt and traveled up her thighs, followed by a path of kisses. The breeze caressed her throat, took away another one of her moans. The brick wall was warm against her back and offered a nice support. Or at least until Jane made slide her underwear along her legs and let her kisses reach the top of her inner thighs before getting lost between them.

And then Maura forgot any notion of balance.

Breathless – on the verge of letting go of anything – the honey blonde gasped and arched her back even more. A warm sensation was spreading in her stomach, ready to run throughout her body. And then...

"Why... Why do you stop now?" A mock of confusion on her face, Maura looked down at Jane and frowned of despair.

"As much as I appreciate your vocalizes, keep quiet for God's sake! We're outside. Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

Check at her surroundings. The townhouses were plunged in the dark yet because of the warm weather, some windows were opened. Uncertain of the way she was supposed to take the remark, Maura shrugged and hissed. "I am not _that_ loud..."

"Well you aren't that quiet either. I take it as a compliment but I don't want to end up dealing with the BPD because the neighbors would have called the police!"

Now that would be rather unfortunate and embarrassing. The Chief Medical Examiner of the State of Massachusetts and a homicide detective caught up in the middle of sexual intercourse. Hmm. Not the best idea ever, indeed.

"Fine... But I don't really control myself, Jane... So... I don't know... Make me shut up!"

Within a second, the brunette's lips crashed on hers for a rough kiss as her fingers disappeared between her legs. Moan swallowed. Clutched to Jane's shoulders, Maura succumbed again – with pleasure – to her wife's caresses and passed a leg around her waist to drag her closer to her own body.

_You are having sex in the middle of the street – loudly – in the heart of Boston. What kind of parents would do that? See, the whole baby thing is not such a good idea, Isles. But who cares? Focus on the rest right now. Give it all, girl!_


	29. Decisions And Talks

_**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews; to the guest who thinks having sex in a private area (which is what an alley is in this context) and in the middle of the night is indecent or immature (almost like a spontaneous wedding), I beg to disagree but thank you nonetheless for your opinion on the matter. **_

**Chapter twenty-nine – Decisions And Talks**

"We need to talk."

Within a second – and as Maura's words hit the air – Jane froze to the point she forgot that she was standing in a bath towel and nothing else. This was a classic line that nobody wanted to hear. Never ever.

Even less when married and stepping out of the shower after a rather intimate morning in bed.

Swallowing hard – trying to calm down her suddenly fast heartbeats – the brunette frowned and ran her tongue over her dry lips. "I didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Nothing." _How can you manage to be too talkative within a short sentence, Riz'? Well done. _Before her wife's amused – unless it was confusion – smile, Jane approached carefully and shrugged. "Coco Loco broke your vase. I swear it wasn't me. I didn't play basketball inside."

Maura rolled her eyes and motioned the space next to her on the bed. She smiled, sweetly enough. "This has nothing to do with this unfortunate – and yet rather mysterious – incident. I really turned the page, Jane." Notebook: opened. "No... I want to talk to you about something else."

Intrigued yet knowing better than to protest, the brunette sat on the edge of the mattress and rested her hands on her lap. What was that list on Maura's notebook, again? She had married a list freak.

"Fine and thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I... Err... So there was this thing... In my head... Going on in my head..." The delicate pink shade of the scientist's cheeks had suddenly turned in quite a bright red which didn't really help her stutter and nervousness. "I checked a few facts, ran a err... It was some sort of a personal study and... And to sum it up because I know you don't like it when I lose myself in scientific explanations as much as they do have their importance and I wish you got that..."

Hand in the air. Jane shook her head to make the honey blonde stop. "You're losing me, Maur'. And getting confusing. Why are you now hyperventilating? What's going on? What do you have to tell me?"

Maura's fragile smile melted into a mock that Jane knew way too well. The one of despair, previous to tears; and hives. She was on the verge of passing out. Subconsciously, the Italian grabbed the blonde's hand and held it tight in a sign of support. She wasn't asking for a divorce, was she? Could people get a divorce because of a broken vase? Broken by a cat, besides?

"A year and a half."

Maura blurted it out and took a deep breath before biting her lower lip apologetically. Jane frowned and cast a glance around her. Was it a prank of some sort?

"I'm sorry, Maura... It's a first but I'm actually about to ask you to be more precise because I don't get what you're talking about. A year and a half of what? Or what for?"

Reaching a point of no return in her nervousness, the medical examiner grabbed her notebook but let a few papers fall down in the process; a couple of brochures she had slipped into the pages. Jane bent over to pick them up but froze as her eyes caught the text on one of them.

Time got suspended, almost like in movies. The world stopped turning and every single noise ceased. Jane blinked. Once, twice. She opened her mouth to reply but realized that she didn't know what to say, even less where to start. She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Maura's. The blonde was now very close to burst into cries.

"You want a child?"

Very slowly – with shaking hands – she opened the first brochure of a clinic and skimmed through the text; cast a brief glance at the picture. In spite of all the baby furniture her mother had bought them that were now in a corner of the laundry room, they hadn't talked about it themselves. They hadn't had much time for that – work being work – but now she thought about it, Jane wondered if it hadn't been their own way to also avoid the conversation all in all.

"I don't know... Maybe... I'm not sure. How... How about you? Do you want a child?" Maura's shaking voice floated in the air with all the uncertainty she had. Clumsily, sweetly.

"Do you think we would be good mothers?" Jane frowned, surprised by her own question. It was the first time she really did think about it and if she could picture them out with a child – after all, TJ was still alive so they hadn't done anything wrong to him so far – she didn't know if on a permanent basis she would be able to do it. Maura, probably. But herself?

"I think that you would balance my slight tendency to want to control everything."

Jane took another deep breath. She had completely forgotten that she had just had a shower and was wrapped in nothing but a small bath towel, another one on her hair; drops of water sliding down her nape.

"Why a year of a half? What does that mean?"

Maura sighed and opened her notebook to show her notes to Jane. "It is more or less the time left for us to give it a try. Biologically speaking – and if we don't choose adoption – our chances are thin but... Still there. I mean here. I mean... Roughly one year and a half. Sadly, we are running out of time."

Jane nodded. It made sense. Her phone rang somewhere in the background but she didn't stand up to take the call. She was too focused right now, focused on something paramount; probably one of the biggest decisions of her life.

"I guess... I guess I want to... To give a try...?" Her affirmation sounded more like a question but as the words hit the air, a weight seemed to vanish from her chest; soon replaced by giggles. She nodded to nobody but herself. "Yes. Let's give it a try. I err... Yes! I mean if you want to. Maybe we won't be perfect but..." She smiled. "It might also be the sweetest adventure we'll ever live."

A timid smile played on Maura's lips. Unless she was just terrified by the decision they had taken. She swallowed hard; nodded. "The good thing is... If it works out, we already have most of the furniture until his or hers eighteenth birthday, thanks to your mother."

Blink. Pause. "Of all times, you choose this one to make a joke? You..." Jane shook her head. "I don't know, I love you. I... Yeah, I just love you."

Maura bent over – cupped her wife's face – and planted a light kiss on her lips. So there they were. Upon a common agreement, they had decided to have a child. A child. A family. _Don't panic now, Isles... Don't do that. _

"Seems like we have no choice but to slow down on our indecent behavior now."

Maura frowned while retrieving the different clinic brochures before putting them back in her small notebook. "What are you talking about? We have never done anything indecent as far as I know."

Scoff. Somehow, Jane was glad to see that such conversation was taking a lighter turn. She stood up and grabbed her bra previously abandoned on an armchair. "The patio has practically turned into a second bedroom, Maura!"

"You are such a prude, Jane. It is just the way to spice things up. At night, besides... When there is nobody around. I have never forced you into anything... We are not going at it in the middle of Boston Common at noon. You would probably shocked by a few things I did in the past."

Jane chuckled. Obviously, she didn't buy the last part. Was Maura challenging her? "I doubt you ever did anything crazy. No offense but I'm pretty sure the worst you gave in has to be these graffiti things Frankie fined you for."

The honey blonde smirked. Competitive spirit: on. Arms crossed against her chest, she looked at her wife drop her bath towel to put her bra and underwear on. "That you think! Let's compare... What's the most indecent thing you have ever done?"

Jane paused – pondered the question – and raised an eyebrow at Maura. "Oh you want to play this game? Fine. Although you obviously have no idea whom you are talking to right now. Hmm... Nineteen years old: I got drunk and finished the night in my underwear swimming in a public fountain. See? So now tell me about yours."

"I rode nude in front of 4,000 people."

Silence. Before a speechless Jane, Maura left the bedroom; chin up, proud of her effect.

Maura 1 – 0 Jane.


	30. The Sound of Silence

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter thirty – The Sound Of Silence**

"But I thought it was over." Lisa made a face – rolled her eyes – and sighed loudly before shaking her head in despair. "It will never cease, right?"

Jane grabbed the art dealer's hand to press it comfortingly. As soon as she had learned that Smith had been charged for another murder – to the first degree – she had rushed to Lisa's to let her know. That was not how the procedure was supposed to go but then she had barely followed it from the start and she would have never accepted her friend to learn the news by getting a new convocation to the court within a few days. Or worse, via the media. It might not have been the law, it was still her right to do so.

"It didn't happen under my jurisdiction. I am as surprised – and annoyed – by it as you are, you can me on that."

Lisa nodded and poured two mugs of coffee. "It isn't your fault and I appreciate you to come all the way here to let me know... Damn why have I ever laid eyes on Mabel?" New sigh. "Does that mean I am under protection again? If so I need to call Guadalupe. She is in New York right now. I can't hide it to her. It would only make things worse."

"No, I think you will do just fine. It's not as if you had witnessed the murder in itself. You will just have to show up at the courthouse again, more or less soon."

Lisa took a sip of her drink and cast a glance at a series of artists' books on her desk. "What an image of art dealers this whole thing is giving... We aren't all into drug traffic. Now we sound like some sort... Some sort of mafia. The media aren't helping. It does harm to the profession."

Jane remained silent and observed her friend purse her lips then turn her head towards the ceiling-to-floor windows that overlooked the street.

All of a sudden, Lisa became livid – froze – as her features deepened and her annoyance melted into panic. Confused, Jane turned around and let go of her mug as soon as she saw the gun.

The window exploded – pieces flying over their heads – as she squatted to the floor with a protective hand on Lisa's frame, pushing her behind the counter top.

…

They were going to have a family. _No rush, Isles. You are going to try to have a family. Nuance. _Yet she couldn't care less about the hypothetical weight of the whole thing, it still made her utterly pride and happy.

And probably rather suspicious to Angela's eyes but thankfully her status of freshly married woman was enough for the matriarch to assume that she had simply spent a nice night in Jane's arms. Which was not necessarily false either.

Lightly – grinning – the honey blonde stepped out of the elevator and walked inside the open space only to stop as she noticed the empty armchair. "Where is Jane?"

Busy on his computer, Frost looked up and smiled politely at her. "She went to see Lisa. We have some bad news regarding Mabel Smith. She's been charged for another murder, first degree this time."

"Oh..." Suddenly concerned, Maura frowned and approached the young man's desk. "Is it related to anyone I have autopsied, lately?" Rhetorical question though. She knew it wasn't the case.

Frost shook his head and stood up to go to the coffee machine. Without asking Maura, he poured two mugs and held one out to her. "It's a deca'. I know you dislike the one at the Division One Cafe... Jane says it all the time... But this one is good. It's brewed in a small shop in Cambridge. Let me know what you think about it."

Touched by the attention – and the fact Jane apparently talked about her to her colleagues – Maura obliged. She nodded. "You are right. It is a delicious one. What is the exact address? I should go and buy some..."

Frost was about to reply when Korsak showed up, his jacket on. "Shooting in Charlestown, we have to go. Sorry, Dr. Isles..."

Maura nodded – not really knowing what to say – before it suddenly hit her. "Charlestown? Then you should be able to find Jane rather easily, she is there. That's where Lisa has her art gallery. A very nice one on Wood Street."

Korsak froze.

Noticing the sudden change of behavior of her interlocutor, Maura frowned and tried to ignore the latent panic that was now spreading over her mind. No... It couldn't be what she was thinking about. Of course not. That was even the exact reason why she didn't trust her instinct in the first place. They lived in a big city. What were the chances that such a thing could happen? Really? "What...? Is there... Is there something wrong on Wood Street?" Shaking voice. She didn't like the way things were now turning.

Korsak swallowed hard and exchanged a knowing look with Frost. "That's where the shooting took place... I tried to call Jane but I land on her voice mail every time. " As if the emergency of the situation had suddenly reached a whole different level, the man nodded at Frost and turned on his heels. "Let's go! Now!"

She had always hated the way the BPD turned quiet as soon as a unit left. The silence was deafening by then, too heavy. Detectives went away without ever being sure to come back safely or with the satisfaction of their job well done. It wasn't loneliness but a sentiment of abandon. She had always been left behind – way too many times to believe in coincidences – and as logical as the whole thing was, it still brought her back to it.

Except it was worse, this time.

With shaking hands, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed the speed dial to Jane's number. It rang. And rang. And rang. Voice mail. Casting a desperate look around, Maura swallowed hard and began to breathe loudly.

She wasn't fine.

Why now? It couldn't be true. It must have been a mistake, a wrong call or something. That could not happen. Not now that they were married. Nope. They had too many plans waiting for them, and that baby nobody even knew about yet. No. It was a misunderstanding and within a couple of hours they would be back to the BPD – along with Jane – and everything would be perfect again.

Out of an odd automatism she couldn't explain, Maura left the office and walked back to the elevator. Soon, she found herself sitting back behind her desk. Files were opened there, her computer still up. And the silence, always the same silence. Why had the world to be so quiet?

While the first tears finally welled up in her eyes – embracing a bitter path on her cheeks – Korsak and Frost were making it to Wood Street. The ceiling-to-floor windows had burst into a thousand pieces but the paintings on the wall were intact. Carefully – gun in hand – both men stepped inside, soon followed by a few other colleagues. The art gallery formed a long corridor that ended up behind a counter top next to a desk. Quite a small place and so far, nobody had showed up yet.

"Police!"

Silence. Except for the sound of the broken glass under the men's shoes as they carefully walked towards the bottom of the room.

And then the blood. A bright red splash just at the corner of the counter top. Not enough to kill a man but a serious injury nonetheless considering the amount that had now dried all around. Expecting the worst, Korsak took a deep breath and quickly passed on the other side of the counter.

He blinked. Shook his head. "There is nobody here."

Confused, he looked around and stepped inside the small backroom only to reappear a few seconds later. The window in it was shut down and nobody was hiding in the small patio behind. "Where the hell are they...?" His whisper floated around, carried by an uncertainty even years of practice would never soften. "Jane? Lisa? Hey, is there someone in here?"

Silence.

"Sergeant Korsak?" A young policeman called from the sidewalk, uncertain whether he was allowed to walk inside or not.

"Yeah?"

"Detective Rizzoli's car is parked in the street."

Korsak nodded then cast a worried look at Frost. Where was she?


	31. Seize The Day

_**Author's note: thank you for all the panicked reviews!**_

**Chapter thirty-One – Seize The Day**

As much as the kiss turned out to be soft, Jane winced in pain as Maura's lips made contact with her bruised cheekbone. The reaction made the blonde laugh lightly.

"Does that mean I am not allowed to touch you anymore?"

A playful smile appeared on Jane's lips as she locked her eyes with her wife's. "Does that mean you aren't mad at me?"

Folding her legs under her as she passed an arm around the brunette's waist, Maura shook her head then closed her eyes to enjoy at its best the well deserved quietness of the evening. "Why, should I? You saved Lisa – took her to the hospital – and are back here, now."

When Maura had finally received a call from Jane to let her know that she was at the hospital, she had not felt relieved but dizzy. Yet at no moment had she experienced the mere ounce of anger. She knew that Jane and Lisa had been lucky enough – all in all – to be able to escape by the small window of the backroom in spite of the bullet reaching the art dealer's shoulder. They had run down the alley before stepping into the first taxi they had found and rushed to the ER to make sure Lisa would do just fine.

"I have one question though."

Jane rolled her eyes – blushed – and looked aside, visibly ashamed. "I told you I was not injured until we reached the hospital. I slipped on their wet floor – hit a door – then miserably crashed down."

This time, Maura burst out laughing but soon shook her head. "Oh, I do believe you. No... This was not what I had in mind. I... Korsak said that when he entered the backroom door, the window was closed... How did you do that from the patio?"

Jane shrugged and smirked as she grabbed her bottle of beer to take a sip. "Experience. How do you think I managed to pretend I was in bed during all these years as a teen with the mother I have?"

A reflex, it had been nothing but a reflex. As the windows had exploded under the bullets, she had grabbed Lisa inside the backroom – blocked the door with a shelf if only to win some time – then run to the window to pass through it. The man had probably managed to enter not long after – therefore the mess her colleagues had found when inspecting the room – but at least she had escaped from it and was now back into the safety of her own place.

"I even blocked the window from the outside, as a matter of fact. It takes a couple of seconds, I will teach you that."

Without asking permission to do so, Maura grabbed her wife's beer and took a sip of it. "I am not planning on sneaking out at night."

"Not you but if this whole baby thing works out, the teenager who will be living under this roof will probably give it a try."

Maura's smile melted in kisses, light touches going slowly up Jane's neck until she reached her lips and captured them eagerly. In a fluid movement – quietly – she passed on top of the brunette and settled on her lap; smiling as she felt Jane's hands grab her waist firmly.

"I don't know if we will ever be parents – even less good ones – but let's practice in the meantime..."

The comment made Jane burst out laughing. She wouldn't say it but she had never been so glad to be back home, in Maura's arms. The guy who had aimed at Lisa was on the lose but the security cameras had taped everything and the art dealer was under protection now. Hopefully they would catch him soon and all of this would cease. But right now, she didn't want to think too much about it.

No. For once she only wanted to focus on Maura and the little bubble they were living in.

"I guess I've never been into the whole practicing thing as much as I am right now..."

But before they had a chance to resume anything, the patio door flew opened and Angela came in. Hands on her hips. This was definitely not a good sign at all.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles! Someone shoots you – you disappear from the surface of Earth for the next three hours – and I am not told about it?" But as the matriarch noticed both women's positions on the couch, she made a step backwards and waved her hand apologetically. "Oh... Sorry, I did... Not mean to interrupt you."

And without another word, she left quietly; closing back the door behind them.

"Damn we should have got married earlier if that means ma' leaves us alone that quickly."

…

"You find it gloomy, don't you?" Pause, desperate look around. "A morgue can actually be full of life... Everyone isn't dead, here. It is a very cool place to work in."

Maura's enthusiastic smile didn't find much of an echo in Guadalupe's features but the painter politely nodded nonetheless and awkwardly approached a metallic table to lean against it.

"Oh I am... I am sure it is. I mean, as long as the team you work with is nice and as enthusiastic as you are then I understand what you are talking about."

Maura nodded yet motioned at the corridor. "Let's go to my office. I am sure we will be more at ease sitting on the couch, enjoying some coffee."

Guadalupe obliged and followed the medical examiner outside the autopsy room to her higher relief. Zen music was playing in Maura's office as they stepped in; a strong smell of coffee floating around.

"Please have a seat. I am so glad you stopped by to visit me. Would you like some cookies as well?"

The painter nodded timidly and sat on the couch as Maura poured two cups of coffee and then went to grab a cookie jar on her desk before sitting back next to her unexpected visitor.

"How is Lisa doing?"

Perhaps Guadalupe didn't want to talk about it – considering the seriousness of the situation – but it seemed fair enough to ask for news about the art dealer. Her injury hadn't required any operation but she needed to rest.

And the BPD kept on visiting Mabel Smith in jail , convinced she was behind it.

"She is fine... Slightly in pain, especially at the end of the day... But fine nonetheless. At least now that she's on a sick leave, we have more time to wrap up the last details of our wedding. You will come by the way, won't you?"

"Why of course! Just as we hope that you will attend our... Little party..." Maura frowned, uncertain of the way she was supposed to call the celebration of their wedding; the one they hadn't planned at all yet, barely talked about it actually.

"Good..." Although suddenly, Guadalupe seemed to become nervous. She had always been timid but since Punta Cana, she had considerably opened to Jane and Maura. Or at least until now. "I err... You must wonder why I showed up here uninvited. It's err... I don't know how to say that... I err... I am... Err... I am pregnant. Lisa doesn't know about it."

Maura opened her mouth to reply but realized that she didn't know what to say in the first place. Way too many contradictory thoughts were now bumping in her head. Congratulations? How come it is a secret? Have you cheated on Lisa? How do you cope with your disease? How... What on Earth?

"Oh." Not as effective as a whole sentence but it surely summed up her state right now. "But you err... I mean... Since when?" _And then you say that you are a medical doctor. Well done, Isles. Really._

"The test turned out positive two weeks ago."

Maura nodded and bit her lower lip. What was she supposed to say? Where to start? She was way too afraid to say something wrong and yet she was dying to know more about such news.

"I just don't know how to tell Lisa about it. I was so happy it worked out – no need to tell you about the percentage of succes of an artificial insemination works since you are a physician – but with the latest events... I am lost."

And relief. She hadn't cheated on Lisa. _How come you even dare to draw such conclusions, Isles? This is wrong, very wrong. Some people are faithful, you know. You should be ashamed of yourself._

"You mean you hid it all? The hormonal injections, the appointments?"

Guadalupe nodded. "I wanted it to be a surprise... But now... Lisa is under protection, someone seems to have paid a guy to kill her... What am I going to do?"

Maura swallowed hard. This was – indeed – a rather delicate situation. But as the words were about to pass her lips and hit the air, her feelings seemed to win over the rest and the reminiscence of Jane at home after the Charlestown shooting spread insidiously on her mind, pushing her to opt for a change of speech at the last minute.

"These are wonderful news. I am sure that Lisa will be very happy to learn about it and it will brighten the tough patch you are going through... There is nothing like a baby to make you smile again... The two of you are about to write a new page of your relationship... Seize the day. Enjoy it."

_You are right, Isles. Seize the day because life is fragile. You know it._


	32. Anatomy, Fishes And Babies

_**Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, I couldn't keep the suspense up for too long regarding Jane's disappearance!**_

**Chapter thirty-two – Anatomy, Fishes And Babies**

"What if it doesn't work out? What if it fails, even after several trials?"

Maura looked down at her hands as the words slid on her lips and hit the air with all the uncertainty she had. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down her heartbeats. In vain. She was terrified.

"Then... I don't know." Jane smiled shyly. Since they had come in, she had felt intimidated. "I mean..." What did she mean? Nothing. She had no idea whatsoever. "It's just the beginning, we have different possibilities."

Fair and true. Maura nodded – staring straight in front of her – then grabbed her wife's hand to hold it tightly. She had taken her day off, knowing that she would have never been able to focus on anything – not even a medical report – after their appointment. Even less before. She had even skipped lunch – had barely had breakfast – and was now on the verge of passing out because of stress.

"These yoga classes are shit."

Jane choked on her glass of water as she heard Maura's remark and smiled, amused by the rather out of character comment from the honey blonde. "Does that mean I won't have to attend them anymore?"

Annoyed – her foot tapping nervously on the floor – Maura shook her head and bit her lower lip. "No but I might have to look for a new instructor. I have been doing breathing exercises for the last twenty minutes and it doesn't work the slightest bit. This isn't normal."

Jane giggled – passed an arm around Maura's shoulders – and bent over to plan a comforting kiss on top of her head. "If it can reassure you, I am not feeling any better. We haven't even discussed... Like, you know, the basic stuff. Who will try and all. I... I am overwhelmed by the whole thing."

And overwhelmed by the fact she was in full capacity to put words on her feelings. The old Jane had gone away. She had changed – without even noticing it – and now opened to Maura without fearing the mere comment. She wouldn't do that with anyone, though. No. Maura was the only one. She trusted her more than she trusted herself.

"It is just a general appointment... Just the beginning. We will take a decision afterward, don't worry about the rest now. We..."

Maura's sentence died halfway as someone called their name. They stood up and followed the woman down a long corridor leading to a bright, welcoming office. It looked cozy enough.

"Please, have a seat. Dr. Whitman will be here in a minute."

The young nurse closed the door behind her and left them alone in the large room. Quiet, Jane cast a glance at her surroundings. Pictures of newborns littered a wall. Classic. She focused back on the desk and widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh man... We made it to Frankenstein's office. Maur'... Seriously... Why did you choose that one?"

Concentrated on her breathing, the scientist shrugged and kept on staring straight in front of her. "I asked you to have a proper look at the brochures but you didn't so I chose the one that seemed the best for us... If you aren't happy, blame yourself for not having done what I asked you to do. Easy."

And snappy. But Jane preferred to remain quiet and grabbed the plastic foetus to observe it closely. "Why is it so tiny? Usually you have the whole stomach thing and the baby is in it."

"You won't find any foetus in your stomach unless you eat one, Jane." Yet her curiosity piqued, Maura finally gave up on her exercises and looked at the tiny piece of plastic that her wife was holding. Her giggles filled the room.

Assuming that Maura was mocking her for her lack of anatomical precision, Jane rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright, the uterus. Are you happy, now?"

Silence. Giggles. "Jane?"

Sigh. "What?"

"It is a hippocampus." Maura bit her lips to prevent herself from bursting out laughing and grabbed the dry fish. "This isn't a foetus... As much as the head is, indeed, quite disproportionate to the rest of the body."

"What? That's not a seahorse! Let me see." Jane bent over to grab back the fish but Maura moved a bit, not allowing her to take it. Teasing mode: activated. "Who in their right mind would have a plastic seahorse on their desk?"

"I would."

A warm voice – rather amused – made them turn around. A woman in her forties stood by the door, medical files in hand. Maura dropped the seahorse on Jane's lap right away and tried to ignore the wave of heat rushing up her cheeks.

"I have a five-year-old daughter who is very fond of fishes. I have stopped counting our visits to the aquarium." Smile. "Jane and Maura, I presume?"

Oops.

...

"Isn't it cute? I find it cute. Really cute."

Newborn kimono top in hand, Jane turned around and showed it at Maura. She wasn't enthusiastic – no – but hysterical. Or at least until she checked the price on the tag.

"What? $55 for a shirt that will end up with regurgitation six times a day?"

"It is organic cotton, from Peru... And handmade."

The medical appointment had gone well, a lot more than expected. They still had to talk about it and define the whole scheme of their plan but – somehow – it had reassured them. Too much maybe as Maura watched Jane grab a dozen pairs of socks before heading to the checkout.

"What are you doing? Jane... Why are you buying these socks? TJ is too big for them and... " Smile. "None of us is pregnant yet."

"But they're cute! What if they don't have them anymore when our baby comes to this world?" Our baby. The words floated above their heads for a long time. Jane blushed, looked down. It was the first time one of them alluded to it so openly and surprisingly, it had come from her. "I mean..." _Now if this is not rushing into things, I don't know what it is._

But before she had a chance to apologize and put back the socks on the rack, Maura planted a kiss on her cheek then grabbed her hand to lead her to the checkout. "For once you are eager to go shopping, it is not as if I can stop you from doing so!"

Jane smiled and was about to add something when her cell phone vibrated. "Can you..."

Maura grabbed the socks – nodding eagerly – and went to wait in line. They didn't know who would carry their child – which was the most important question all in all – but they had just made a step; a big one, today.

"It was Frost... They arrested the guy who shot Lisa and I." Shaking voice. Why did it have to happen on her day off? Yet perhaps it was better like that. She had been aimed – indirectly – and confronting him would have been tough for the objectivity she was supposed to adopt as a detective.

"Oh... Do you want to go to the BPD?"

Tempting to say the least. Divided, Jane bit her lower lip and stared at the baby socks that Maura was still holding. There was a time when she would have not even hesitated and rushed there right away but things were different now. Not that she was ready to give up her job – that would never happen – but her priorities didn't always lie in it anymore.

Like now. As much as she was strongly linked to the case, she would have time to be confronted to the person; more time than she would ever feel like having.

"Nah... It's... It's our day off. We buy these socks – go to the restaurant – and talk about how grand it is going to be when our nights will be considerably shortened by a baby's cries. That's what this day's all about."

Maura blinked. "Oh come on, who are you kidding?" Grabbing her badge, she made her way through the line. "Excuse me... It's an emergency." She left a twenty-dollar bill on the counter – flashed, one more time, her badge to make sure that the other customers would not complain – then took Jane's hand to take her out of the store before hailing a taxi.

Astounded, Jane let her wife do all along. What had just happened, exactly? As if reading her mind, the honey blonde shrugged, winked. "What? It is an emergency! Just don't lose her nerves against him... It would be understandable but sadly, not really well seen. I will wait for you in my office. Your mother is working, there is no way she sees me at the Division One Cafe with baby socks in hand. Yet hurry up. Dinner's waiting and I'm starving."


	33. We'll Always Have Boston

**Chapter thirty-three – We'll Always Have Boston**

"Oh come on, you loved it the last time we watched it."

Snort. "I cried like a baby the last time we watched it. There is quite a difference, here." Pout. Feeling a bit fragile before the confession, Jane grabbed a cushion – folded her legs under her – and held it very tight against her chest while staring with stubbornness right in front of her.

An amused smile timidly played on Maura's lips. Passing a hand over her wife's stomach, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Jane's cheek before snuggling in the crook of her neck. "But I like it when you do..."

Frown. "You like it when I cry?"

"You know what I mean. Don't be so literal, Jane."

The Italian choked on her beer. If there was someone literal in this room, it was certainly not her. Yet she remained quiet, enjoying way too much Maura's light kisses on her neck. Evil stratagem. It didn't take long before the honey blonde grabbing the remote control and turn the television on. The credits appeared in a fuzzy superposition of black and white. She swallowed hard.

"It's not that I don't like Casablanca, Maur'... It's just..." But before she had a chance to properly finish her sentence, a box of tissues landed straight under her nose and made her jump of surprise.

"The day we watch The Bridges of Madison County, I will be in the same state. No need to justify any of your reactions, here. Really."

The comment elicited a smile on Jane's lips. A very brief one though as a scratching noise caught her attention on her right. Just by the windows. Or better said, right on the curtains. Maura gasped – yet unable to even move or talk – as her eyes widened in panic. Fair enough. It took Jane long seconds – really long ones – to finally jump out of the couch and rush to the curtain to grab Coco Loco.

"Hey, this isn't the Everest Mount!"

The kitten produced a strange noise – obviously not happy to see his climbing coming to an abrupt end – and started moving about to escape from Jane's hands.

"He is going to scratch you again, be careful."

Thankfully the brunette let go of him right away and within a second Coco Loco had already vanished from the living-room, obviously searching for his next prey. Jane sat back on the couch, sighed. "And then we say that dogs are less quieter than cats! Look at Jo Friday. She's peacefully sleeping on the floor."

True enough. "Coco Loco is still very young and thus rather playful. Give him a few months and he will start calming down... By the time he will have destroyed my Alpaga curtains, that is."

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's temple comfortingly before cuddling against her and finally turned her attention back to the television. The last time they had watched Casablanca had been in Punta Cana; in the intimacy of their bedroom, far from the nightlife of the club. It seemed like a thousand years ago but barely a few months had passed by though. Yet so many things had changed since they had come back home.

Their doubts concerning their relationship had flown away, replaced by the certainty of their feelings and they were now married; on the verge – perhaps – to start a family. Retrospectively, it was dizzying. But truth to be told, Jane didn't regret it the slightest bit.

"Do you think it's really over, now? We dismantled a larger branch of this drug traffic but... Last time it didn't result enough. How can we be sure that it will cease? How can we be sure that Lisa will be safe and finally happy, able to enjoy Guadalupe's pregnancy as well as their upcoming wedding? Speaking of which, we should really start thinking about this celebration weekend thing ourselves."

Mabel Smith would face a second trial and would be looking at life. After long hours of a stressful and tough interrogation, the man had confessed the whole thing; from the amount of money the contract stipulated to the way Mabel Smith had contacted him. Yet the mafia remained the mafia.

It never really ended.

"One can only hope, Jane. Yet don't live in a state of constant what-ifs and fear. This isn't a life. There is always a bright side, you have to enjoy it."

Why did Maura have to be so wise? All the time. When asking for an advice, Jane could be sure that her wife would come up with the wisest of all when she herself still had a hard time being reasonable about the slightest thing.

"I guess I wish I were more like you." Frown. Surprised by her own comment, Jane bit her lower lip and let the words hit the air – making sense – before nodded to nobody but herself. "Yes. I guess I do."

"I just want you to be yourself." An implacable smile lit up Maura's features and without any warning, she turned around – straddled her partner – and passed her arms around Jane's neck as she faced her properly. "Never change. Please." Kisses began to accompany her words, her lips slowly making their way up Jane's face. "I want you to be the same... Protective and caring... And loving. Funny... Sarcastic... Stubborn. Childish... This is who you are, the person I fell in love with."

"Does that include me crying in front of Casablanca?"

Amused nod. Without a word, Maura took her shirt off and repeated the gesture with Jane's top. She captured her wife's lips eagerly, pulled her to lie down on the couch to straddle her properly. "Yet we might get a whole different ending, tonight. It might... Ah!"

Maura winced in pain and violently sat up on top of Jane, bringing a hand to her back as Coco Loco jumped from it to the coffee table. The Italian burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

"This is not funny, Jane! I hurts like hell!"

Sweeping away tears of laughter, Jane shook her head and motioned at Maura to turn around so she could check the extent of the damage on her back. "Oh come on... For once he scratches you and not me! Well... Your back is slightly red, now. Do you want me to clean the wounds?"

Silent nod. Head down. Maura slightly lifted up her legs to let Jane go for the emergency kit and sat back on the couch, glaring at Coco Loco who was now sleeping on top of an armchair. Twice. He had interrupted them twice. Just when things were about to turn more interesting.

"Party pooper..."

"What?" Kit in hand, Jane walked back into the living-room and sat Indian style on the couch as Maura shook her head and didn't add anything. She grabbed a cotton, poured some disinfectant on it. "Do I need to remind you that it's going to hurt like hell?"

Gasp. Offended, Maura turned around and squinted her eyes at her. "How dare you!"

"Why this is exactly what you told me the last time it happened to me. Now it's your turn."

Silence. Groan. "Oh stop already with this sheepish smile, Jane. This isn't funny. I swear if you..." But the ringing of her phone stopped her mid-sentence. Slightly surprised, she bent over to grab it – took the call – and repressed a growl as the disinfectant made contact with the scratches.

Everyone has a story to tell when it comes to this precise moment. Where they were, what they were doing; with whom. Some are beautiful – coming straight from the perfect movie scenario – and others are awkward.

Unexpected.

Sat on the couch – wincing in pain – Maura would remember hers as being the right one, the way it had to be. Unique. Unforgettable.

"What was it? Who was it?"

Jane frowned. The phone call had been short and Maura not very expressive. Even less now as the honey blonde seemed lost in her thoughts. The cotton against her scratches didn't even get the mere reaction from her anymore. She was somewhere else, in another world.

"It..." Maura cleared her voice, took a deep breath. "The clinic. It was the clinic. Both our exams are clean. We... We can start the injections – you or me – in two weeks."

Two weeks. What were fifteen days in a whole life? Absolutely nothing. They even hadn't decided yet who would give it a try. They had kept it secret, not even sure when they were supposed to reveal the whole thing. Was it better to wait and be sure? Or letting everyone know now since they had decided to go for it? What to do? When? How?

"What if it doesn't work?"

Anxiety rose in Maura's voice. Suddenly, without any warning. Jane's lips slid on her shoulder in a hot – comforting – kiss as she passed her arms around her wife's waist to hold her tightly from behind. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

"Then we'll always have Punta Cana... Each other... A whole life waiting for us here in Boston. Yeah... We'll always have Boston."

The End (to be continued)

**_Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, from suggestions to advices. Since some have asked for it, there will be a (very last) sequel to it. However I might not start posting it before Tuesday because I'm leaving for Greece on Monday and want to make sure the web connection won't be crappy before posting anything (and thus make sure you will still have a daily update). Thank you again and - hopefully - see you soon on the next one!_**


End file.
